And The Sky Fell Over Me
by m r s . w r i t i n g
Summary: HIATUS! - Not abandoned. [Johnny & OC] [Currently Revising Chapters] Evelyn is mesmerized by Johnny Vincent, but soon gets too caught up with Johnny's gang, in violence, and the drug chain in New Coventry. All the while she must sort out her feelings between our charming Johnny and her rich former love interest, Derby Harrington.[ Rating will change to M for future chapters.]
1. i The Greaser King

**I am looking for a Beta for _And the Sky Fell Over Me _which is a fan fiction for the video game _Bully._ I'd prefer someone who's familiar with the game, and experienced with proofreading, editing, or Beta'ing others' work, who could give me educated suggestions and opinions. I'll want someone to start with me from chapter 1 and to continue until the ending of the story. I will be withdrawing my hiatus from the story as of August 1st 2015, so that's plenty of time for reading and revisions to be made. Thanks. Please PM me for details or if you're interested.**

* * *

><p>.i. The Greaser King<p>

They day had turned damp and dreary, the sun escaping behind the darkness of the thick, heavy clouds. The rain had been unforgiving up until about an hour ago. Johnny had spent his morning at the diner, trying to gather himself, trying to remain cool. Now that it had stopped raining, he was stomping on the wet, black pavement in the direction of school, where he supposed he'd go to class for a change. It was the only way he'd get to see Lola.

"_That's what Gord's eye is going to look like,"_ Johnny thought, staring at the black walkway. "_I'm gonna kill him,_" he thought. The anger inside of him welled up, and it felt like a river's tide was so high that the dam would break. He knew he had anger problems, but this was an entirely new fury. He could _kill_ Gord for making it with his girl.

Johnny considered himself a merciful king. He was firm about what he wanted and about his orders, and when he was crossed, he handled it. He was forgiving when necessary, sometimes allowing second chances, but what he didn't appreciate was being made a fool of.

Everyone knew Lola was his girl. It was school-wide common knowledge. Lola Lombardi and Johnny Vincent, until the end. Or so he thought. He felt played for a fool. Lola had wasted too many second chances after several different discoveries of her infidelity, and Johnny, a slave to his compassion, allowed it to slide.

But the hypothetical line had been crossed; the camel's back broken with the final piece of straw. Too many, including Johnny personally, had seen her gallivanting about Bullworth Town and Old Bullworth Vale with Gord on her arm. The stories of their escapades in the quiet alleys had made it around school. The fact that Johnny had just let it happen, without doing anything about it, was too well known.

His reputation was being tarnished, all because of this tramp and her inability to keep her legs shut. He didn't know how he was going to fix this, but he knew he had to somehow.

The Greaser wandered along, a lazy cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his hands tucked in his leather jacket pockets, hiding from the chilly air. He was on his way to class, where hopefully he'd see Lola. She had been avoiding him like the plague and not returning any of his phone calls. They had English together, and hopefully he'd be able to set her straight, and cut her loose. Maybe if a public spectacle was made out of it, he could redeem himself a little bit to the public, but it was just an idea.

"Hey! You, Greaser!" Johnny heard from behind him.

Slowing in his tracks, he turned around to identify the voice, and wasn't very pleased to see a short chunky man in a police uniform. Johnny Vincent didn't own a watch. Time wasn't really something that important to Greasers, especially the Greaser king. They showed up when they pleased, and Johnny Vincent didn't go out of his way for anybody. But he could just about bet the reason why this cop, standing across the street with an angered look on his face, was flagging him down was because he was late for class. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Skipping class, eh?" called the cop, as he began in Johnny's direction. "Come here!"

Johnny didn't panic. This was normal. Scoffing at the cop's attempts at scolding him, Johnny threw his half-smoked cigarette to the ground and bolted. He spent a lot of time running from authorities: prefects, teachers, and policemen.

The cop began to waddle after the young, physically fit boy, despite the obvious disadvantage. The short man panted as he struggled along, shouting commands at Johnny as he went. "Hey, stop kid! You're gonna be in big trouble when I get my hands around your neck!"

Despite the cop's aggravated determination, he was physically unable to keep up with Johnny, and his run slowed to a jog, which eventually slowed to a walk. Eventually, he gave up altogether, watching Johnny run towards the school, and into its gates.

He was in the clear, he made it.

Upon entering the gates, Prefects were rounding kids into the school building like cattle. A few Prefects shot some rude obscenities in Johnny's direction, but he paid no mind, waving them off and continuing in his direction towards class.

Johnny had Auto Shop, with his boys, as his first class of the day. The sound of the heavy equipment, car engines, and the laugh of his friends immediately took his mind off of his heartache. The smell of oil was more intoxicating than a woman's perfume.

If his heart didn't lie with the ladies, like his mind did most of the time, it most certainly lay with the shop. Johnny wasn't very academic. He wasn't book-smart, but he was logical, technical, and mechanical. He was good with his hands, fixing things in a hands-on fashion. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life behind a desk! He planned on actually earning his money in the world. Granted, right now, he could be doing better. But dealing drugs and selling alcohol to minors wasn't in his long-term plans.

Often times, Greasers were looked down on for their place in the workforce. If you asked Johnny, he'd say it wasn't fair. The nerds had their thing: books. The jocks had theirs: sports. The preps had theirs: money. And the Townies – well, the Townies didn't really have anything.

But it was only fair that Johnny and his boys had their own thing, which was mechanics, the art of the machine, the ability to build. They had the ability to make something out of nothing. This was what they were good at, and they capitalized on it.

Their kind was judged for graduating and staying in New Coventry to open shops and hardware stores, as if that was the only thing they could do. That wasn't true. Johnny was a smart guy, and he knew that. Johnny's best friend Lefty – hell, he was a genius! Johnny and all the other Greasers spent their lives in New Coventry, building friendships, street credentials, reputations, and hobbies. So, yeah, some didn't want to leave. But that's what set them apart from a lot of the other Social Groups of Bullworth Academy.

If the Preps could grow up to inherit their parents' money, like the trust fund babies they were, then why couldn't Johnny's crew open up a shop and be left alone? Yeah, auto shops didn't bring in a lot of cash, but that wasn't anyone else's problem. If you don't like New Coventry, then don't visit it. It was as simple as that in Johnny's mind.

The boys spent an hour and a half working on the vehicle they'd been trying to complete for weeks, now. When their break came, they worked through it. "We'll just go to lunch when class is done anyway, and we gotta finish the car, guys," Johnny would say. For the entire hour and forty-five minute class, the boys worked on their car, and when the bell rang they toddled off to lunch, where they eyed girls, terrorized the Preps, and taunted the launch lady.

"What's up, Edna," Johnny called, approaching the lunch line. "Who are we eating today?"

With a hacking cough and chunky sneeze, she roared back, "Your mother, if you're lucky!"

Johnny wasn't stupid enough to eat from the school cafeteria. He cheated on Mr. Hatrick's math test once and ended himself up in detention with Edna the lunch lady. There, he learned how to cook what she served for lunch and sometimes he found out who was put in it.

Once she ordered him to catch Mrs. Phillip's cat and bring it to her. He didn't know what for and he never found out. The cat scratched the hell out of him when he finally got his mitts on it and eventually he just gave up. He told Edna to shove it, that he was done with this detention crap.

Come to find out she never reported him. As far as the principal and Mr. Hatrick knew, Johnny had served out his sentence patiently, willingly, and diligently; that he proved himself to be a polite young man with great work ethic. From that, he gathered that Edna was all right, but he still wouldn't eat her food.

The boys left the line with fruit, chips, and the pre-wrapped sandwiches Peanut's mother sent him to school with. Peanut's family was just in as much hardship as everyone else, but Peanut's mother, Larraine, had more generosity in her heart than most. She cared about his friends, and made them sandwiches everyday for lunch at school. There were a lot of kids in New Coventry that couldn't depend on their parents. A lot of Peanut's friends found themselves seeking the wisdom of Larraine before ever considering asking their own parents the typical questions of teenagerhood.

"So, you got English next with Lola," Peanut whispered under the boys' loud banter in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Johnny scoffed, "so?" He wanted to seem uninterested, unaffected by Lola's deceit, but Peanut knew Johnny better than that.

"Well, no one's seen her all day that I know of. She's prolly hiding out or something, you know?"

"I'm done with that whore," he replied, defiantly, despite the fact he'd been looking forward to talking to Lola after class. He didn't want to seem weak in front of the boys, and hopefully he wouldn't after he broke things off with her, for good.

Peanut left it alone and went back to conversation with the boys. Johnny tried his best to join in, but he didn't do as well as usual, and it bothered him that everyone had a good guess why. Before he knew it the bell had rung, his half-eaten sandwich was in the garbage, and he was on his way to English.

He could already see her, in his mind, the way he usually found her in English. The leather jacket he gave her for her birthday, draped over the back of her chair; she was normally wearing pink; her scarf would be tied neatly around her neck; her books were would always be under her desk, untouched and unopened. In the back of class, they'd sit next to each other – that is when he actually attended – and they'd pass notes.

He didn't know what she did when he wasn't there. As the thought crossed his mind, he realized how stupid it was. Gord sat on the other side of Lola, and he had every day since term started. So, when Johnny was skipping and was out at the shop, Lola probably was passing notes with Gord, or even Chad who sat in front of her. The thought made him sick.

But when Johnny stepped into class seconds after the bell rang, he didn't see Lola in her desk. Gord was gone as well, his seat empty. Chad was there, but didn't even notice Johnny's existence. Preps are good at that, pretending like they're the only ones in the room.

Lola's seat, however, wasn't empty. It wasn't filled with just another girl at Bullworth that he had seen everyday since the beginning of term, or either a nerd who was unlucky enough to sit in the back because all the seats up front were taken. No, this face was unfamiliar. It was another girl, a pretty girl, a brunette with her nose in a book.

"Glad to see that you've decided to join us today, Mr. Vincent," Mr. Galloway announced with a smile. "Have a seat, please. I won't count you as tardy. You were only a few seconds after the bell." He laughed. "I'm just glad you showed up."

As Johnny sat in his usual desk, he couldn't help but stare at the girl who was occupying Lola's seat.

"Ms. Tyler," Mr. Galloway said to the girl.

Johnny watched her pull her nose out of her book and gaze up at Mr. Galloway, allowing him to get a better look at her face. She had milky skin, and chestnut brown hair, that was pulled over one shoulder, and her eyes were like the grey in a foggy morning. But, it was obvious she was a Prep. Her hair neatly groomed, makeup perfect, and the obviously expensive manicure on her hands. Even though she looked like a Prep, though, she was still quite lovely, and would serve to be a nice distraction for Johnny for the length of the class.

"You're caught up enough I believe," Galloway said to her. "Please show Johnny where we are in our novel."

Johnny watched as the Evelyn reached into the depths of her plain, black school bag and pulled out a class copy of the novel, which didn't resemble the one she'd been sticking her nose in. "I have my personal copy." She handed the book to him with a kind smile. "You can use the class edition I was assigned. We're on page one-hundred and sixty-nine, I think."

"Oh, okay," he replied, not really sure how to react. He knew he wasn't going to pay attention, but he turned the page anyway.

"I'm Evelyn Tyler, by the way," she added. She didn't look back up at him again, or offer him her hand, but began fanning through the pages of her book.

"Johnny Vincent..." Well, wasn't this something? He'd come to class for the first time in weeks to see Lola and break up with her, but it looked like he wouldn't be doing that, today, after all.

Galloway began his lecture about someone and Johnny really didn't care, and he didn't have anything else to do. He didn't have Lola to distract him, so he just sat there and waited for the class to end. He began to listen, because it took his mind off how bored he was. Whenever Galloway got distracted with something else, Evelyn would ask him questions, genuinely trying to help him catch up.

"Do you understand what the letter on her dress represents?" she would ask.

"He said adultery earlier, right?"

"That's right, but it's symbolizes so much more." Then, Evelyn would explain how symbolism was so prominent in the assigned novel, whereas Johnny was just impressed with himself that he knew what the 'A' stood for.

Evelyn continued walking Johnny through the story so far, attempting to catch him up. He wasn't keeping up very well. English wasn't his thing. He didn't really care for it and never had a reason to. But, she seemed dedicated to helping him, and helping hands were rare around Bullworth Academy. So, in attempts to be nice, and partly in awe of her willing to help a complete stranger, he sat quietly and listened.

As Galloway continued his lecture, a small freshman entered the classroom, running up with a piece of paper. Johnny watched as the teacher looked over the note and then crumpled it up in his fist in an obvious anger.

"Hatrick, you fiend," Johnny read on Galloway's lips. "Alright, class," he announced, "I have an errand to run. Feel free to discuss the material with your classmates. I'll be back in a moment."

He didn't seem very interested in leaving them with any sort of threat or anything of that nature, considering he was leaving them alone without supervision. In result, the very moment the door shut behind Galloway the class erupted in an uproar and it was obvious no one was talking about the reading material.

"Am I making sense?" Evelyn asked, flush in her cheeks, slightly embarrassed. "I feel like I'm rambling."

"Nah, nah, you're fine," Johnny replied.

He watched her turn away from her book, her eyes falling on the chalkboard at the front of the room. "Oh...Well, then..."

Johnny started to chuckle when he saw a jock at the black board, writing obscene, profane things. The rest of the class was pointing and laughing.

"How stupid," Evelyn said under her breath, disappointed. Promptly, at her statement, Johnny stopped laughing. "People can be so immature sometimes."

"Immature is just what boring people call fun people," Johnny said, unable to help himself break back into chuckling.

"Well, yeah, but THAT," she pointed at the badly drawn portrait of Hatrick chasing Galloway with a giant fish, "is just stupid. I mean, they could at least draw the fish better." Evelyn looked at Johnny as he sat at his desk chuckling. Watching him, she couldn't help herself stop from chuckling either.

Things began to settle down a little bit. Evelyn went to her reading and Johnny watched the few who were rambunctious make fools of themselves. Chad, who was sitting in front of her, started yawning and stretching. The desks were in rows. The front of her desk touched the chair of the person in front of her. It was very tight knit, so when Chad bent back in his chair and stretched out really wide, he got a little bit to close as he leaned backwards, arching his back.

"Excuse me," Evelyn said politely. "Can I get a little space, please?"

"Silence, cretin," the Prep replied rudely, apparently unaware of who he was speaking to.

Johnny thought it was strange Chad would speak to another Prep this way. He had an inkling suspicion it was because she was talking to him, and Preps and Greasers weren't exactly known for their love for one another.

Evelyn looked up with wide eyes, her brows furrowing as she adopted an angry expression. Johnny watched from the side, amazed by her reaction. "You want to try that one more time, trust fund baby?" Her tone was vicious. It was actually kind of hot, he couldn't help but think.

Twenty-eight sets of eyes looked at Evelyn, shock on most faces and interest on others. Chad turned around and said, "I told you to cease, you cretin. I haven't the time of day for people like you."

A nerve struck in Johnny after that statement. This was the first time he'd ever met Evelyn, and she was already proving herself to be a tough little thing. However, as far as Johnny was concerned, it didn't matter how tough she was – a girl shouldn't be talked to like that. "You might want to re-think your tone, Prep, before I throw your ass to the ground," Johnny threatened.

See, Johnny only _thought_ he was mad. Johnny only _thought_ he hated Chad. Chad was being rude to a female, and that was highly inappropriate by Johnny's book. But that didn't make him nearly as angry, not nearly as livid as Chad's next statement.

"Oh, you mean like I did to your girlfriend?" Chad sneered.

Evelyn was confused, and the round of oohs and snickers didn't help either. "Oh, boy," she thought. She'd never heard a screech so loud as Johnny's desk, rising so forcefully the back of his knees sent it back a couple of inches, causing it to scrape the tile floor. Chad stood, too, but very nervously.

"You say that one more time," Johnny threatened, closing the space between him and Chad, both sporting menacing glares.

Evelyn wasn't quite sure how to react to the boys' sizing up one another. This morning, she never thought that class would end this way. She looked up at Johnny, who towered over Chad, glaring down at him with utter discontent. She didn't need to know a lot to gather that Chad and Johnny had preexisting issues. She didn't know the anything with Johnny's girlfriend, either, but she figured it wasn't exactly a honeymoon by the things she'd heard. She wondered if he and Chad were going to fight, right here in class, or if she was going to have to stand up and break it up. There wasn't much of a chance to find out.

"_What_ is the meaning of this!?" All eyes fell on Galloway, who stood in the doorway of the classroom, bewildered eyes on Johnny and Chad. He marched into the classroom with Hatrick at his heels.

Johnny felt Hatrick's large hands grab a firm hold his shoulders and yank him away from Chad as Galloway took Chad by the collar of his Aquaberry sweater.

"This is unacceptable!" Hatrick roared.

"I leave for fifteen minutes, and I come back to this!" Galloway added.

"_Well, they're pissed_," thought Evelyn.

Worry initially set in when Hatrick started dragging Johnny away, his hands clutched at the Greaser's black leather jacket, Galloway following suit with Chad.

"Ms. Tyler, grab Mr. Vincent's things for him," Mr. Galloway called to Evelyn, not breathing a word about Chad's belongings.

Part II

The last time Evelyn had seen Principal Crabblesnitch, it was the day she first arrived. She remembered standing in his office, being lectured on the ways of Bullworth Academy, almost as if she was already in trouble. Following everyone up the stairs in the main lobby of the Academy, she didn't expect this visit to be anymore pleasant.

Evelyn would have much preferred to just stay behind, but she supposed she didn't really have that much of a choice, anymore. It would be more awkward if she stayed behind than if she tagged along. So, with a sigh, she followed them into Principal Crabblesnitch's office.

As she suspected, he didn't look very happy, sitting at his desk, arms folded, and a look of great discontent on his face.

Galloway sat Chad down in a chair in front of Principal Crabblesnitch's desk and said hesitantly, "I have to get back to my class. I'm going to go tend to my students."

"You should do the same, Mr. Hatrick," Principal Crabblesnitch directed toward the permanently angered Math teacher. A dangerous stare loomed down onto the boys. "I'll handle these two. Thank you."

Mr. Galloway kind of nodded and then bolted out of the office unusually quick, Hatrick not far behind. Evelyn found herself stuck in the middle of the office, unsure of what to do. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a spare chair next to the doorway, and settled herself there where she was out of sight, nervous as to what exactly would become of this meeting.

"Johnny Vincent," Principal Crabblesnitch began in a menacing voice. "Why are you so keen on destroying my school?" What an accusation! Johnny didn't reply, fists clenched, lips forming a hard line. "And you," he turned to Chad. "You come from such a respected family, dear boy. Why do you choose to associate yourself with _such_ an ingrate?"

Evelyn was surprised that Crabblesnitch would go so far as name-calling, especially during this obvious game of favorites.

"I ain't associatin' with nobody! Especially _this_ Prep."

Chad just smirked.

"It's 'anybody.' Learn to speak proper English, boy!" Crabblesnitch snapped. "I'd send you back to your English class to learn some English, but you don't have that luxury, anymore. I don't think we'll be having anymore problems from you."

Johnny sat up in his chair, quickly. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Johnny exclaimed.

"I have had _enough_ from you, Johnny Vincent! I have no choice but to expel you! So as to prevent any further issues like this coming up again!"

"Expulsion!" he exclaimed.

"Serves you right, greaser," Chad snickered.

Despite Evelyn's desire to stay hidden and unseen, she couldn't help herself rise out of her chair and exclaim, "No!" But, as she did, all three sets of eyes fell on her, much like before in English class. "_Oh, not this again_," she thought.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Tyler?" Crabblesnitch inquired, a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"_Your employees drug me here," _she wanted to say. "_I haven't the faintest clue why I'm here." _But instead, she settled with a quick excuse, "I'm...your witness?"

She really didn't expect it to work, but after a moment of silence, Crabblesnitch asked calmly, "Well, then? What do you have to say?"

Evelyn was surprised that Crabblesnitch was at all interested in what she had to say. She guessed it was because she was fairly new and he hadn't had a chance to decide a reason to dislike her yet. However, she had to take this opportunity.

She didn't know how to say it exactly, but she figured she was going to have to start somewhere. The truth was a good start. "Johnny didn't start the fight," Evelyn blurted nervously.

"And I guess Chad did, then, right?" Crabblesnitch chuckled. "Am I supposed to believe that this Greaser with a record _dirtier than his hair_ didn't start the fight with Chad, who has one of the most pristine records in school?"

"Only because his parents pay you to keep your mouth shut!" Johnny scoffed under his breath.

"Shut up, Johnny," Evelyn spat before Crabblesnitch got the chance to respond. "I'm trying to defend you."

Crabblesnitch only glared at Johnny.

"Look, Principal Crabblesnitch, I started the fight, not Johnny." Of course as soon as he heard this, Johnny jerked around in his seat to look at her, a shocked expression on his face, but the shock on Crabblesnitch's face was even more so. "Chad was in my space, and I started arguing with him. He said some things to me, and Johnny felt the need to defend me. Chad was minding his own business and Johnny was just trying to defend a girl." That's probably where the truth ended. Chad wasn't minding his own business. He was an annoying prick, but Johnny did go out of his way to defend her. "Johnny had the best intentions. If there's anyone that should be punished, it's me, but it's certainly nothing to expel anyone over."

After a moment of silence from all three other parties, Crabblesnitch finally said, "Well, then. I certainly wasn't expecting _this_." He looked at Johnny and then to Evelyn. "Since you're new, Ms. Tyler and your parents are very well respected in their field, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, and believe that this…" he paused, "_cretin_ really did have the best intentions. I'll take that into consideration, that perhaps there's hope for him after all." He seemed bewildered, but got over it and looked to Johnny, "As for punishment, I won't expel you, Johnny." (Johnny let out a quick sigh of relief.) "However, if anything like this happens again, expulsion will be the final step in your high school career at Bullworth Academy. Do you understand?"

"What about her?!" Chad exclaimed.

"As for you, Ms. Tyler," he turned his attention again, "you and Mr. Vincent will serve detention for two days for Galloway because of your…disturbance this afternoon."

Johnny scoffed at Principal Crabblesnitch. Evelyn thanked him.

"And of course, Chad, you are free to go."

Johnny piped up immediately, angered by the injustice of it. "Wait a min-"

But Evelyn shushed him before he could finish, interrupting him promptly, "Just thank Principal Crabblesnitch, Johnny," she scorned in a wry tone.

Johnny looked at Evelyn as if she were crazy, to order him around, and then looked at Principal Crabblesnitch, and muttered something along the lines of "Thank you."

As Principal Crabblesnitch stood, the boys took their queues and rose. The Principal waltzed around the two boys and Evelyn to the door. He reached over dramatically and held it open, standing tall, and looking down at the three. "Don't let this happen again," then motioned with his hands for them to leave.

Chad bolted first, followed by Johnny who walked in a cool stride. Evelyn, however, was stopped at the door.

"Ms. Tyler?"

Looking up at him nervously, she replied, "Yes?"

"Don't expect me to be this merciful next time."


	2. ii Evelyn Tyler

ii. Evelyn Tyler

"Well, you sure look like you had an exciting day," Christy sang in a laugh.

From her bed, which was surrounded by empty boxes, her gaze shot to the doorway where she saw gorgeous, redheaded Christy. One of the best, _and worst,_ thing to happen to boys.

"I suppose that's because I did have an interesting day." Evelyn fell onto her white quilted, fluffy bed, letting out a big sigh.

Her friend cocked a brow and sauntered into Evelyn's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She plopped onto the bed, shaking the frame, and said, "Yeah, Chad told Pinky, who told me what happened."

"Oh, God, _that_ mongrel!" Evelyn spat at the sound of Chad's name. What a jerk, being so rude to Evelyn and handing Johnny over to Crabblesnitch on a silver platter for expulsion. A dark, angry feeling began to spiral through her, and she shot upright on her bed. "You know that…_trust-fund baby_," the words came out nasty, "almost got me and Johnny Vincent _kicked out _of the Academy!"

Christy started laughing. "Oh, trust me, I know. _Everybody_ knows. And Pinky's not pleased with you."

"What?" Pinky? Why was Pinky angry? Evelyn hadn't seen her since yesterday morning? But Evelyn supposed that Social Circles were taken seriously, here at Bullworth Academy. Evelyn _had_ bowed up to Chad, in defense of a Greaser.

"Yeah, Chad is part of her little clique, and no doubt he got to Pinky before you did." Christy gave Evelyn a look of sincerity. "There's no telling what he told her."

Evelyn was already suffering from the stress of the situation and now Pinky was angry with her? Christy and Pinky were the first girls that Evelyn had befriended when she first arrived at Bullworth Academy, a month after term had started. Christy was kind enough to show her the ropes of the school, such as who was who, what was what, who was datable, and who was not. Pinky shared a few words of wisdom, too, of course - on what to and what not to wear, but that's really as much wisdom from Pinky you'd get.

She liked her girls quite a bit, but of course they both came with their baggage. Christy had a different boyfriend every week ("_To each their own_," Evelyn thought easily.) and Pinky was sweet, but she had the IQ of a bread stick and the memory of a tortilla.

"So, is she mad that I started a fight with her friend or what?" Evelyn inquired uneasily. She was beginning to think that she didn't like the regular school environment. Her parents sent her to Bullworth Academy so that she would seem more relatable on her Ivy League college applications. She'd been homeschooled up to this point, and was beginning to wish she could just go back to traveling the world with her parents, with a tutor on hand.

"Chad is an insecure, rich trust-fund baby who has nothing better to do than pet his own ego," Christy responded snidely. "He told Pinky that you flew at him and that he dodged out of the way with his cat-like reflexes!" – Evelyn scoffed at this – "And that Johnny joined in, because he's always had it out for Chad, ever since Chad got with Lola!"

"Lola?"

"_Oh, you mean like I did to your girlfriend?"_ Chad had said. Initially, that statement is what made Johnny so livid.

"Lola is Johnny's girlfriend, or hopefully ex-girlfriend," Christy informed, getting up from Evelyn's bed. She walked over to the dresser and started digging through a basket of nail polish, wondering how Evelyn could have travelled from South Korea with so much junk. "She cheated on him with like twelve different guys."

Evelyn burst into laughter. "Well," she said catching her breath, "I figured Chad's statement pissed him off, but Chad still shouldn't go around telling lies about what happened."

Christy gave her a knowing smirk, threw the bottle of nail polish she'd been looking at back into the basket and strode over to Evelyn. Kneeling down to eye level with Evelyn, Christy said devilishly, "They're rich, Evelyn. That's what they do. They lie."

Evelyn liked Christy, for several reasons. She was down to Earth. The Preps thought they lived on Mount Olympus and were God's gift to humanity. The Bullies thought they were all-powerful. The Nerds thought too much. And the Jocks didn't think at all. Christy, however, didn't belong to a clique or a designated social circle, like Pinky did. She sort of did her own thing. She was independent and didn't require anyone's validation. She talked to who she wanted, wore what she wanted, dated who she wanted, and didn't have to worry about the social repercussions. Ironically, because of that she was quite popular, but Evelyn couldn't help but think that some of that popularity came from Christy's dating habits.

"You don't count," Christy added, eyeing Evelyn up and down, referring to Evelyn's background. "Your parents are respected doctors. They're famous for their hard work, and travel the world to study the peoples of it. Your parents worked for their money, and their ability to take you to places like," Christy looked down at the empty box beside her feet, picking up and displaying the label, FROM SOUTH KOREA. "From places like this, from South Korea, and you were telling me about Australia the other day." She threw the box into the corner and added, "But Pinky? Pinky's never worked a day in her life, and she's never going to have to. She's going to marry a cousin and inherit her parent's money when they die, and then inherit her in-laws' money after _they_ die. Her parents have never worked in their lives, and neither have her parents' parents."

Christy was right. Generations ago, one of Pinky's grandfathers bought some land in a clever buy, which he made money off of and invested back into landowning. For decades, he built a fortune, that of which he passed down to his spoiled children when he died. Pinky's father didn't have to do any form of business. He owned the business, but didn't have to take care of it. He just hired other people to do it. And all Pinky's mother did was shop and sleep with every man _but_ Pinky's father.

"It's just the way they are." Christy finished, plopping back down onto Evelyn's bed. "You'll tell Pinky the truth, and she'll believe you. Don't worry about it."

Evelyn fell back onto her bed again, watching Christy leaf through a book that was on her bedside table, starting to think about the day she'd had. Almost getting expelled, almost getting in a fight, almost getting _someone_ _else_ expelled. It was almost too much to believe. Was this what school was like everywhere?

"You're reading _The_ _Scarlet_ _Letter_ in Mr. Galloway's class, right?" Christy inquired, putting the book back onto the bedside table and now started to dive through the drawers.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to know what you read today. I skipped. The curriculum's the same in every class, so…" She pulled a long slinky out of the drawer, and at the end of it a pencil was entangled in it.

"Uhm, sure," Evelyn replied, eyeing Christy and rolling off the bed. "I'll just see where my bookmark is." She went for her book bag next to the doorway and began to rifle through it. She looked over the whole thing twice, but couldn't find the book. "Oh, God," she said in an annoyed tone. "I think I forgot it in Mr. Galloway's class." She rolled her eyes, aggravated by the whole day.

Christy looked up from the mess of slinky she'd created. "The school doesn't close until 7 o'clock, you can run over and get it. If you don't do it tonight, don't count on it being there tomorrow."

"Just my luck," she chimed, throwing her book bag back into its corner. "Wait, here, I'll run and go get it."

Part II

"What a day," Johnny thought as he made his way from the main building to the school gates.

He could have killed Chad earlier today if Mr. Hatrick hadn't snatched him away like he did. Johnny was pissed, yeah, but he was also kind of relieved. It was hard to believe that he was almost expelled, and it was even harder to believe that a girl like Evelyn would stick up for him like that. He supposed he was lucky, but he couldn't help but be aggravated by the day's events. He didn't think it could get any worse.

"Johnny?" he heard in that familiar voice, the way she sang his name. Only she could say it like that.

He'd been drudging along with his hands in his pockets, heading for New Coventry, but before he could even reach the school gates, he looked up and saw Lola. She was wearing the jacket he'd given her, her scarf tied around her neck, and she stood with her left hip cocked to the side. He realized how stupid he was to get so angry over English and expulsion when he remembered how miserable he'd been this morning over everything concerning Lola.

If Lola had just shown up to English, he would have broken things off with her before class and then just left. But no, he read with Evelyn, Chad popped off at her, and Johnny almost got expelled. Aside from almost getting expelled, Johnny still has this problem to take care of, but he didn't exactly want to fool with her right now. He was heartbroken this morning, but now he was just pissed at the world. The idea of Chad and Lola together just pissed him off more, and he couldn't get the visual out of his head. Then he remembered how Gord had skipped with Lola today. It didn't take a genius to guess why. "God, this just keeps getting better," he thought.

"Bug off, Lola," he said spitefully, and kept walking.

But she jumped in front of him and said, "Johnny! What's wrong?" in her deep, sultry voice.

Rage was his initial reaction, but he must be broken or something, he thought, because the rage came up as laughter. "You've got to be kidding me," he said to himself, and Lola adopted a confused expression. "You're kidding me, right?" he said, looking at her, with a sarcastic smile. It melted away quickly and was replaced by an aggravated expression. "You slept with like three other guys, Lola!" he said, as if it was common knowledge and she was the one person on planet Earth who didn't know. "And if you didn't _sleep_ with them, you flirted with 'em, dated 'em, and took their money."

"But, but Johnny! That's not true!" she defended.

"Oh, it's true, Lola," he corrected with a mean glare. "And don't play dumb. _Everyone_ knows." He walked around her, but she jumped back in front of him again.

"But, Johnny! I love you."

Normally, his heart would have melted, and like the times before, he would have just run back to her and given her a fifteenth chance, but this time he didn't. This time he knew better, and this time he was fed up. "No, Lola," he said in a final tone, stopping to look her in the eye. "You only love yourself. You've only ever loved yourself. You like that nerd because he does your homework. You like Chad and Gord because of their money. And you like me because I'm practically the king of this town. You know it, and everybody knows it."

She wore a hurtful expression, but he didn't care.

"I'm done with you, Lola, and your antics. Leave me alone, and don't ever speak to me again."

Instead of walking away, he stood there and stared her down, looking her in the eye, standing his ground, finally. Her womanly wiles wouldn't work on him anymore. He wouldn't allow it. Lip quivering, she didn't bother trying to defend herself. Instead, she turned on her heels and headed for the girl's dormitory. Johnny followed her with his eyes, watching her walk away from him, finally, and waited for the wave of comfort to come, for the wave of relief.

It didn't come, but surprise did when Lola passed Evelyn, who stood about fifteen feet away, with a very wary expression. Embarrassment set into him. "How long were you there?" he demanded.

"Oh, uhm, only a few seconds. I didn't mean to interrupt, uhm, I just, uhm," she pointed towards the school's main building. "Uhm, I was going to the school, I forgot something… Are you okay?"

"What do you care," he spat, and then turned away from her, stomping in the direction of the school gate.

Offended, she called after him, "Excuse me! There's no need to be rude!" She started after him. "I was just asking if you were okay. You need to get some manners!" Johnny was kind of impolite. He's disrespectful to elders, doesn't say please and thank you, and reacts badly when people ask the tough questions.

"Don't make assumptions about me!" He exclaimed, turning around to look at her. "You don't know me."

"Oh, really?" she challenged. "I know that you're rude. You have no manners. And you act like the world owes you something."

"I'm not the one going around and trying to get people expelled!" he sounded.

"Excuse me? I saved your ass! You're the one who jumped out of your seat ready to kill, because of one immature statement. I rescued your ass from expulsion, buddy. And you didn't even say thank you."

"Well, _thank_ _you_!" He yelled furiously, turning around and stomping away again.

"Well, _you're_ _freaking_ _welcome_!" Evelyn screamed, annoyed. She turned on her heels swiftly, with creeping irritation in every step. She tried to ignore the people staring at her.

Evelyn and Johnny went their different ways. Johnny was heading back to New Coventry, and Evelyn went to go get her book.

She could not believe him, the nerve of him, to pop off at her like that. Twice in one day, two different people popped off at her, even when she was trying to be as polite as possible. She just wanted Chad's enormous head out of her workspace during English, and she was genuinely worried for Johnny's emotional well being after that argument Evelyn had accidentally witnessed. Pinky was angry with her, and Evelyn hadn't even seen her today! She was slowly beginning to decide that she was getting fed up with this school.

She ran up to the school, grabbed her book, and returned to her dorm. Conveniently, Christy was still in Evelyn's room when she returned, sprawled out on her bed, reading Evelyn's bedside table novel in one hand, holding the tangled up slinky in the other hand. The slinky was even more of a catastrophe now than before she'd left.

"You look comfortable," Evelyn said announcing her presence.

"Because I am." Christy threw the novel and slinky in the bedside drawer. Looking up at Evelyn, she went, "You know you have one of the newer mattresses in the dorm? It's so comfy. I'm jealous. All the rich kids get the good beds."

"Well, we pay a higher tuition than everyone else," Evelyn replied, handing her friend _The Scarlet Letter_, with its protruding bookmark.

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you think Harrington House exists? Tad and Chad and Brad and-"

"And all the other ad's," Christy snorted. "So original."

"Anyway, that's how Harrington House is there. I think Derby's parents paid for it mostly. That and like maybe another set, from what Derby's told me, so far."

"I wonder what it's like in there." Christy became distant. "Do you think they have like lush furniture, and hot-tubs?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Pinky snuck in once, and described it to me as a _décor catastrophe_."

Christy laughed. "Sounds like Pinky."

"She also says that the girl's dormitory is way prettier and decorated way better."

"I hear the boy's dorm looks like a dump."

"I believe it." Evelyn thought of all those bullies and jocks incapable of thought. Then she thought of Johnny. She wondered if he stayed in the dorm, but then recalled how he left school property. "Do some people live off-campus?"

"Yeah," Christy answered, beginning to braid her own hair. "All of the greasers that I know of live in New Coventry. Most of their parents work two jobs to pay for tuition. If you live off campus, you don't have to pay for dorm rooms; just for the classes and stuff. And Chad, he lives with his parents on weekends, but stays at Harrington House during weekdays. His parents are never home on the weekends, so he just throws parties and stuff, or so Pinky tells me."

"Like Johnny Vincent," Evelyn said blankly, her thoughts still on the rude boy.

"Uhm," Christy chuckled and said in a doubtful tone, "I don't think Johnny throws parties every weekend, Evie."

"Oh, no, no," she corrected. "I meant he lives off campus, too. Like the rest of the greasers."

"Uhm, yeah, he owns the greasers."

Confused, "What?"

Christy began to run her fingers through Evelyn's chestnut colored hair, and began to form a braid. "Yeah, he's like the leader of the greasers. Everything he says in New Coventry goes. He's like the king or something. He has a lot of underground headway. He controls a lot that goes down in Bullworth Town, too."

"Really?" Evelyn sounded impressed.

"Yeah, Evelyn, there are criminals everywhere. All you have to do is make friends with other criminals and alliances. You can do anything. There's no rest for the wicked."

Evelyn could hear the smirk in Christy's voice. "How do you know all this?"

"Peanut."

"What the hell is peanut?"

"_Who_," Christy corrected. "He's kind of my current thing right now."

"_Thing_?" she giggle.

"Like you should talk. What brings up Johnny Vincent of all people? Still worried about that fight, today?"

"It wasn't a fight!" Evelyn corrected. "It was…an 'almost-fight.' And, I dunno, I ran into him on the way to the school earlier."

Christy stopped braiding her hair and then leaned around Evelyn to look at her in the face, with a big smirk and interested eyes. "Oh, really, now?"

Evelyn scoffed. "Oh, shut up."

"What happened?" she begged, continuing to braid her hair, tugging at her hair a little bit for emphasis.

"Nothing."

"Evie, come on. He's obviously on your mind, otherwise you wouldn't have asked things about where he lives and you wouldn't have been so interested in his social status."

She gave in, and in a defeated tone she replied, "He just - I ran into him arguing with Lola and he was kind of rude to me. I'm kind of mad at him for being such a jerk, especially after I saved his ass, today."

"Greasers are temperamental, girl. Get used it. You gotta be feisty in order to handle a greaser."

"Like you?" Evelyn laughed.

"Exactly," Christy giggled. "Like me."


	3. iii And Then The Sky Fell Over Me

_And The Sky Fell Over Me_

iii. And Then The Sky Fell Over Me

"He's rude, but he is the finest specimen, is he not?" Christy said in a bubbly tone, giggling like such a girl. Evelyn just rolled her eyes.

The two girls were heading to the main building before class. Christy looked magnificent and Evelyn looked awful. They'd talked all night the night before, and eventually they just passed out. Christy can work on no sleep for a week and still look dashing. Evelyn felt like crap and thought she looked like crap. She's one of those people that need at least twelve hours of sleep in order to function, and it's not like she could just head back to the dorms right after her second class. Today, she had detention, with Johnny Vincent, and an angry English teacher, and she was _dreading _it.

"Hey, don't look so glum," Christy said, perky as ever. "You'll get wrinkles."

"Ugh, you're beginning to sound like Pinky," Evelyn groaned.

"Whom you have Math with." They stopped and sat on the steps. Christy reached into her bag and pulled out a pre-wrapped bagel and handed it to Evelyn, and then pulled out another one for herself. What one will find absolutely amazing about Christy is that she keeps like a second house in her purse. If you need something, tweezers, a pencil, hair tie, an orphan – you name it, it's in Christy's purse! "What do you plan on doing about her?"

Blankly, with no good ideas, Evelyn gave, "I guess just tell her the truth. If she wants to believe Brad, I guess she can."

"Chad," Christy corrected, quickly.

"What?"

"Chad. You said Brad. His name is Chad."

"Oh…" She either felt defeated or just plain tired.

"See!" Christy exclaimed happily. "You're already forgetting about yesterday!"

And as she mentioned it, everything came back.

"I was just forgetting about it! And now you bring it up again!" Evelyn whined, wanting to die. Her brain capacity was cut in half, already, from the lack of sleep and was put in an all around bad mood. Memories of the day before did not need to be re-awakened.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Christy cried, guiltily.

Saddened and defeated, Evelyn stood, with her still-wrapped bagel in her hand and said, "Look, I'm gonna head off to Hatrick's for math. Maybe I can catch Pinky before the bell and I won't have to write all this shit down on paper for Hatrick to take up and just read to the class."

"Oh, okay…" Christy frowned. She felt so bad for mentioning yesterday when Evelyn was already so depressed for the morning. As she sat on the steps, watching Evelyn drudge away, she yelled after her, "I'm sorry, again!"

If today was the day for Evelyn to get into a fight, she decided that today was the day. Not yesterday, but _today_ was the day. She thought this because she'd been standing for the last two full minutes waiting for these two jocks to move out of the way at the top of the staircase. Two minutes doesn't seem long, but two literal full minutes, waiting for someone to move, when you have somewhere to be is pretty annoying. "Excuse me," she sounded off, robotically.

They didn't budge, nor didn't they even acknowledge her existence.

"Excuse me," she said again.

And again, nothing.

"Ex-"

"She said _move_!" Evelyn heard someone boom behind her.

Surprised at the sudden yelp, she turned around to see Johnny standing abnormally close to her. Craning her neck a little further, she realized that there was an entire crowd of students behind her, waiting for the two jocks to move, just like she was. She found it amazing how they were unable to see fifteen people waiting on them to move their wastes of skins. She also found it amazing how well Johnny smelled, and how close she was to him. Then Evelyn shook those thoughts away really quick. Looking up at him, over her shoulder, as he gazed up at the two empty shells, waiting for them to move, she decided that Johnny looked _really_ cute from this angle. She shook that thought off, too.

Johnny called at them again. "Hey! Your helmet has more brains than you! Move it!"

"Don't start _another_ fight!" Evelyn heard herself exclaim.

"What did you just say?!" One of the jocks quickly replied, their attention finally caught.

Evelyn turned, quickly taking control of the situation. "You misunderstood him," she offered in a kind, soft voice. Some how, magically and out of the blue, Evelyn was able to pull a sweet and kind attitude out of that nasty witch attitude she'd been wearing all morning. The large blond with an abnormally large head looked down at her. He looked mesmerized by her as she spoke in an obviously comforting voice, giving a charming smile. "He asked you if you would move, and that he was sorry to bother you. Would you mind moving, please? There are a lot of people who need to get to their classes."

He chuckled with a goofy grin and blank eyes. "Oh, okay." He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and said, "Come on, Luis, let's go to Chemistry."

Evelyn watched them walk off and enter the Biology room.

"What a waste of space," Johnny commented.

"Yeah," Evelyn agreed, "They'll never pass Chemistry in_ there_." She made turned at the staircase to head over to math class, but noticed that Johnny was headed in the same direction. "What class do you have? She asked.

"Home economics," he answered stoically.

She laughed. "I don't see you as that much of a cook."

"I've never gone to the class before," he admitted indifferently.

"Then why are you going, today?"

"To get some stuff from Norton," he said.

"Stuff? I'm guessing that's drugs?"

He didn't answer.

She stopped at her turn to Mr. Hatrick's class and called, "Am I going to see you in detention this afternoon?"

Again, he didn't answer.

"Johnny, don't you dare skip detention after I risked my butt sticking up for you!" she called after him.

Again, no answer.

She was getting really tired of people ignoring her and being rude to her. However, the opportunity for her to get angry was taken, as Pinky rounded the corner out of Mr. Hatrick's room and bolted for Evelyn. "

Evelyn!" Pinky exclaimed, the sound of her pearl white sneakers squeaking against the floor echoed throughout the hallway. She had a look of determination on her face, but Evelyn cut her off before she could actually say anything.

"Pinky, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday." Pinky looked at Evelyn with such a look of concern, and it confused Evelyn a _lot_. "Christy told me that Chad told you that I started a fight with him, and that Johnny tried to kill him, but that's not true," she blurted out.

Pinky shook her head and placed both hands on each of Evelyn's shoulders. "It's okay, Evie, I know the truth," she said solemnly.

"Wait, what, you do?" Evelyn was missing something, apparently.

"Yes! Ethan told Trent who told Luis who told Lefty who told Beatrice who told Melvin who told me while he was doing my homework that Chad just went after you! And that Johnny jumped in and defended you!"

Evelyn didn't say a word. She just stood there and watched Pinky get excited over a way-exaggerated story.

"I never thought that Johnny Vincent would be so kind and chivalrous to jump in and defend a lady like that! Perhaps he likes you! You know he did break up with that slut, Lola, right?" Pinky could hold a conversation with herself if she had to. In fact, Evelyn was sure Pinky already did that on a regular basis - like right now. "Are you okay?" she cried in such a sincere tone.

Evelyn could let Pinky believe what she wanted to believe, but she felt the need, morally, to at least try to tell Pinky the truth. "Pinky," she tried, "Chad didn't attack me, but he didn't exactly handle the situation well either. I asked him if he would move out of my space, politely, and he snapped at me. Johnny didn't like the idea of him talking to a girl like that so he defended me. But he's actually not that chivalrous at all. He hasn't said one nice word to me since we left Principal Crabblesnitch's office."

"Evie," Pinky chimed, "There's no need to be modest. It's okay. Chad's a lying, malicious pig. You're my friend, and I love you." She smiled. "I'm on your side."

Even though Pinky insisted that what she heard was true, and that Evelyn was only being a modest mouse, at least they agreed on one thing – that what Chad said was untrue. "I mean, what she heard wasn't _that_ far from the truth," Evelyn thought. "Johnny _did_ stick up for me, and Chad was the one out of line, especially when he said that comment about Lola." Whatever the situation was, whatever who believed what, Evelyn was sick of this he-said-she-said nonsense and was just happy that she and Pinky were on good terms.

So finally, giving up on the situation, she just smiled and gratefully replied to Pinky, "Thanks, Pinks, you're a great friend."

Pinky linked her arm with Evelyn's and lead her to Mr. Hatrick's class for their Advanced Trigonometry lesson. Joy.

"We'll see you later tonight, okay?" Pinky said smiling, with Christy at her side.

Evelyn returned the smile and turned into Mr. Galloway's classroom. What an awful feeling she had. She felt like she was being dropped off at prison. This was just detention. Why was she dreading this so?

Entering the classroom, she saw Mr. Galloway at his desk, deep into grading papers, a tall stack to his left and a short stack to his right. Evelyn hoped that the shorter stack was the "to-be-graded" stack.

"Mr. Galloway?" she called.

He looked up and smiled once he saw her. "Ms. Tyler! Good to see you. I mean, as far as detention goes, that is." He stood, approached her, and took her bag for her and set it on a table in the corner of the room. "Hopefully, Mr. Vincent will show up soon and we can get to business." Turning back to her he looked her in the eye and said, "I know you didn't start anything, Evelyn, but it's very humble of you to serve this detention with Johnny."

"Chad's a creep," Evelyn said under her breath.

"Yes, he is. I insisted that Chad serve the detention as well, but Principal Crabblesnitch only bit my head off."

"Do rich kids get away with everything here?"

Mr. Galloway gave Evelyn a very disappointed frown, and with an exasperated sigh he replied, "Yes, Ms. Tyler. Yes, they do."

Evelyn wasn't that surprised. In fact, if she wanted out of this detention, she could probably get out of it, but she felt partially responsible, and if she paid her way out of this, she'd be just like Chad.

"Well, until Johnny shows up, we can get started." He sounded chipper.

"Uhm, okay." She watched as he walked over to the blackboard. Mr. Galloway tugged at the chain that dangled down from the large world map he had hanging on the wall over the dirty board.

"I don't normally use this map, but I haven't had a chance to properly clean the blackboard." Tugging at it, it immediately recoiled revealing a black chunky chalky mess, and the badly drawn portrait of Mr. Galloway getting chased by Mr. Hatrick and a giant fish. Evelyn grimaced at it. "Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "That…_obviously_ needs cleaning." He pointed to the two stacks of papers. "This," he pointed to the big pile, "is the ungraded pile. The other pile is the graded pile. They aren't essays, luckily for you. They're all quizzes and tests that are multiple choice and this," he handed her a sheet of paper, "is the answer key." Then he bent down and pulled a folder out of the drawer of his desk. The folder was almost half an inch thick. "_Unluckily _for you these are essays that need grading."

Her eyes widened at the folder.

"I know how smart you are, Ms. Tyler. I know you've read _The_ _Scarlet_ _Letter_ more than once and I've seen your scores for the courses you've studied it in before. Please read these, see that they answer the questions that I asked, and grade for grammar and spelling as well. I'll look after you to make sure you're being fair."

She laughed catching on really quick to his bull cocky. "No, you're not, otherwise you'd just do it yourself."

He gave a big smile. "You're right, I lied." He walked around her and headed for the door. "I have a staff meeting to get to. I trust you'll behave and keep Johnny in check, right?"

Evelyn gave Mr. Galloway a humorous salute with a goofy grin. "Yes sir."

"Fantastic. I'll be back in an hour. Let me know if Johnny cops out on us." And with that he disappeared into the hallway leaving Evelyn alone in the English classroom.

"Detention," Johnny thought. "What a crock." Obviously Johnny didn't want to go to detention, but he knew that Evelyn would be there. If she wasn't going then he wouldn't go. It was only because he felt like he owed her, and he knew that she would serve the detention with or without him, that he was going. He'd feel guilty if he just left her hanging like that. So, he swallowed his pride and headed to Mr. Galloway's classroom from the auto shop.

He already knew he'd need a cigarette to get through the next two hours, so he bummed one off of Peanut. If he didn't have to go to detention he'd just get some from Yum Yum Market and chill in the abandoned tenements for a bit, but Johnny was a man of honor. He wasn't going to let two hours spent in an English classroom jeopardize that.

He dug his hands in his pockets because the October weather was just now getting too chilly to go without a jacket, these days. He was beginning to wish he had savored the last drag of the cigarette he put out moments before in the shop. It was Thursday afternoon. Most kids were either at clubs, tutoring, or had a butt load of homework to tend to, so the walkways were empty, not a soul to be seen, and it was only 4 o'clock, or at least Johnny thought, until he saw Christy and Pinky hop down the front steps of the school. He could hear them giggling, and Johnny thought it was annoying. Johnny kept walking. Those girls didn't exist to him, but as he passed them he heard someone address him.

"Johnny Vincent!" Pinky announced in a self-righteous tone. "If you see Chad at detention, let him know that I'm very displeased with his behavior."

Johnny scoffed at her request. "Why don't you go find him yourself and tell 'em that. He doesn't have detention."

"…What?!" Pinky exclaimed.

Johnny couldn't believe this girl.

"He attacked a GIRL and he didn't get detention?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Christy sounded in the background, but she went unnoticed.

"That infuriates me! Ugh!" Pinky exclaimed in her girly voice. "Don't worry, Johnny!" (Johnny was beginning to think that Pinky was more melodramatic than Lola.) "I will inform Principal Crabblesnitch of this injustice right away! Chad's dishonest, disheartening, dis… uhm…" Her vocabulary was obviously limited.

"Disaffirming?" Christy offered, still in the background.

"Disaffirming actions will not go unpunished!" And then she stopped and looked at the front doors of the main building with an indecisive look, which shot to the ground, and then she added, "But first I have to go to the bathroom." She grabbed Christy by the arm and shot for the girl's dorm in a quick jog. Johnny just turned around and continued to English class. He didn't run into anyone else on the way to Mr. Galloway's classroom.

Evelyn was already there. He knew he was late but he was sure she'd get over it. She sat at the desk with two stacks of papers. She was obviously grading. He hoped the bigger pile was the "already graded" pile. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of how to go about this whole detention thing. He'd never actually attended detention before.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show," Evelyn said in a boring tone, not looking up from the papers she was grading.

"Uhm, well, I wasn't gonna bail after you-"

"Took the heat for you, saved your ass, and prevented your expulsion? Yes, you're welcome. Now help me out with these, will you?" She still didn't look up at him.

He could feel her mood from across the room and he could taste her discontent. "You're not too happy with me, are you?" he chuckled nervously.

She placed her pen onto the desk and looked up at him with an expression that was cross between dumbfounded and aggravated. "Look, Johnny, I took a risk for you and you have only been rude to me ever since. Excuse me for not jumping like a happy dog whenever we greet each other, sheesh."

Johnny thought about what she had said, and she was right. He may have been a man of honor, but he was a prideful man as well. The night before when Evelyn had witnessed his conversation with Lola he was, quite frankly, embarrassed, and when he thought about it, he never did thank Evelyn for saving his butt from expulsion.

He went up to the front of the room and grabbed the eraser to the chalkboard and started erasing the picture of Mr. Galloway getting chased by Mr. Hatrick with a giant fish, only to find out that the picture wasn't erasing.

"The dumbass used marker. That looks like really bright chalk from a distance, but it's not," Evelyn said over her shoulder, not looking up from the papers. "There's acetone in the chemistry lab. I haven't had a chance to get to it, yet."

He sighed. It kind of sucked how she wouldn't even look at him. Yeah, he barely knew this girl but he was kind of ashamed for being such a dick. Johnny liked to think of himself as a nice guy.

He sighed and put his pride away. Rounding the desk, to the front of Evelyn, he knelt down to her eye level. "Look," Johnny spoke in a solemn voice. "I'm sorry. You're right. I forgot my manners and I misbehaved last night."

Evelyn put her pen down and looked up at Johnny, to see a earnest expression. She was taken aback by the event, of Johnny Vincent, the head of the greasers and the "king of Bullworth" apologizing to her. She didn't really know what to say in response.

He kept going. "I was having a really bad day, yesterday. Lola didn't make it any better. I shouldn't have taken out on you."

Hesitantly and unsure of how to properly respond she replied, "Uhm, thank you."

"Uh, I guess thank you, for you know, taking the heat and stuff." He stood up straight and tried to shake off the awkwardness, but then he added sternly. "But don't do it again."

Evelyn laughed. "Oh trust me, I don't plan to."

"So _are_ you okay?" Evelyn asked Johnny as he walked her to the girl's dorm after detention.

Eventually they ran out of things to do. She graded all the tests, quizzes, and essays in the first hour and a half. Johnny scrubbed the board clean with a variety of chemicals, swept, and organized the desks twice. When Mr. Galloway came back from his staff meeting he was pleased with their work and sent them off early.

"What?" Johnny replied, confused.

"When I asked you if you were okay, last night," she informed, "you never told me."

Johnny didn't answer her right away, but thought on it a little bit. He didn't quite know how to explain it. They reached the pathway to the girl's dorm and they both stood as Johnny tried to find a way to articulate his thoughts. Evelyn watched as he stared out into the distance, chewing at his bottom lip, deep in thought. Finally, he turned back to her and began to speak. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm, what?" She was taken by surprise.

"Just…answer the question," he pleaded softly.

It was Evelyn's turn to hesitate, to choose her words carefully, and pick at her answer. She didn't take as long as Johnny though, because the truth was too blatant for her to ignore. In a defeated tone, "Yeah, actually. Yeah, I have been."

"And what was it like?"

What a question! Who would ask a question like that? How was she supposed to answer that? And how did this come about? She simply wanted to know if he was doing okay, and now _she_ was getting interrogated about _her _love life? This was ludicrous. However, looking up Johnny who was staring at her so solemnly, she decided that she might as well answer his question. She started this; she should finish it.

The heaviness of her heart and the bubbles in her stomach caused her to break eye contact with Johnny. This was too embarrassing to talk about and look someone in the eye.

"It was the most powerful feeling I ever felt, and it took me over completely," she began. Johnny stood aside and listened intently. "It was so profound. The ground crumbled right under my feet, and then the sky fell over me. It affected my entire world, my whole being, and changed me as a person. It was beautiful, to be in love."

Johnny replied as if he was expecting her answer, as if that was the very answer he needed from her in order to emphasize his point. "And, what did it feel like when you broke up?"

Evelyn didn't answer. She was unable to. When you build your entire world, all your desires and wants around another person, need them with every fiber of your being, and it feels like your existence depends on theirs, it hurts to lose them. It hurts to lose anyone, but when you're in love for the first time, it hurts for it to end. It feels like you were living in a play and the break up is the final curtain call. Evelyn's ground crumbled and her sky fell for that boy, and when their relationship ended she had to rebuild her whole planet.

So it's safe to say that the break up didn't feel that good.

"Exactly," Johnny said in response to her silence.

Evelyn could hear the choke in his voice and the hurt in his eyes even though he looked away from her. She looked at Johnny Vincent. She looked at him really hard. She thought about this prideful, honorable, arrogant, hopeless romantic greaser in front of her and what he was going through. She came to one of the oddest conclusions, one of the oddest and one of the harshest.

"I don't think you were in love with her," she said simply.

Johnny's heart jumped at her statement and his stomach turned. Initially he was hit by confusion, but couldn't help feel offended by her statement. He wasn't offended in an angry way, but in a hurtful way, in a way that makes you want to crawl under a rock, cry, and never see the light of day again. Why would she say something like that? The idea seemed absurd. Lola was so much to Johnny. He was so dedicated to her, intoxicated by her, constantly desired her, and required her existence for him to function. The idea of his love for her being faked or imagined made him choke.

Her expression though was so clear and fresh, but so piercing at the same time. Evelyn had these eyes, Johnny noticed, that would pierce into your soul. The way she looked at you, it felt like she was reading you, like she was pulling your life off of a shelf, as if it was a book, and began to read your life story.

"Hear me out," she added. "Think about it, Johnny. Lola wasn't some dedicated potential housewife. She lied to you, cheated on you, took advantage of your status, and shamelessly gallivanted around with other men, without regard of what it might do to you. I think you know that, Johnny. I also think that you're too smart to be in love with someone like that."

He took her words into consideration, but they didn't quite break through. It was like the concept was waiting at the gate of his soul, waiting for the reinforced doors to open, so that the idea could sink in.

Evelyn continued. "You are one of the only people that live on planet Earth, Johnny. The Preps do nothing but spend money, the Jocks play sports, the Bullies torture, and the Nerds…do whatever it is they do. But the greasers, your friends, Johnny, you live on planet Earth." Evelyn could feel the passion in what she was saying rise out of her. "You work, you pay bills, you live your lives, and you develop a community. It's the people like you guys that this country was built by and for. Not stupid trust fund babies like Chad or Gord." Johnny flinched at their names. "This country was built for people like you, and part of living in the real world requires the survival instinct, that of which you have. And I don't think that deep down, really and truly, from the back of your brain to the bottom of your heart, I don't think you would ever subject yourself to love such traitorous trash like Lola. It hurts, I know. It's going to hurt for a while, and I'm sorry for that, but don't ever make the mistake of thinking that your heart ever belonged to her, that you were ever in love with her. Love is a two way street, and Lola is obviously emotionless."

Those gates were cracked, now, and the concept started to sink. Slow, but surely, it was sinking in. An expression that Evelyn had never seen on anyone's face before sat on Johnny's. There was no telling what emotions he was feeling at the moment: love, hate, anger, anguish, aggravation, and confusion. He probably thought he loved Lola, and he was probably mad at Evelyn for saying what she said, he was probably confused at the idea that his love might not be true.

"I think you just loved the idea of being in love with Lola, Johnny," she added, finally.

And with that, it was like the foundation to a new happiness. Those gates were open now. Evelyn could see it on his face, the way his hurtful gaze went from the ground to midair, an epiphany in Johnny's eyes. She knew what she said was sinking in now, for sure. The concept that sat at the gate of Johnny's soul and consciousness slammed open and welcomed a wave of relief that Johnny had been aching for, for days. Evelyn made perfect sense.

Lola was a tramp. Johnny hated tramps. But he loved the idea of what Lola could be, what she could be with him. He let himself wait for her to change, but she never did. He realized last night that it would never happen, and broke things off with her, but he never really found out why she wouldn't change, why it would never work. He wasn't in love with her. He was in love with the idea of a perfect Lola, of the perfect relationship with a kind, dedicated, faithful Lola. It's easy to let go of an idea when you realize that it would have never worked.

Evelyn wasn't quite sure what was going on in Johnny's head, but she figured she'd leave him to figure it out for himself. She placed her hand on the side of his arm, grabbing his attention, and said warmly, "You'll figure it out, Johnny. You'll be alright."


	4. iv Blackmail

_I'm making quick progress on this, aren't I, guys? :O I have a bad habit of forgetting about stories and not finishing them, so I'm using this fan fiction as practice. I'm trying to develop a full proof system where I can start, develop, and then finish a story. If you're taking the time to read this, then thank you. :) All suggestions and ideas will be happily taken and considered. Thank you guys so much for your time, again, & happy reading! :)_

* * *

><p>iv. Blackmail<p>

Evelyn hadn't seen Johnny all day on Friday. It was Thursday afternoon when she told him that he was probably just in love with the idea of Lola, instead of actually being in love with her. She figured that he didn't take it well, but she didn't think he would avoid her. Worry began to arise but then she reminded herself that Johnny Vincent was a greaser and a frequent skipper of class. She didn't have English until Monday, so she wouldn't see him until then anyway; that is, if he even showed up to English. Whether he was skipping or Evelyn just hadn't seen him, she just hoped that Johnny wasn't displeased with her. She was genuinely trying to be helpful.

However, despite this week's terrible events and annoyances, it was great to finally be out of that school uniform for a change. Evelyn made her way down the paths of the school in the direction of the gym, carrying a bag full of streamers, glues, and paints. Pinky was coordinating the Homecoming dance for the school, so naturally she was forcing Christy and Evelyn to help decorate the gym for next Friday's big dance.

When she arrived at the gym, inside there were only about fifteen people. Christy and Peanut were in the corner, trying to set up a table and looked like they were failing miserably at it. Christy fell to the ground and Peanut was about to drop the table on her with his butter fingers. Nothing was out of the norm there. Derby and three of his minions were in the corner trying to sort out the streamers. Mandy and two of her cheerleaders were gathering up the tickets so they could go sell them. Lefty, Norton, and another greaser Evelyn couldn't make out were at the sound system, trying to figure that out. Beatrice, Melvin, and Earnest were attempting to paint a homecoming sign for the gym. Evelyn craned her neck to get a look at their progress and witnessed their catastrophe.

Immediately she marched over. "What are you guys doing?" she inquired, trying to seem unalarmed by the flying saucer Thaddeus had drawn on one corner of the banner and the black knight Melvin had made on the other, as Beatrice scribbled nonsensical hearts everywhere.

"We're making the homecoming banner," Beatrice replied in a cheerful tone. Looking up at Evelyn with an innocent smile she asked, "Do you like it?"

Attempting to be delicate with them, Evelyn replied, "Uhm, I don't think that's what Pinky was looking for." Evelyn looked around searching for her friend, who was in charge of this whole mess. She was going to ask her if she could take over the banner but Pinky was nowhere to be found. "Where's Pinky?"

"She's not here, yet," Beatrice answered, doodling more hearts. "I have her for home ec. She said she'd be about thirty minutes late. It's been forty-five."

Evelyn scoffed. That was typical. Turning back to the nerds she took control of the situation. "Look, guys, I have a better idea of what Pinky wanted," she lied. "Go help Peanut and Christy set up the tables over there, okay?" Glancing over her shoulder at Christy and Peanut she realized that they weren't any better off then they were a few minutes ago. The table was upside down and Peanut and Christy were fighting.

Beatrice shot up with an excited grin. "I learned how to sew in home economics! I can go make table cloths!"

Evelyn looked at Beatrice with a weird expression, but then said, "Sure, fine. You'll need the key to the home economics room. Go ask Jimmy Hopkins to find it for you. He seems to be the errand boy around here."

"Yes ma'am!" Beatrice responded quickly and over energetically, and then ran and darted out of the gym.

Evelyn shook her head. Beatrice was really weird, but that was taken off of her mind really quick when she heard a sudden, abrupt boom behind her. Turning around she saw the three greasers, who were trying to wire the sound system, enveloped in smoke.

"Okay, guys," Evelyn called, taken aback by all this mayhem that was going on. "Leave the sound system alone for now. Why don't you guys go work on building the stage for the DJ?" They weren't argumentative at all. They all gladly escaped from the dusty cloud and informed Evelyn that they would be in the yard next to the auto shop working on the stage. Evelyn had only been there for five minutes and she was already stressed. "Where the hell is Pinky?" she exclaimed.

The weekend was the best part of the week, Johnny thought. Everyone knew that but Johnny especially knew that, as he made his way from the bathroom, where he'd spent his entire Friday afternoon class, to the main doors. The halls were empty, because everyone had bolted off to start their Friday in a rush. Although, whenever the halls are empty, Johnny can always expect to find that one person that he doesn't want to see.

"But Doctor Crabblesnitch!" he heard someone cry, as he was passing the staircase.

Pinky Gauthier. He disliked that girl, a lot. As his ears met her sound, grief struck. This was the second time in that week that he'd been minding his own business and ran into that damn Pinky.

"But Johnny didn't start that fight, Dr. Crabblesnitch," Pinky was insisting. She was calling him "doctor." Clearly she was trying to suck up. Johnny ducked behind the staircase and listened to her speak. "Chad was rude to Evelyn and Johnny was only trying to defend a girl. Chad started it, not Evelyn and not Johnny!"

"Ms. Gauthier, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," Principal Crabblesnitch replied to her in an annoyed tone. It seemed like he just wanted to get rid of her.

"Yes there is, Dr. Crabblesnitch!" Pinky exclaimed in such a tone, that Johnny was surprised she had it in her to be that rude. But then again, it shouldn't. Rich kids can get away with anything in this school. "You can give him detention like you're supposed to!" Johnny didn't think that Principal Crabblesnitch would budge. He wasn't a principal that actually cared about his students. He almost thought all hope was lost until he heard Pinky say, "My parents have invested a lot of money into this school." She sounded so snarky. "They'd be very disappointed if they found out this is the kind of use you're putting it to. I don't know about _you_, Dr. Crabblesnitch, but if _I_ put _my_ life's earnings into a school, and found out the students were being treated in _such a way_, I'd stop investing _all_ _my_ _funds_ into the school."

Johnny couldn't help himself from laughing. Pinky was blackmailing Crabblesnitch to give that rat Chad detention! Brilliant!

There was a long, awkward silence between Pinky and Principal Crabblesnitch. Johnny was just itching to know how Principal Crabblesnitch was going to respond to Pinky's attempted blackmail. Finally, after a moment, he said in a resentful tone, "I will…talk to Mr. Morris, alright?"

"And give him detention, like he deserves, correct?" Pinky's tone was so self-righteous.

"Alright, alright," he said angrily, "fine, fine! Will it get you to leave me alone?"

Johnny could hear the sinister smile on her words, "Yes, it will."

"Fine! Now, please, I need to get back to my show! They're talking about suede couches on Oprah today!"

"Goodbye Dr. Crabblesnitch," Pinky said finally in a satisfied tone. Johnny could hear her make her way down the staircase. "Glad that's taken care of," she muttered to herself.

She trotted off happily to do God knows what else, in God knows where else. Johnny was quite surprised at Pinky's dedication and skill at blackmailing. He thought she was just a mindless doll who just stood around pointing at stuff all day. Apparently, he was wrong.

He was leaning against the back of the staircase, near the entrance to the cafeteria. Johnny wondered what detention with Chad would be like. Hopefully they wouldn't have to serve it all together. Johnny didn't mind serving detention with Evelyn, but he didn't even want to be in the same room as that creep. He envisioned Chad scrubbing a badly drawn fish in marker off of the blackboard in Mr. Galloway's classroom, and as he did, he saw Mr. Galloway, himself, emerge from no where.

He held his arm in the air, as if reaching for her, and exclaimed, "Ms. Gauthier! Wait a moment, please!"

Pinky stopped in mid-step, only feet away from the main doors in the school lobby, and turned to see Johnny leaning against the wall with no life, and Mr. Galloway's drunken grin.

"Mr. Vincent," Mr. Galloway addressed Johnny with a smile. "You're not attending my detention, today?"

"Oh shit," Johnny thought. He had forgotten all about detention! "Oh, uhm, I was just heading over there, Mr. Galloway!" Johnny hesitated, lying his pants off. "I just got side-tracked is all."

Strangely, Mr. Galloway chuckled. "No worries, Johnny." Mr. Galloway seemed unusually cheerful. He must be drunk, Johnny decided. "Pinky, dear," he said turning to the girl, "Johnny will be serving his detention with you, today. He'll help you and your team decorate the gym for the dance."

For a moment Pinky just stood there staring at Johnny, hoping that Mr. Galloway was just kidding, but Mr. Galloway only stared at her expectantly. Eventually, with a sigh, she replied, "Sure, right away." She sounded so defeated, but the teacher didn't notice nor did he care.

He began to head back to his room, his goofy grin still evident. "Let me know if there's any trouble!"

Pinky scoffed. "Ugh, let's just go."

This time Pinky went for the back door rather than the front main doors. She lead Johnny to the gym, not even looking at him. In fact, she walked about seven or eight feet in front of him, trying to make it seem like they weren't walking together. She didn't want to be seen with him. That was fine with him. He didn't want to be seen with her, either. A greaser would never want to be seen with a prep, either, especially Pinky Gauthier. He walked far behind her, not paying her any attention.

"So what did you hear," she asked him in a loud voice, still not looking back at him. She would rather people think that she talked to herself and think that she's than see her walking with a greaser.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Johnny replied nonchalantly.

"I'm serious, Johnny. What did you hear?"

He smirked. "Everything."

Pinky came to an abrupt stop, right next to the central statue that was mounted behind the school, beside the pathways to auto shop and Harrington House. "Don't you dare utter a word. Do you understand me?" She sounded so vicious.

Smirk still strong, he sneered, "Why? You don't want your prep friends do you realize you did the right thing?"

She scoffed. "The right thing? I didn't do it because it was right, grease ball."

"Ouch," Johnny scoffed sarcastically.

"I did it because Chad is a creep and Evelyn is my friend!"

"So you didn't do that because Chad deserved it?"

"Chad did deserve it." She turned around and continued on to the gym.

"So if it had been someone else," Johnny called behind her, walking along with her, "then you wouldn't have done anything?"

"Precisely." They reached the door to the gym, and Pinky stopped to brief Johnny. "Listen. We are not friends. We did not speak. You did not see me speaking to Principal Crabblesnitch. Alright?"

Johnny didn't say anything. He simply shrugged with an amused smile. Pinky rolled her eyes and entered the gym.

Johnny was surprised to see Peanut in the back of the gym with that Christy chick that he mentioned so much. Peanut, along with two nerds, were attempting to set up a table. He surveyed the gym, trying to figure out exactly what Mr. Galloway had gotten him into, until he saw Evelyn. She stood at a table to the left of the gym doors, with various cups of paint strewn over it.

She caught a glimpse of him and watched him as he sauntered over to her slowly, his hands in his pockets, looking at her nervously. To avoid the awkwardness, she tried not to pay too much attention at the moment. She didn't want this to seem like a big deal. After all, she was about to find out if she'd offended him or not the night before.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey, haven't seen you all day."

"Oh you know," he chuckled. "Just been around."

"Skipping class?" she replied with an amused smile.

"Yeahhh…"

"What are you doing here?" She finished mixing all the paints and started digging in her bag for brushes.

"Galloway sent me here to serve detention. Looks like he did the same with you."

Evelyn peered up from her paints and eyed Pinky. "No, Pinky begged him to let me serve it, here, so I could help her organize this stupid dance." They both watched Pinky in the foreground.

"No, no, no!" she yelled at Mandy. "Each ticket is twenty dollars! One ticket per person. If a boy is buying a ticket for his date, you have to take her name! We don't want any of those darn townies crashing our dance! Think, Mandy! Are you capable of that?"

Evelyn was surprised to see that Mandy didn't retort to Pinky's rude comment, but was even more surprised when Pinky turned on her heels and marched directly for Evelyn. "What happened to this place?" she exclaimed. "No one is doing what I told them to do, and why can't Peanut set up that stupid table?"

"You had Beatrice and those two nerds over there doing the banner." Evelyn grabbed the jumbled up banner she'd thrown behind her work area and handed it to Pinky. "They drew aliens and medieval cartoons on it, Pinky. I sent them to help Peanut, who's been working on that same table for an hour."

Pinky mouthed, "An hour?" with wide eyes.

Evelyn nodded. "Lefty and his two friends blew the sound system, almost." Evelyn pointed at the sound system in the corner and the scorch mark on the gym wall. "So I sent them to build the stage for the DJ. And as for me, well," she stared down at all her paints and blank banner. "I'm making the banner."

Pinky eyed Evelyn's paint set, very quietly, glanced at the sound system and the nerds with Peanut trying to figure out the foldout table. "Very nice, Evelyn, thank you. I should have known I couldn't have left these idiots alone."

There was a loud crash in the background. Everyone turned to see Peanut yelping in pain, hopping on one foot. Melvin had dropped the table right on Peanut foot, and he was trying to go after him, but he only had one foot to work with.

"Oh my God, excuse me," Pinky groaned, and darted over to the two. "You have got to be kidding me!" Evelyn watched from afar with an amused smile. "Peanut, don't you dare touch that nerd! Melvin, go fix the sound system!" she pointed at Thaddeus. "You – who are you?"

"Thaddeus," he replied.

"Okay Ted."

"Thaddeus."

"That's what I said. Go help Melvin with the sound system." Pinky was taking charge. After sending Melvin and Thaddeus off, she walked over to the table that lay where Peanut had left it before running after Melvin. The aggravation on her face was very evident. In front of Christy and Peanut, and with very little trouble at all, she bent down, picked up the foldout table one-handedly, popped out it's legs with little work, instructing as she did so: "You have to use the latch, you guys, it's not rocket science." Evelyn saw Pinky do something from far away to the table leg and seconds later the table stood sturdy and strong. "Voila! A table."

Peanut stood there and scratched his head for a moment, as Christy's face fell in her palm, shaking her head disappointedly. Before they could register, before them, Pinky had placed a tall brown paper bag onto the newly set up table. She reached in and pulled out a big handful of paper napkins.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to fold paper swans."

Evelyn giggled to herself on the other side of the gym. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself, absolutely tickled.

"Did someone drop her on her head when she was born or something?" Johnny inquired quietly, leaning into Evelyn so that only she could hear.

Looking up from her paints, she was distracted by his closeness for the second time, now. She replied, "Uhm, I dunno," and forced a fake smile.

She thought he would just momentarily, but he didn't seem to have plans to. Evelyn stood there, with one cup of paint in her hand, stirring it about with a brush mindlessly, eyeing the blank banner she'd taped to the table. He wasn't touching her, but he was still abnormally close. If he'd scooted one literal inch closer, they'd be skin on skin, with clothes in between. He stood there eyeing the banner over her shoulder.

"So Galloway stuck you in here, huh?" Evelyn forced awkwardly, trying for conversation.

"Yeah, I wish he woulda just let me sit in his room for two hours."

"Why is that?"

"This…" he looked around the gym, "just isn't my thing."

Evelyn looked at the red line she'd painted onto the banner. At least it wasn't blank anymore, she thought. But that's all she had, a red line, and she didn't know what she wanted to do with this banner. She hadn't had time to plan this out at all. She was too busy trying to keep the gym from catching on fire while Pinky was gone. Evelyn looked up at Pinky, showing the Peanut and Christy how to fold napkins in the form of swans, and at every other station in the gym. Red stained brush into its cup and looked up at Johnny and asked, nonchalantly, "Do you wanna skip?"

He looked like he was about to choke at first, he looked so surprised. His eyes were wide. "What?"

"Do you want to skip?" she repeated casually. "I don't want to be here and neither do you, and I just happen to be best friends with the person in charge of our detention."

Johnny looked at Evelyn Tyler with a very pleased countenance.

Evelyn was a very surprising person to Johnny. At first, in English class, she held her own pretty well and she defended herself. When Johnny was rude to her, she called him out on his rudeness. Not a lot of women had the gall to call out a greaser, let alone Johnny Vincent, the head greaser. Evelyn was smart and pretty, but she wasn't as much of a book nerd and do gooder like he originally thought. He kept her guessing, and he liked that.

With knowing eyes and a pleased grin, he said, "Okay, follow me."


	5. v See You Soon

_If you're taking the time to read this, thank you. If you would like to leave your thoughts in a review, please feel free to do so. If not, I still hope you enjoy the story. I was a little worried that I didn't build enough rising action in this chapter. If so, let me know, and I shall revise. If not, I'll still probably revise it later. Haha. Again, thank you for your time. :)_

* * *

><p>v. See You Soon<p>

"Do you think they ever stop?" Evelyn mused, watching the same green Buick go by for the fifth time.

They sat on the steps of the abandoned tenements, watching those of New Coventry pass by. They didn't think it would be smart to skip detention on campus, where they could just be thrown back. The two skippers wanted to make themselves scarce. Considering New Coventry wasn't far, they just walked to the abandoned tenements.

Evelyn was intrigued that Johnny took her to New Coventry. She was very interested in learning about him and the community he lived in. She was very accustomed to learning about new cultures and communities. Her parents conditioned her to that with all of the travelling they did with her in her lifetime.

"What do you mean?" Johnny laughed, confused by her odd statement.

Giggling she pointed at that same green Buick cruise by. "Look at that car! It's the same car that's driven by for like the eighteenth time!"

"Nah, that's just another car of the same kind."

"No, no!" she argued, struggling to speak through her laughs. "Look, Johnny!" She hopped off of the banister to the steps and sat on the last step with Johnny and pointed at the old, faded lady driving the green Buick. "Check her out, that lady driving that car."

"Okay, so?"

"She will be driving that same car in five minutes when it turns around the corner."

"Sure, sure, okay, okay." Smirking.

And of course, moments later, that same green Buick turned the corner and that same old, faded lady was driving it. "See!" Evelyn boomed triumphantly, in a big laugh. "See! I told you!"

Johnny just chuckled at her. "Fine, fine. You're right. These cars never stop," he said sarcastically.

"Haha, oh shut up, you smart ass." Laughter. Evelyn was beaming.

"That same car will run around forever, and it will never park, and the driver will never get out. They're just programmed that way," – he was punched in the shoulder playfully, but he kept going – "to make the streets just _look_ busy."

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, stop with these conspiracy theories, dang."

"Well, they never stop, I swear it."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. What time is it?"

Evelyn pulled up her white sleeve to peer at the watch. It was the same watch her parents had gotten her when she lived in China. She joked how insignificant it was, considering everything was shipped from China to the U.S. anyway. "Five-thirty."

Johnny leaned back onto the steps, resting his head on the top step. He looked up to the blue sky. An achy feeling in his stomach was beginning to form, an aching feeling of hunger. With that thought, he looked at Evelyn and asked, "Are you hungry?"

She smiled.

The restaurant was crowded, but it was better that way. Johnny didn't like to eat and talk with someone if every word he said was being listened to, or if he could hear only one other person. Things are more private when there are multiple people talking. He had taken Evelyn to this diner in New Coventry, one of the few that one still open. Considering he skipped lunch, he was rather hungry. It was dark now. He figured they would get back to school after they ate.

Evelyn was giving her order to a woman with badly died orange hair, too much purple eye liner, and didn't speak very well over her cigarette. However odd looking the woman was, it didn't really seem to phase Evelyn, who smiled up at the waitress with a big smile and gave her pleases and thank yous genuinely. She was a fairly open minded person, Johnny thought. He didn't get it, because no one's open-minded. They just pretend to be.

She even dressed differently. Looking at her long-sleeved white cashmere sweater she kept pulling with her thumbs awkwardly, and the white, floral-patterned tights she wore under a black skirt, he knew he'd never met anyone like this. She didn't dress like everyone else. Everyone at Bullworth looked like everyone else in his or her designated clique, they all dressed, talked, and acted the same. Evelyn, however, was just…Evelyn.

"What?" she inquired with a grin.

"Uh, what?" Caught off guard. He didn't know he was staring.

"You're looking at me funny."

"Oh, sorry." Awkward. Oops. "Do you wanna head back after this?" He watched her reach for the salt, pepper, bowl of artificial sweetener, napkin holder, and various condiments and pull them to the center of the table.

"Yeah, it'd be a good idea. The girls have no idea where I am. They'll worry."

"They should."

With a confused expression, Evelyn looked up from her pile of objects at Johnny. She didn't even have to ask.

Chuckling, he went, "You're out in the middle of New Coventry with a greaser. You really think your preppy little friend isn't going to freak out?"

Scoff. "I can do what I want." Evelyn arranged put back the napkin holder, followed by the mustard and ketchup, which she made sure to line up perfectly. She placed the salt and pepper shaker onto the napkin holder and then turned to the small cup of various artificial sweeteners and began to arrange them by brand. She decided she didn't like that, and took them all out, and then arranged them by colour. "Besides, I can handle myself."

Eyeing her weird actions, "Oh, really? You think so? New Coventry isn't exactly a walk in the park."

After having finished rearranging the artificial sweetener twice, she placed it on the other side of the napkin holder and turned her sights to the hot sauces. "I've visited ghettos in Bangladesh and had to stay the night, before. It's tough shit there. I've also camped out in a rain forest for almost two weeks." She looked up from her hot-sauce décor to see a look of disbelief on Johnny's face. "Honestly," she laughed. "It sounds crazy, I know, but I swear it's true."

"How did you get to a rain forest?" Johnny had never heard anything like it. He couldn't even get into old Bullworth Vale without being run out by the cops.

"My parents are famous sociologists, who specialize also in anthropology and psychology. However, they study relationships and the social psychology of foreign countries. Their research is held in very high regard."

He cocked a brow. "Anthropology?"

"It's the study of like…the development of humanity and stuff, in various cultures, our physical make-up, our progression in history. Lots of stuff like that."

"Like that whole we used to come from apes nonsense we keep hearin'?"

She laughed. "Kind of, but not entirely. Anyway, I've never stayed in one place for more than a month. I've been homeschooled by a tutor until I came to Bullworth." At the mentioned of him, she thought of Jin. Having a private teacher all to yourself is quite convenient, especially when he's in love with you.

"When did you get here?"

"Three weeks ago today."

"Wow," Johnny thought. He knew he'd been out of the loop with skipping and stuff, but she'd already been here the better part of the month and he just met her two days ago.

"I was in South Korea before this."

"Why'd you come to Bullworth?" He watched as she placed the two hot sauce containers behind the artificial sweetener.

"Stability. I got tired of moving from place to place. I wanted to stay in South Korea, but my parents wouldn't allow it."

"And why's that?"

"Reasons." Vague.

Evelyn watched him watch her, the way he sat so smoothly, one arm over the back of the bench to his side of the booth, the other on the table twirling the same napkin he had for the last ten solid minutes.

"My parents know the art teacher. That's how they know of the academy."

"Ms. Phillips?"

"Yeah. Her." She sounded resentful.

Johnny felt awkward asking this question but he asked anyway. "Do you like it here?"

She sighed and didn't answer for a moment. Staring out of the window of the diner, she contemplated over her answer, eventually answering, "I like the stability. I like the stability of not having to live out of a suitcase, of being guaranteed a bed and air conditioning, and cooked food every night instead of eating out of a lunch box because we couldn't make it out of the jungle before dinner." Turning away from Johnny she said, "Do you know how long it's been since I've actually had dinner in a real restaurant?" His eyes widened in question. "Two years. Two years since actually eating out and doing something normal!" The agitation in her voice was evident.

Johnny thought about it for a moment. He really, really thought about it and tried to comprehend what it would be like. He'd never been in the jungle before, but he imagined sleeping in a tent in the middle of a rain forest wouldn't be too peachy. He considered all the moving and all the travelling.

Johnny wasn't much of a traveler, but once before his mom died, around the time when he was 9 he had to fly to Connecticut. His mom's sister was giving birth to her first child and his mom wanted the whole family to be there. He didn't remember much about the trip, but he remembered the actual travelling. The train to the airport, the waiting for the flight, waiting on the flight, the two hour layover an wait for the next flight, waiting on _that_ flight, and then waiting for his Aunt's husband to pick them up at the airport. It wasn't fun at all. In fact, he hated it. Other than that, the only thing Johnny remembered was how big his Aunt had gotten and sneaking off to smoke beside the creek behind his Aunt's house.

Even after his desperate attempt at comprehending it, he couldn't really bring himself to. He couldn't imagine how tiresome, annoying, and awful it must have been.

"Well," he smiled, "I'm glad I could treat you to your first dinner at a restaurant in two years."

She choked on her tea. "Oh, no!" she struggled. "No, no. We're splitting the tab equally."

"No, no," he retorted with a smirk, "no, we're not. I'm paying for it, in full."

She tried to protest but he cut her off.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed, turning around.

A short, brown-haired, middle-aged woman turned around at the call of her name. Once she caught sight of Johnny, she cried in jubilance. "Johnny!" and left her customer right in the middle of the order to go see our beloved Greaser King. "How ya doin? It's been a good two weeks since I saw ya last!"

Maggie had a big smile and a Jersey accent, which confused Evelyn. "How'd the hell she end up here," Evelyn thought, ironically.

Glancing over at Evelyn she said, "Oh? Is this your new dame? I guess you finally dumped that disgrace Lola, huh?"

"Uhm, we're not dating," Evelyn tried to correct, blushing, but she was unheard.

"Tell my friend here that I'm a gentleman, and that's just going to have to let me pay for dinner," Johnny said smoothly, with a smile.

"Oh, man, yeah! Johnny's a real lady's man!" Maggie replied in a big laugh. "You've got your work cut out for ya, fighting for this one, let me tell ya. You're gonna have to fight 'em off with a stick!"

This time, Johnny attempted to interrupt her, "We're not-"

"Oh, and by the way Johnny-" Maggie reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a tiny, folded piece of paper, and handed it to Johnny. "A friend of yours came in and told me to give you this."

With a furrowed brow and a strong curiosity, he took the slip of paper and opened it up, reading its contents. "See you soon," was all it said, in bad hand writing.

"Who gave you this?" he asked.

"I dunno. A guy in a leather jacket came in here, asking me to give it to you. He said he was one of your friends."

"What'd he look like?"

"I dunno. Just a regular joe to me."

"MAGGIE!" they heard being called from the background.

"WHAT?" Maggie hollered back, so loud it felt booming.

"GET IN HERE!"

Maggie scoffed and rolled here eyes. Turning around, smiling at the two teens at the table she said nicely, "Excuse, guys. Enjoy your dinner," and looking at Evelyn, "I hope I see you soon!"

Johnny looking over at Evelyn, her eyes were screaming, "What just happened?"

He only smiled.

"Why did Maggie insist that I bag up my fries?" Evelyn inquired as Johnny opened the door for her as they left the diner.

The diner was located on the same street of the underpass, very close to Bullworth Town. Johnny started to lead her in the direction of the underpass. "I'll show ya," he said simply.

Evelyn walked slightly behind Johnny, due to the narrow sidewalk. It was dark out, almost 7pm she reckoned, and didn't want to risk an accident. Dangling the doggy bag of fries from her fingertips, she followed behind without question. She didn't think that he'd answer her question of where they were going, and she really didn't mind the vagueness. She did know, however, that they were going to have to get back shortly.

Johnny reached in his pocket and pulled out a box looking item, and Evelyn couldn't quite make it out from her point of view. Seconds later she saw the luminescence of a lighter flicker into the nighttime darkness, and immediately she concluded correctly that it had been a package of cigarettes he'd pulled out of his pockets, and it was only confirmed when she caught a better glimpse of the packaging as he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Why do you smoke?" Evelyn said inquisitively.

"Why do you breathe?" Johnny retorted, smartly.

She laughed. "To live. That's certainly not why you smoke. Do you want to die faster?"

Looking back with a sly smile as they walked, now reaching the underpass, he sassed, "I don't need help dying. These streets will kill me faster than these cancer sticks will."

"Why are you like that?"

It was a confusing question to hear. Furrowing a brow and taking a drag, he slowed to a stop and turned around. Leaning against the wall of the underpass he asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head, unsure of exactly how to answer. Then with an earnest expression, "Why are you this way? Like...this?" Evelyn studied Johnny at the moment, the way he leaned against the concrete wall with his cigarette, the way he crossed his legs at the ankles, the way his spare hand was always in his pocket, and the way the only emotions he ever portrayed were anger and humor. His leather jacket he wore represented the toughness he had to have in order to survive in his natural habitat, and his cigarettes portrayed the amount of dangers he wasn't afraid of, from gang violence to cancer. He was so distant and so different, so naturally hateful, but yet so naturally easy going at the same time. Easy to hate someone like Derby, someone he probably has never properly met before, but so easy to take a girl to dinner who he's only known for three days, and not expect anything romantic in return. Evelyn knew she was a piece of work, but in her opinion Johnny took the cake.

"I do what a gotta do," he replied. "Whatever that may be. If I gotta take my mind offa something, and I need a cigarette to do that, okay." The amount of seriousness was appalling when he stood on his two feet from the wall and took a step forward to Evelyn, entering her personal space for the second time that day. He towered over her by several inches. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground without a second thought. Looking down at her, as she craned her neck to look up, unusually close to her face, his lips close to hers as he spoke.

Her heart was racing, her mind was running, and her knees were about to give out with the nervousness she was suddenly struck with.

"Don't think you can expect things from me, Evelyn. I'm not that kinda guy."

It was the first time she ever heard him speak her name, and she couldn't help but like the way it sounded coming out of his mouth, off his tongue, and from his lips. She wanted to move back. Perhaps if she put some distance between them she could learn how to breathe again, but she wasn't graced with the opportunity.

It was too sudden to comprehend, how the moment could change so quickly. It was like the break in a bone or the smack of a whip. As soon as it happened, the damage was done, and undoable. The fright on Johnny's face was so evident and noticeable that Evelyn almost felt his fear in addition to her own.

They came out of nowhere, yet from somewhere, all at the same time. From one end of the overpass two men appeared with sinister smiles and cruel intentions, hands in their pockets or knives clenched in their fingers. On the other end, the end that Johnny and Evelyn were closet to, three more men emerged, the man in the middle looking especially angry.

"Get behind me," Johnny whispered urgently, taking her by the arm and pulling her behind him.

"Hello, Johnny," said the man in the middle, taking a step forward with an evil grin. "Been a while since we last saw each other, huh?"

This man also wore a leather jacket. His hair was slicked back, as were the other men's hair. He was a greaser, like Johnny.

"What do you want, Jay?" Johnny demanded, backing in on Evelyn, closing her in on the wall – guarding her.

"You were on our turf the other day, Johnny. I don't like that."

"I wasn't in your territory, Jay! I ain't got no reason to be in Rockbell!"

"That's right," Jay concurred. "You don't, but for some reason," – he kept getting closer to Johnny and Evelyn; the other men kept their distance – "you can't seem to stay away."

"I wasn't on nobody's turf 'cept mine," he insisted.

Jay disregarded his statement. "What do we hafta do in order for you to understand, bub, that you don't come onta our turf."

"I wasn't on nobody's turf, Jay!" Johnny exclaimed angrily, becoming hostile.

Evelyn watched it as if was slow motion. Jay ran his hand over his raven locks, slicking them back. He turned his head to one of his boys on the other side of Evelyn and Johnny, and nodded slightly, signaling something. Suddenly, Evelyn was taken by the arm and yanked from Johnny's protection, right out of his grasp. A fat, nasty greaser held her by the arm, so tight she could just imagine the bruise she was going to have later. Fear reaped her. Peering up at him warily, she flinched at the scar that ran across the man's eye. She shuddered as he glared down at her, snarling.

"You let her go!" Johnny demanded, making brave steps toward the fat man and his hostage. When the scream of a knife sang and the metallic shimmered in the darkness, his steps were brought to a halt.

"Do I gotta hurt your girl, Johnny?" Malicious. "To get you to understand?" Jay threatened.

Evelyn's heart began to race. She looked at Johnny and Jay, the two men behind Jay, and the creeps that stood behind and beside Evelyn. The shock crippled her mind, leaving her incapable of properly comprehending the situation. She didn't know what to do. Things like this didn't happen in real life. They only happened in movies. How could it be happening to her?

"You aren't gonna touch her," Johnny growled.

"Oh, but I am. It's for your own good, Johnny." The way Jay said Johnny's name was so toxic. He sang it so evilly, sarcastic politeness dripping from his tone.

"Your beef is with me. Handle it with me and let her go!"

Like glass on concrete, Johnny fell to the ground and shattered. Jay's fist knocked Johnny down like a domino. Johnny couldn't help but think defiantly how differently this would be going down if he his boys were there. But they weren't.

Blood trickling from his mouth, Johnny tried to stand, somehow. Before Johnny could rise, Jay, so much bigger than Johnny, kicked him back to the ground. Evelyn's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. It was obvious to Evelyn that Johnny would not be saving them. "God," she thought. "This can't be happening."


	6. vi Johnny

__Yeah, I know. It's taken me absolutely forever to get this up. I've HAD this written for a while guys, I was just too lazy to edit & upload it. Well, here you go. Enjoy! If you're taking the time to read this, thank you! All suggested are muchly appreciated, and thanks for your time. :)__

* * *

><p><em>And The Sky Fell Over Me<em>

vi. Johnny's Left-Hand Man

He stared at the gravel, as his blood flowed through the rocks and cracks, like a stream. He wanted to look up at Jay, but he couldn't quite muster the strength, but he could just imagine the malicious grin that Jay must have been wearing on his face.

"I told you, Johnny," he heard Jay. "I told you." His tone sounded so final so finite, but he wasn't done.

Evelyn's heart stopped beating as Jay took a step toward her. His eyes bore into her, so knowingly. What Evelyn saw in Jay's eyes, she didn't like. They seemed dark and endless. His grin went ear to ear.

"You leave her alone!" Johnny exclaimed, attempting to get up, but he was struck down again.

He fell to his stomach, his cheek plastered to the gravel that was soaked with his blood. The pain was so terrible he wasn't quite sure he was going to be able to get up. He could hear the steps that Jay was taking toward Evelyn and willed himself to do anything, anything to help Evelyn. It took all of his strength not to just pass out, but he managed to open one eye. As he did, he was quickly given the energy and strength to open the other, because what he saw gave him excitement and hope.

A figure, a shadow, was walking toward the rumble, followed by two other black silhouettes. It didn't take much time at all for Johnny to recognize them as Peanut, Norton, and Lefty.

Evelyn saw it, too, and gasped a sigh of relief. Jay realized by the look on Evelyn's and his men's faces that something had occurred to arouse such attention and jerked around to investigate. As he did, he saw Peanut, Norton, and Lefty walking tall and angry, and heading in his pitiful direction. The situation suddenly turned very intimidating on his end. His man to the right of Johnny was slowly backing away, cowering off.

As he bent down to inspect Johnny's wellbeing, Johnny spoke his name. "Peanut…" in a gasp, with so little breath to give.

Catching sight of Johnny's state, a very noble Norton knelt down to aid Johnny. "Johnny…are you okay, man?" he asked in an earnestly concerned tone.

"Help me up…" he requested breathlessly. Norton did so, grabbing Johnny by the arms and sides, hoisting him up. Setting him on his feet, Johnny first looked like he was going to tumble back to the ground, but surprisingly he held himself up rather high. He looked beaten and worn, but he was standing nonetheless. "Let Evelyn go," Johnny demanded huskily in a broken voice.

"You're kidding!" Jay chuckled incredulously. "You're still out-numbered, five to three!"

Johnny stared Jay into the eyes, a wave of triumph and victory swelling up in his heart, and so confidently he spoke, "Not quite," and then eyed the three approaching greasers behind Jay and his four lackeys.

Hal, Lucky, and Ricky all stood on the other end of the underpass, opposite Johnny and the boys. Jay followed Johnny's eyes inquisitively and then a look of distress took over his features. He was quickly beginning to realize that the odds were no longer in his favor.

"Now – let Evelyn go," Johnny repeated, but this time in a shouted demand.

Jay observed the circumstances closely: the three greasers in front of him, a weakened but loud-spoken Johnny, the four boys to his side, one holding Evelyn, and three of Johnny's boys behind him. He was no longer in charge of the situation. Finally, in such a defeated tone, "Let her go, Maurice."

Maurice, the fat giant who was holding Evelyn captive, immediately objected. "What boss?!"

"I said let her go!" Jay repeated in a nasty, aggravated tone.

Against his wishes, a look of disappointment on his countenance, the tall blob let her go with a push, sending her into Lefty's arms, who caught her swiftly. Evelyn didn't quite comprehend how tight that thing had been holding her arm until she was released. She knew it was going to bruise, but she hadn't realized it was this horrible.

Peanut broke the deafening silence. "What do you want us to do, Johnny?" he asked, staring down at Jay hatefully.

"I don't ever want to see you in New Coventry ever again," he spat. "You got it _bub_?" Johnny threw Jay's own words at him.

"You're just gonna let them go?" Peanut hissed.

Johnny looked at Peanut, but didn't answer, then turned his attention to Jay and ordered in a threatening tone, "_Go_." Fury.

Evelyn stood to Lefty's side and watched as Jay and his boys scrambled off into the shadows, with shouted warnings echoing after them.

"Don't ever come back here! Or I'll hang your bodies from the dam!" Peanut would shout.

As soon as their figures were out of sight, everyone immediately turned to Johnny, expressing deep concern over his physical wellbeing.

"You okay, John?"

"What'd they do to you?"

"Do you need me to get Larraine over here?"

"I'm fine, guys," the stubborn boy insisted. "I'm fine."

Evelyn pushed through the barrier of black, leather jackets to get a good look at Johnny. "How are you?" she inquired in a quiet, girly voice, in such contrast compared to the previous inquiries.

It was because it was her asking that Johnny decided he wanted to answer. "My eye hurts a little bit, but I think I'll be okay."

"What an understatement," she argued, looking at the blood that was falling from the cut above his eyebrow, and she caught sight the blood stains on his neck. She tried to forget that she was standing in a small puddle of his blood, from when he had been knocked to the ground. "You got the crap beat out of you, Johnny."

"Hey, don't remind me," he chuckled.

"As if this is a laughing matter," Evelyn grumbled under her breath, more to herself than anybody else. "I need to clean this up."

"No! No, you don't!" Johnny smacked her hand away and then staggered past her. "I'm fine. Let's just get you back to the girl's dorms."

Johnny stepped up from the back ground, "Just let her clean it up, Johnny. She obviously wants to help!"

"Come on, Johnny," Evelyn whined. "I won't be able to rest until I know you're okay."

Johnny rolled his eyes. Fun.

The apartment Johnny lived in was located in the back of New Coventry, near the tracks. The street at night was so quiet it was deafening. Lefty helped Johnny out of the back of his sedan.

"I got it, I got it," Johnny would say, stubbornly, always refusing any help.

The building looked decades old, Evelyn decided, as she peered up at the four-story building. The front door required no key to get through, and there was no elevator, only several flights of stairs. Johnny lived on the third floor, and in his condition, getting up these stairs wasn't easy. He would constantly insist that he was okay and required no assistance, but Lefty would always stay behind him, in case he was to fall and needed catching. It felt like hours before they got to 4C, Johnny's apartment.

The apartment was dark, and Evelyn couldn't quite make anything out. He stepped in first, and blindly turned the switch for the light. As the light turned on, she could see the various messes strewn throughout his apartment. The front door opened into a dining area to the left, which turned into the living area on the right. On the back wall was an entrance to the kitchen. Pizza boxes, beer cans, napkins, paper plates, and all kinds of the like were strewn across the floor, on tables, on chairs, under tables. It looked like he'd thrown a party.

"Ignore the mess."

She tried to, but it was kind of difficult to, considering every step she made was onto a new pile of trash.

"Honestly," Lefty maneuvered around her and began shoving piles off with his foot, creating a path, "just force through it."

Evelyn followed behind Lefty, closely, yelling at Johnny, "Do you live alone, here?"

"Yeah," the greaser answered, slowly drudging for the couch. "Look in the bathroom for the first-aid stuff." He collapsed onto the couch. "I think Larraine might have left some stuff last time she was here."

"Did she make it out alive?" Evelyn retorted incredulously.

In the corner, where he had decided to nest himself after finally getting through the jungle of trash, Lefty chuckled.

Evelyn soon emerged with a box and a roll of toilet paper. "I would have preferred using cotton balls, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." She sat on top of the coffee table. "Sit up," she commanded.

Johnny heeded her command with an annoyed sigh. "I wish you wouldn't do this."

"Ugh! Why do you do that, Johnny?"

"Do what?" He looked up at her with curious eyes.

Evelyn opened up her little box and removed a small brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "You're so rude. You always refuse any sort of help. You can never appreciate anyone's concern." Dampening a small wad of toilet paper with the clear liquid, she placed it onto the large cut above the boy's eyebrow.

"No one's asking you to be concerned."

She grimaced at his statement and purposely pressed too hard on his wound, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for!?"

Lefty chuckled in the corner.

"Oops." Sarcastic. Her facial expression was stoic and her tone was flat.

"Why are you tryna help me all the time, anyway?"

"Because, I help people, Johnny. I like to help people and you tend to need help a lot."

He hissed again at the pain, even though Evelyn wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him. "I don't need nobody." Grunt.

"Oh really?" This time, she did press his wound again.

Again he jumped and yelped. "Will you stop that!"

"Will you stop being difficult, then?" Ignoring his tantrum, she reached for his chest and started poking at his ribs.

"What are you doing now?" He sounded annoyed.

"Feeling for any broken ribs. Those men didn't exactly play nice with you earlier." She poked around. "Does this hurt?"

He shook his head. "I can take a lot, ya know."

"Just checking is all." After cleaning the wound thoroughly and placing a bandage on his forehead, she stood. "Ok. I'm done." She began to pack things back into the little box. "I'll come see you tomorrow to check on you."

"No, no, don't do that," he said in an objective tone.

"Johnny, shut up! Just accept my help, for goodness sake." She turned her back on him, and Left began to follow her to the door, on the path that he'd cleared for them. "I'll see you at noon, tomorrow."

As Evelyn squeezed out the door (since you could only get the door open so far due to all of the trash) Lefty turned around to Johnny and called to him, "I'll drive her home, John, don't worry. You rest. I'll see you soon."

"Whatever." So short.

Lefty and Evelyn climbed down the two flights of stairs of the old apartment building and burst out the front door into the clean air. Evelyn didn't notice until she got outside how musty it had been in the building.

"Why does he do that?" Evelyn complained as she climbed into Lefty's ragtop mustang.

"Johnny's stubborn, he always has been." Lefty started the car and made way for the school. "His mom died when he was little. He grew up mostly on his own, his dad not being that much help. He paid the bills, but that was really it. His old man was also a drunk, so when he turned 16, he just got a job, got an apartment, and just left."

"So he lives completely on his own? No help from anyone?" Evelyn's tone was earnest, her concern for the boy never ending.

"He works at his dad's auto shop here in New Coventry, but he offered him the job about a year after he moved out. He wanted a way to spend time with Johnny, supposedly."

"_Supposedly_?" repeated Evelyn. "Do you not believe that?"

"I don't disbelieve nothing. It's Johnny who doesn't believe it, but his dad gave him a higher pay than his old job washing dishes at Daisy's Diner."

"Daisy's Diner?" Her eyes widened in realization. "That's where we went tonight."

"Yeah, Johnny loves that place. His friend Maggie still working there?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Yeah. Makes sense why he'd take you there, but his dad pays him a lot more, and he needed the money, so he quit and went to go work for his dad."

"Does he enjoy it?"

"I dunno, I guess…" He sounded clueless. "Greasers don't really talk much about their feelins, ya know?"

Evelyn sighed. "They don't, I suppose."

Conversation died pretty much after that. They both had fallen silent, and she just sat back in her seat, soaking in the day, this crazy day. She thought the fight with Chad was bad, and getting detention over it. She'd almost gotten beaten up today, or worse – killed. However the circumstances were, she tried to think about it.

"I can't drive with my left hand," she said randomly, seeing that Lefty had been in fact driving with his left hand, desperate to take her mind off of the day.

"Yeah, I'm left-handed, actually," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's why they call me Lefty!" With a big smile he waved his left hand at her.

"I can't do anything with my left hand except simply own a second hand."

"Did you know statistics show that left-handed people are more likely to be schizophrenic, alcoholic, delinquent, dyslexic, and have chronic diseases as well as mental disabilities?"

Evelyn was wide-eyed and taken aback at Lefty's unusually intelligent statement. "No, I didn't. Where did you learn that fun fact?"

"Out of this book I was reading the other day."

"What chemistry class do you have?" Evelyn inquired, curious about his academics after his statement.

"Dr. Watt's afternoon class on Monday, why?"

She beamed. "That's an advanced class."

Lefty shuffled in his seat nervously, as if he'd just been found out. "How do you know?"

"Because that's my class." She laughed. "Do you ever show up?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I never really go."

"Still, you need a pretty high score to qualify for that class, considering it's advanced placement and all. I guess you scored pretty high last year on all your finals."

"Uhh, I dunno. I don't really try."

She laughed. "You don't _just_ end up in Advanced Placement Chemistry, Lefty. That's unheard of."

"Look, man, I got better things to worry about than school. Look at Johnny for instance! I gotta deal with that crap on a daily basis!" He looked at her with serious eyes and furrowed brows.

Evelyn laughed inwardly. He used the word _instance._

She held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying! It's nothing to get angry about. You need to be proud. It's a _good thing_ if you don't have to put a whole bunch of effort into Chemistry in order to pass."

"Well, I ain't passing, 'cause I ain't goin'."

"Well, why don't you?"

He didn't answer, and he didn't get a chance to. He pulled up next to the Bullworth Academy gates and came to a halt. "You going to see Johnny tomorrow?"

Evelyn looked up at the large iron gates, thinking of the day she had. Distracted she answered, "Yeah, I am. I'll go at noon, like I told him."

"Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head as if shaking away her thoughts, and turned to Lefty, who was giving her a sincere look. She smiled. "No, but thank you. I'll bike there."

"I don't think you should. New Coventry isn't that safe a place for a girl to go through alone."

"Ugh! You're beginning to sound like Johnny."

"Give 'em a break, Evelyn. He's right. Johnny acts all tough, but that's because he's gotta be. We all gotta be."

Her eyes shifted. "Thanks, anyway, Left, but I'll be fine." She opened the car door and stepped out, bending down to add, "I'll see you around."

He smiled. "Sooner than you think, I'm sure."

Evelyn stood on the sidewalk and watched Lefty drive away, back in the direction of New Coventry. After he was out of sight, she hesitated in returning back to the girl's dorm. Bullworth now seemed foreign after everything she'd been through that day. She skipped detention with a greaser, ran around town with him, had her first hamburger in years, was attacked, and befriended another greaser. She could have gotten hurt, or worse – killed!

"But how come," Evelyn thought, "out of everything that happened today, Pinky scares me the most?"

And indeed, as soon as Evelyn stepped foot into the girl's dorm building, Pinky jumped up from the loveseat in the living area and darted toward Evelyn, Christy slowly following behind.

"Where have you been!" she exclaimed. "I was worried sick! Absolutely sick!"

Evelyn held her arms up in defense. "I'm sorry I skipped decorating the gym," she said earnestly, but Pinky just threw her arms around her.

"I don't care about that! I thought you were killed! And when Peanut told us that you got attacked!"

Evelyn pulled back, astonishment in her voice. "What?" She had only seen Peanut only half an hour before. Was it possible for news to travel that fast? "You know about that?"

"Of course," Christy added from behind Pinky, with a sincere expression. "As soon as he left you guys, he came here and told us what happened and that Lefty would drive you home."

"Why would you do that, Evelyn? Go into the ghetto with a greaser!" Pinky yelled.

Evelyn took a quick step back, immediately offended. "Johnny isn't just some greaser, he's a person, too," she shot back. "And New Coventry isn't a ghetto. It's just a community with a high crime rate."

"That's a ghetto, Eve," Christy said in the background while Pinky shook her head.

"Well, whatever the term is, it doesn't matter." Evelyn took a big step around Pinky and passed the two girls in the direction of the staircase. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Christy and Pinky stood back blankly.

"If you don't mind I'm tired." The aggravation was evident in Evelyn's tone. "I'm going to bed."


	7. vii Entering the Derby

**Author's** **Note: **_HYEEEEE. A year later...she finally updates! I'm pretty sure what few subscribers I had to this story don't really care much for it anymore. The only excuse I have is, my Mother died. Seriously, she died, and everyone grieves differently, & the way MY subconscious decided for me to grieve was lack of inspiration I couldn't write fan fiction or even my original fiction. But I hope that you all will understand and forgive me. Please, give this story another shot and let me know what you think! All reviews will be greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. And, as always...enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>And The Sky Fell Over Me<em>

vii. Entering the Derby

The soft morning glow gleamed through Evelyn's dorm window, the light tickling, her body with a gentle warmth. Turning to her side, those big, bulky, red letters on the alarm clock red 9:05am. Noon was when she was supposed to meet up with Johnny. She wanted to see how he was doing after the bruising events from the night before. "Three hours to spare," she thought. "Nice."

Evelyn leaned up in bed, her bones creaking from early morning lag. A good stretch and her muscles relaxed, and she rolled off of her luxury queen mattress onto her fuzzy bedside carpet to protect her feet from the cold hardwood.

Her toothbrush wasn't even in hand, yet, and there was a knock at the door. With a sigh of annoyance, she turned and over her shoulder she called for her guest to enter, and had a pretty good idea who it might be this early. Her suspicions were correct when Christy, who already looked showered, dressed, and made up for the day, sauntered on into Evelyn's dorm room with a perky attitude.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Oh so perky. Her ability to be cheerful before noon was sickening.

"Meh," was Evelyn's response.

Christy closed the door behind her and set the two white mugs onto the bedside table nearest the door.

"Ahh," Evelyn mused, catching sight of the two mugs. "That's your secret." She pulled on her soft pink towel robe. "That and a lot of concealer to hide those sleepless nights, I'm sure."

"Hey, if that's the attitude, I can just take this morning thunder tea back." Playfully, she lifted the mug from the end side table, watching Evelyn dart her way across the room and around the bed.

"No!" She said taking the mug from Christy. "It's okay. I'll gladly take this off your hands." She took a sip of the tea, still warm from the microwave. She didn't enjoy coffee in the morning, because all it did was give her two hours of energy and then she crashed. Mug in hand, Evelyn made her way back over to her vanity.

Christy, behind her, jumped and plopped onto her bed and watched Evelyn unscrew her toothpaste and apply it to a dry tooth brush. "So," Christy began, with an excited grin on her lips. "Have you heard about a _certain_ Harrington House Party?"

Evelyn spit into her vanity side trash can and took a gulp of mouthwash from inside the drawer. Her mouth full, she shook her head in response.

"Rumor has it that your darling ex paid off the prefects to all either take the night off or pay special attention to the boys dorms."

Almost choking, Evelyn spit the mouth wash into the trash can. "First off, he is _not_ my ex. We never dated. Second, that's _really_ hard to do, pay off thirty something prefects to just…what, ignore fifty or forty giggling boys and girls all sort of sneak their up Harrington House walls?"

Christy sat up, amused. "First of all," she mimicked, "you might as well have dated. I mean, you spent like two summers together. Childhood friends or not, I _know_ you two got it on at least _once_ during that spaced out seven month period!"

She swiftly arose from the vanity stool and walked towards Christy in a stomp, slightly aggravated. "Whether we did or not is none of your business, and _we didn't_, for the record. And it was the summer house our parents always took us to for the summer, but our parents decided to dump us and all go vacation in Morocco. They decided not to get us until my father's next project started and they just sent Derby straight from the Summer House back to Harrington House."

Christy's expression of happiness and excitement faded and slowly transitioned into sadness. Breaking eye contact, she replied, "It must be depressing, for Harrington House to be the closest thing you have to home. You know, Pinky says that he hasn't seen his actual house, the one he grew up in, since like freshman year, right before he came to Bullworth."

Evelyn's expression slowly turned into that of Christy's as she slowly paced back to the stool. "Yeah, it's true actually."

Her mind shot back to the memories of her first summer with Derby. The first summer they spent alone was at first rocky. He didn't want anything to do with her, or anyone else. He took out a lot of his frustrations on the maids and butlers, but mostly on Evelyn. She was eventually able to see past that and understand Derby more. He was an extremely frustrated teenager. She always wondered why she never noticed the problem, considering that they'd known each other since early childhood, but soon realized that he suffered from an intense lack of attention from his parents. That's why he acted out. From the summer of ninth grade until three months ago, when Beatrice herself left from the Summer House, Derby had not seen the doorstep to his own home, the one he grew up in. It was like the Summer House was his new home and he lived alone.

"So are you going?" said Christy.

"What?" Evelyn said, not catching it, so consumed with her thoughts.

"Are you going to go?" Christy said again.

Evelyn hadn't seen Derby since she left the Summer House to pack for her first year of real school. Now, half way through September, it would be kind of awkward to see each other now. Especially on how the way they left things.

"Probably not."

* * *

><p>It was 11:45am. Johnny was already showered, dressed, his hair done, and he'd already eaten breakfast. Evelyn said that she'd come by to visit at noon, and it looked like he was holding her to that. On his couch, he lounged, with an <em>Auto Weekly<em> magazine that he borrowed from his dad's shop every Thursday when the new issue came in. He wondered if she had meant Noon on the dot, or around, perhaps right before or right after. He found himself secretly hoping right before, which would have her arriving in the next few minutes.

Catching himself, he shook his head, and scolded himself for thinking like that. Evelyn could show up whenever she wanted. He didn't care. It didn't matter to him when she showed up or _if_ she showed up at all! …Or so he would like to think.

He wondered if she had gotten home okay last night or not. Lefty did say that he was going to take her home, but what if Jay followed them? Or what if they got a flat tire on the way there and something happened? Johnny scolded himself again. He was sort of over thinking the situation. He began to sense a little emotional investment, and that didn't quite sit well with him.

He gave a frustrated sigh, dropping his magazine into his lap. It was himself that he was frustrated with. He wasn't really interested in jumping into a relationship. He didn't want a repeat of Lola. Not that Evelyn was _anything_ like Lola. In fact, she was on a completely different page…no, planet than Lola. Especially considering that she had a soul.

He sat up, and gave a once over of his apartment. Pizza boxes on the coffee table, and there were so many pizza boxes that they kind of trailed onto the floor, too. Little red party cups littered the end tables, shelves, furniture, and of course the floor. There was a pile of clothes in the corner from where he didn't quite make it to the bedroom with his laundry basket once he got back from the laundry mat. That was a waste of seven quarters, because surely after they'd sat on this floor he'd be going back to re-do them.

He got up, went to the kitchen (which was an even more awful atrocity), and came back with a garbage bag. The solo cups, take-out dinner bags, ramen cups, news papers, napkins, old junk mail, and other assorted trash all went into the garbage bag. He broke down the pizza boxes and shoved them into an old beer case that was emptied two weekends ago. The clothes went into the hamper in the bathroom, and once the floor was cleared, he wondered what to do next. He guessed he should vacuum, but did he own a vacuum?

In the broom closet in the kitchen, behind an over flowing garbage can, which he made sure to empty right away, and even rinse out the garbage can in the bath tub, was the vacuum cleaner. He didn't even remember buying that and he's more than certain he never used it. He gave a quick once over the carpet. After that, he cleared out the bed room, made his bed, and just kind of figured out what to do with the dishes. There weren't that many dirty, really, considering he never cooked. Just a bunch of beer glasses and he just sort of shoved those into his dinky little dishwasher.

By 12:17pm, the apartment was looking pretty good. That's what nervousness can get you, apparently, a clean apartment, and the discovery of cleaning appliances you didn't even know that you had. Just as he was putting up the mysteriously hidden vacuum cleaner back into its nook, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Evelyn," he thought. With few long strides, he was at the door. And in fact, it was Evelyn. She was in her casual clothes, since it was a weekend; no uniform. Over her shoulder and abdomen was draped a messenger bag. She had no school, but was still carrying her stuff around. Well, he thought, she was a girl.

"Hi." Evelyn smiled and seemed more cheerful than usual. "How are you feeling?"

He stepped aside for her, and motioned her passed him. "Come on in." Closing the door behind them, Johnny stood back to gauge her reaction of the apartment.

"Wow! What a difference!" Evelyn looked down at her feet. "You own a vacuum?" she said, spotting the tracks left onto the carpet.

He stifled a laugh. "Yeah, it's new." It wasn't entirely untrue. He was pretty sure it had been unused before today.

"It looks really good!" she exclaimed. "What convinced you to clean up?"

Johnny gave a shrug. "I don't know. I kind of got bored."

She gave the whole apartment a once over, sticking her head in the bathroom, the kitchen, and even the bedroom. He was glad he'd ventured into those rooms with the vacuum as well. She came back into the living room and dropped her stuff onto the cleared off coffee table. It was nice to not have to follow trails through the trash.

"Lefty's gonna dig this."

"So, did you guys get back alright last night?" The mention of Lefty reminded him of his earlier concerns of her safety.

She nodded. "Yeah, nothing happened. We talked, he dropped me off, I went back to the dorms, got yelled at by Pinky, and went to bed."

"Was she pissed we bailed?"

"No; just that we disappeared. She had plenty of help with the decorations. And you never answered my question earlier."

"What question?"

"I wanted to know how you were feeling."

Again, he shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm fine."

"Are your ribs sore?"

"A little, but I can walk around and breathe and stuff fine."

Johnny had ripped off the bandaging Evelyn had applied the night before. It didn't look quite that bad, but she still wanted to clean it up really well one more time.

Evelyn grabbed her bag from the bottom seams and dumped the contents onto the coffee table. A first-aid kit, her wallet, address book, and a pack of gum fell out. She pried open the kit and stuffed everything else back into the bag. "I brought my own cotton balls, this time!" She sounded genuinely pleased with herself.

Laughing inwardly at her comment, Johnny went on ahead and just sat down next to her. "Please don't stab me, this time."

She chuckled. "I won't. I was just irritated with you, last time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I tend to be a pain in the ass when I get the shit beaten out of me."

Evelyn laughed. "It's okay, I understand. I would be, too."

Pictures of the night before flashed in his mind, the kicks in the stomach, staring into a puddle of his own blood on the ground, how distressed and scared Evelyn was, and how lucky he was that Lefty and the boys showed up to save them. It struck an element of concern in him. "Are you really okay?" he asked solemnly. "I mean it, after what happened last night, you know."

Looking down as she applied the peroxide onto the cotton ball, her own thoughts began to drift back to the night before, too. "Yeah, it was a little scary, but I've seen a lot in my travels, so I guess I'm not too freaked out."

"If I would have known that Jay still had it out for me, I never would have taken you to New Coventry." He closed his eyes as she began to dob the injury over his eyebrow and placed his hand over hers.

Almost instinctively, she slipped her hand away for the first aid kit. "Band aid: yes or no?" After Johnny shook his head to the idea of more bandaging, she started to pack up her first aid items. She wondered why Jay was there in the first place. It was obvious that Johnny and Jay had a history. The nature of that history was unbeknownst to her. "Why does Jay have it out for you anyway, Johnny?"

"He wants control over New Coventry," Johnny leaned back, now, thankful that she was done poking and prodding him. "But me and my boys have always been here. This is our home. We're not letting that skeeze in here."

"Skeeze?" she replied. "What's so bad about him, besides his disregard for harming young girls in the middle of the night? Is he new meat or something?"

"Yeah, he's from out West or something, somewhere in Nevada. Supposedly he has some hardcore thug contacts, but I'm not really buying it."

"Why not? What makes you think he's not that dangerous?"

"I think he was run out and that's why they came all the way to New Hampshire. I mean, really? Outta all the places, that bum's gotta choose New Hampshire?"

"Exile, rather than expansion." Evelyn wondered what it was that Jay did back in Nevada. Probably a lot of violence and drugs. If Johnny was such competition, that made Evelyn think that maybe he was involved in the same corruption. That idea scared her. She had definitely been on the party end of things. She may have been privately tutored for years, but she still had a social life. She had received drugs, but never knew any of the dealers personally. "Is it drugs, Johnny?"

Johnny was surprised by her question. She had looked him straight in the eye and spoke with genuine curiosity. He knew that she wanted a straight answer and nothing more, but he didn't know how to answer a question like that. So he stood and headed for the kitchen, almost like retreating. He didn't want to talk about all that garbage, about what he did for a living, and about how working at the auto shop wasn't it. He didn't want to explain exactly what Jay had against him, and he really didn't want to talk about the night before either. To be honest, he just wanted to take her out for lunch to make up for the night before, but Johnny was certain that Evelyn might be too scared after what happened.

He would carry on to the kitchen, make a pot of coffee, and sit down and talk with her about normal stuff that kids their age talked about. After all this time of detention, and ditching, and being sent to the principal's office, Johnny just wanted to have some actual fun with her that didn't end in danger. "Don't concern yourself with it, Evie. It's not for you to worry about." But that wasn't what Evelyn wanted to hear.

First of all, he called her Evie. She had a nickname, now? Second, she was so angry. She was so angry and she didn't know why. For some reason, Evelyn felt like it _was_ for her to concern herself with. She was interested. She was worried! They had just met three days ago, and now she seemed so emotionally invested in this guy that the thought of him shutting her out infuriated her. All she knew to do was to extract herself from the situation, and that's what she did.

She stood and threw her bag over her shoulder. "You're right, Johnny. It's not. So I won't concern myself with it." She turned and went for the door. "If you need any more help with your injuries let me know. I'm leaving now."

The door slammed behind her. Johnny turned, stunned at the sudden change of the mood. "What did I say?"

* * *

><p>Evelyn honestly couldn't believe that that conversation just happened. Irritation was almost seeping out of her pores she was so mad with Johnny, right now.<p>

"What? Why? Why would he just shut me out like that? After everything I've done for him…after only knowing him for three days!" she was saying to herself as she stomped down the paved sidewalk in the opposite direction of Johnny's apartment. Her thoughts kept running together, and she really didn't see the sense and the nonsense in those jumbled thoughts. She was just sort of too mad to really be properly processing through all this.

She had some other things to be doing anyway. She really wanted to meet with Lefty and talk him into taking remedial chemistry courses while the semester was still fresh. As far as Evelyn was concerned, she needed to be heading back to the academy anyway.

She ventured through New Coventry toward the bridge. Far away from the tracks, which were at the very back of New Coventry, she turned the corner, on the same street as YUM YUM Market, which meant she was in Bullworth, again. She was trying to take her thoughts away from the conversation when she came across a vegetable cart outside of YUM YUM's door. She saw an assortment of vegetables and fruit, such as zucchini and mango. It was a surprisingly good variety of food. She pulled out her wallet and asked about the zucchini. The cafeteria at the academy didn't have the best food options. She figured she'd just stock up in her dorm room.

As the vendor handed her the fruits and veggies in a small brown bag, she caught sight of a tall man in the corner of her eye just now coming outside of YUM YUM. He was holding a can of spray paint and a carton of eggs. He most certainly was up to no good. He immediately looked at her and saw her staring. She thought it was strange how his sight fell directly onto her. But then she noticed.

He was tall, with short, dark, curly hair, and extremely thick eye brows. His arms were so thick that it looked like he was about to tip over. It was Maurice from the night before. Fear fell over her and consumed her entire body. She immediately regretted leaving Johnny's apartment.

Her eyes fell away from him. She gave a quick and discrete nod to the vender, and turned on her heels swiftly, crossing the street. She shoved the bag of goods into her messenger bad on the off chance she ended up having to bolt her way back to the dorms. She knew that she told Lefty she'd be biking, but her bike currently had a flat tire so she had walked this morning. It wasn't like it was that far, really. The community was fairly open and the streets were pretty empty when she started her short trek.

She was walking at a very quick pace, crossing the street to the bridge, near the entrance to New Coventry. She glanced over her shoulder to see Maurice about fifteen paces behind her, possibly following her. She quickened her pace even more, and glanced back again. His pace increased as well. It was obvious he was gaining on her. Her nerves were wrecked and she didn't know what to do short of running. She kept thinking that maybe since she was so small that she would be faster than him, but she wasn't willing to bet her safety on that. Evelyn just wanted to start jogging, but she didn't want to alert him.

"Just get to the front gates," she kept thinking to herself. "I hope a police officer drives by."

She could hear a car over the loud beating of her heart. At first, she assumed it was an unknown driver swooping past on their way to Old Bullworth Vale. Evelyn gave it pretty much no thought at all, but her heart managed to drop even lower into her stomach when the car came into view. She recognized that car, the black sedan and as soon as it passed her, as if the driver had seen her, it slowly came to a stop and park.

Evelyn found herself stopping, too, and gave a quick glance over her shoulder to check for Maurice. He was still gaining on her, but he was about fifty paces back. He never crossed the bridge it looked like. She turned her attention back to the black sedan. Out of the back seat, a familiar face got out. Tall, handsome, and blonde, he walked over to Evelyn, rolling up the sleeves of his Aqua Berry sweater. Nervous and in attempts to get as far away from Maurice as she could, she took a few nervous steps in Derby's direction.

"Evelyn," he said simply, giving an amused smirk. It was obvious how unaware he was of what was going on. "I haven't seen you since this summer. It's a shame you haven't come to see me."

Looking at Maurice and then turning back to Derby she said as she began to head for the gates again, "Not, now Derby." The nervousness in her voice was evident, now.

The smirk on Derby's face dissipated and confusion appeared. "What's wrong?"

Evelyn pointed behind her. "I have a little unwanted company."

Derby followed her target to see Maurice at the end of the bridge. Evelyn watched the expressions on his face change as he caught sight of the brute, as they transitioned from indifference to almost surprise, as if he knew Maurice or something.

He motioned to the car and forced a smile. "Would you like a ride?"

Although Maurice seemed significantly less menacing across the bridge, she still felt the need to keep herself as far away as possible from the giant bully. She made her way to the car door, expecting Derby to be right behind her, but she could hear the sound of his footsteps fade away. She turned to realize that he had been walking away from her rather than the same direction as her. He was on his way to Maurice. She couldn't believe what he was about to do, go talk to that brute? What was the point? He was going to get himself killed!

The driver of Derby's car stood behind her now, opening the door. He didn't seem to phased either. He was completely checked out, himself, not even making eye contact with Evelyn. She knew that she needed to get in the car, but she couldn't seem to move herself from her spot. It was like she was cemented down to the sidewalk.

Wracked with worry, she watched Derby stop about four paces away from Maurice. Maurice was so tall that she could see his face just over the back of Derby's head. She watched his expression go from indifference to surprise, just as Derby's own face did two minutes ago. Then, Maurice turned on his heels and walk away, as if…retreating! What incredible circumstances she found herself in.

As Derby was halfway down the bridge, back in her direction, she felt safe enough to crawl into the car now. Moments later, Derby crawled in right behind her.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that's that."

"What did you say to him?"

"_Unfortunately_, Maurice and I are sort of…acquaintances, _technically._"

"Technically?" she retorted. "Either you are or you aren't, Derby. And why would you be hanging out with someone like that, anyway?" The idea of Maurice and Derby interacting with one another on a personal basis was completely unbelievable. She couldn't think of any circumstances in which Derby would deem that acceptable. He picked his friends very meticulously, because he held his status in very high regard.

"Not that you can say much. Word has it that you and that greaser scumbag are associating." The car began to move.

"First off, don't insult my friends," she snapped. "Second, Johnny is a nice guy. That guy," she said referring to Maurice, "do you know what he does? He's involved in drugs, deep, with his asshole boss, who, _just by the way,_ jumped me last night!"

"What." His tone was flat, almost laced with anger.

"Yeah," she trailed off, not really sure how to respond further. She wasn't exactly looking to recant the events of last night.

"Stop the car!" he called to the driver in the front.

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are _you_ doing, Evelyn? I understand why you haven't spoken to me, after what your father said about us. I understand why he wouldn't approve of us together, but do you really think that he would approve of _Johnny_ _Vincent_, anymore?" He spat his name.

Derby was referring to the conversation Evelyn had had with her father months ago, at the possibility of him approving of their becoming serious. Her father was no fool and was very aware of Derby's bad habits, and did not approve at all. She put her father's opinion in very high regard and was very plain with Derby when she said that she wouldn't be dating anyone her father didn't approve of first. Knowing her father for the longest time, Derby managed to let it go, as far as Evelyn knew. Looking back at her father's reaction to the discovery of her and Derby's…_relationship_, she could begin to understand that Johnny probably wouldn't fit the bill of her father's approval either.

"Johnny and I are just friends. He can't control who I'm friends with."

"Yeah, but Johnny is a thug," he retorted angrily. "Whether or not you're romantic, he still would disapprove."

She could understand his irritation. If she denied him because of her father's opinion, it would be insulting if she only now began to act freely for the sake of someone she's not even seriously involved with, or at least that's how she assumed Derby saw it.

For a moment, she sat, trying to think of a response. She didn't want to bring up their relationship or Derby's ever so blatant and very present feelings for her, so as to avoid any awkwardness. She recollected the events of the day, only to come across one unique fact.

"Why were you driving from New Coventry?" she asked. "Old Bullworth Vale is on a completely different side of the school. There's a different road and everything. The only thing I can see you going for is City Hall and that's closed on weekends anyway."

He let out a sigh. "It's nothing to worry about."

Coming from New Coventry and knowing Maurice, and the information that she received about Jay, earlier that day, whom Maurice was acquainted with, it all became rather clear.

"Jay is your dealer, isn't he?" She peered at him suspiciously through the darkness of the back of the car, the tinted windows blocking any sunlight.

Derby wasn't shy at all when it came to the drug scene. He wasn't involved in anything serious, but the occasional joint wasn't very discouraging, and by occasional, he meant frequent: very, very frequent.

"And don't lie to me, Derby."

"I don't see why you're so interested anyway, Evie. You and I haven't even spoken since the summer ended."

Her suspicion faded and sorrow began to creep through her. She could tell how genuinely hurt he seemed to be by the impossibility of their relation. It was quite sad, actually. "I'm sorry, Derby. Things just happened a certain way. I assumed you'd be too hurt for us to be around each other. I was trying to protect you." She was only trying to do what she thought was best. Never would she treat someone badly and it not affect her conscience.

"Well, you failed." His tone was short. "Start the car. Let's go back to school."

"Derby," she said, trying to reach him on a different, deeper note. "Please, _please_ stay away from that Jay guy. He's crooked. I even seem to think that he was run out of the last town he was in. There's no telling what kind of crooked shit he was doing! I mean, I don't care if you smoke or not, but just don't get it from that creep."

It looked like he was thinking about it, which was more than she honestly thought she was going to get out of him. He let out a sigh and finally gave, "Fine. I'll find a new dealer, but I am not buying from Johnny. My money will not go into that cretin's pocket."

She gave him a dirty look, at the sound of his insult.

"Sorry. Habit."

The car pulled into the Bullworth Academy car parking lot, near the shop area.

"On a happier note, are you going to be attending my party this upcoming weekend?"

She always found it amazing how he could just jump out of a topic.

"I…highly doubt it." She couldn't see herself in that atmosphere again. Derby seemed to have tainted her, and she didn't like it. Through several of those months they spent together, they attended many social functions, and many parties. She promised herself that she would focus on school when she left the Summer House.

"Why not?" The driver opened his door and he stepped out, followed by Evelyn. "It'll be fun. I've arranged for the prefects to pay special attention to the boy's dorm so as to have an excuse why they miss the event at Harrington."

"Derby, I was serious. Please, don't deal with Jay anymore," she said jumping back to their last subject, afraid he was just trying to distract her.

It was obvious he was annoyed, how he dropped his head back and grimaced. "Ugh, I know, and I already agreed. Stop mothering me." He had always said that she was extremely protective, but he liked that aspect in her.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I _swear._"

"Good."

"As long as you come to my party."

"HEY. Don't try to sneak conditions into this agreement!"

"Why not? Come to the party! It's private invitation. There won't even be that many people there. Maybe twenty people, on the second floor of Harrington House."

"I'll consider it."

"Don't consider, do it. Never consider, do." As he always said.

_Don't consider – Do._ These words were words she heard quite too often.

She began to walk away. "Goodbye Derby. Thank you for the ride!"

"It's this coming Friday, 9 o'clock!"

"_Goodbye, Derby!" _

"And wear something strapless!"

Middle finger.


	8. viii Key Phrases

viii. Key Phrases

Derby Harrington was the last person that Evelyn needed to run into. Although she appreciated his help, and it was great timing on his part, she knew this wouldn't be the last of Derby. He was extremely persistent and would never let her forget if she chose not to attend his party.

Even if she didn't attend the Harrington party, the two of them still had some unsolved issues to talk about. Undoubtedly, Derby had something to say about Evelyn's father disapproving of him. She wasn't going to deny someone closure. Already, her decision on how to handle this situation was catastrophic. Instead of explaining everything to Derby, she sort of just went home and disappeared out of sight. Apparently ignoring him didn't do him any good.

Needless to say, Evelyn couldn't handle both Johnny and Derby.

"_And they say that women are complicated." _

The inside of the garage was teeming with greasers, a sea of leather jackets and hair gel. Evelyn was well aware that this was the sanctuary for all of Johnny's guys, and even some greaser ladies. Considering that the community in New Coventry mostly consisted of laborers and workers of the trade, it was common to meet a mason or a mechanic. It made sense that the greasers would spend more time an energy learning a physical skill that they can directly apply to the outside world, rather than Mathematics or English. Unfortunately for them, they didn't understand how Literature and Mathematics would help in the real world, as well. This was why she was here.

Lefty, the young man who aided her and Johnny during their moment of awful distress the other night, was under the same impression as the rest of his friends. He had been blessed with an insane, natural brilliance. Lefty had been placed, most likely due to test scores from the previous year, in an Advanced Chemistry course, the same course Evelyn happened to be placed in. The other night, she came to know this, and ever since it plagued her mind why Lefty was wasting a wonderful talent. Perhaps Advanced Chemistry wouldn't help him in a mechanic's shop, but it might help land him into a profession better than that of the auto industry.

Her friend, Lefty, rose from under the hood of a car to see Evelyn standing near the entry way. Pulling a rag out of his back pocket, he made his way over to Evelyn, wearing a kind smile.

"Hey! How's Johnny doin'?"

"He's doing well," she replied. "He actually cleaned his apartment - believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually here to talk to you about something else." There was a slight hint of hesitation in her tone.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

Glancing over his shoulder, she began to think that perhaps having this conversation in the company of ten other guys that don't particularly care about their high school careers wouldn't be the best path to take. "Do you want to take a walk?"

With a nod, Lefty followed her out of the garage. They stood outside the large garage door, where a beaten up couch rested against the parameter fence. The entire area, obviously used for lounging, was littered with trash and soda cans. It was apparent where Johnny had picked up his cleaning habits.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" she asked him.

Lefty's eyes widened. "Uhm…why?" he replied, unsure of his friend's inquiry.

Evelyn was confused by his reactions, but continued. "Tomorrow is our afternoon Chemistry class, and I think that you should attend with me."

"Oh!" He laughed.

Evelyn wasn't sure what he was laughing about.

After a moment, his giggles died down. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because, Lefty! You are talented! I mean, I've never seen you in action as far as chemistry goes, but you have got to be crazy awesome to land in Advanced Chemistry with your attendance record."

Lefty turned away from her and made his way to the ugly couch by the fence.

"I mean, I'm just assuming that you skipped classes last year, too."

"I did." He plopped down.

"Good grief." She fell next to him. "This is an opportunity, Lefty. I promise. Do you know what you could achieve if you brought your grades up?"

He shook his head. "Evie, I appreciate it and everything, but I'm a senior. It's too late for me."

She slapped his arm. "It is not!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed his upper arm, leaving greasy finger prints on the dull grey fabric of his auto shop jump suit.

"Lefty, you can always just attend community college or something to get the credits for university."

"With what money?"

"Lef-"

"Answer the question, Evie!" He was grinning. It was apparent that he wasn't angry, and sought a little pleasure out of this attempt to get him back in class, which he probably considered naïve. And he obviously didn't take the college thing seriously at all.

She gave an aggravated sigh. "Lefty, I'm serious."

"So am I." His grin still evident, he sure didn't seem serious.

The sound of birds chirping echoed in the background. Evelyn found herself focusing on that for a moment, as she became lost in her thoughts. Being from a family of college graduates, who majored in complicated fields of study, she wasn't used to the idea that school wasn't important. In her mind, for years, by her parents, it had been drilled into her head how important school was. _You can't get anywhere without school. You can't be anyone without school. You won't ever do anything worthwhile without school. _That was the philosophy Evelyn was raised under.

"Lefty," she tried, one last time, "just go to class with me _once!_ If you hate it, then I will _never_ bring it up again!"

Lefty surveyed her; genuinely curious as to why she was trying so hard to get him to attend class. He was sure, however, that she had good intentions. He gave a defeated sigh, and to her, the benefit of the doubt. "Fine."

"What!" She gasped excitedly. "You'll come?" She watched him nod reluctantly.

"But-" Lefty interrupted her sounds of delight. "Come with me to Larraine's.

"Larraine?" she retorted, furrowing a brow. "Who's that?" Was he taking her to another chick's house or something?

"Larraine is Peanut's mother. Every so often she invites his friends over for dinner. She's sort of the mother hen of the gang."

"Ohh, okay. That seems okay enough."

Lefty chuckled. "What did you think I was gonna ask you on a date or sumthin?"

"Woah. Did not say that."

Lefty stepped up and started towards the garage again. "I can't go asking the Boss's girl out. I'd be _dead meat._" There was an obvious tone of amusement in his voice, but Evelyn didn't really catch it.

"I am _not_ his girl!"

"Sure," he yelled over his shoulder, the doubt very evident in his voice.

* * *

><p>It was a little difficult for Evelyn to decide what attire would be appropriate for Larraine's dinner, tonight. Considering that middle class families don't dress up for dinner parties that often, unless a special event, she thought a blouse would have to do.<p>

"_Time to put away the after-five dress, kids. "_

She was hoping at her choice would be appropriate, but that would involve actually making it to the dinner. _If he decides to show up._ After their conversation, Lefty instructed Evelyn that he would pick her up at five-thirty. Looking down at her watch, outside of the gates of Bullworth where she was told to wait, she took note that it was already six-fifteen.

"Late," she said aloud.

She kept an ear and eye out for the sight and sound of Lefty's car, but there was nothing so far. She wondered if Lefty was flaky. Perhaps he had issues committing to plans. That could be why he never showed up to class, or maybe there was a legitimate reason as to why he was late, today. Maybe he didn't show up to class simply because he hated class? All in all, Evelyn sincerely hated tardiness. For her entire life, it was stressed, by her father, how tardiness was a sign of disrespect. That if they truly thought it was important they would have showed up on time. So, if you're going to be late, don't show up at all.

For Evelyn, however, it was not this extreme, but equally annoying. If she could be on time, why couldn't Lefty? She supposed it was different, considering the two unlike backgrounds they came from.

There was a rustle in the leaves, and the October breeze set in, sending a chill down her body. She was beginning to re-think her sleeveless, button-down blouse. Although very handsome, it wasn't very practical.

"Royal blue looks good on you."

Derby strolled through the gates, hands in his pockets, a smug look on his face. Not that that was really saying anything. He always had a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No 'thank you'? No 'hello' or anything?" He feigned offense, with a crooked smile.

Evelyn tried to give him an angry look, but that sort of just turned into her checking him out in his dark v-neck and faded, well-fitting jeans.

"_Okay, might as well just look away, now. You suck at being pissed at attractive men."_

She sighed. "Thank you." Half-hearted.

"_I do look good in this blouse, though, don't I?" _

"What are _you_ doing here?" he returned.

"I thought I had dinner plans, as a favor to a friend, but I suppose not." She peered at her watch again.

"You could always have dinner with me." Smug.

He took a step toward her, now standing parallel with her to the road. His hands remained in his pockets, and he peered at her from under his long eye-lashes. They were very long eye-lashes. They helped distract from his icy-blue eyes.

"Well, at least you're actually here."

"Are you waiting on that grease ball?"

"Derby, I really don't feel like listening to you insult my friends."

"What, it's not my fault you have a poor judge of character."

"You must really like the idea of me never speaking to you ever again, huh?"

Derby had a tendency to be too negative sometimes. Evelyn sometimes thought that he just hated people altogether or something, otherwise he wouldn't insult _everyone_.

He chuckled.

"You think I'm kidding."

"No, but I still find you quite funny."

Evelyn had been certain, at the beginning of term, that Derby wouldn't want anything to do with her after her essentially ditching him this summer. Apparently he was a little more forgiving than she thought.

"Not laughing." Staring forward, Evelyn refused to encourage the insults toward her friends.

Apparently Derby took notice of her attitude toward the jests. He straightened up, and lost his tone. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

He almost sounded genuine.

"Would you like a ride?"

Caught off guard, Evelyn looked at him. Was he serious? And by examining his expression, she could almost say that he was. "Thank you, but I don't even know where the dinner is taking place."

"What were your plans, exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I owed a favor to a friend. I promised him I'd go to dinner with a few of his friends." Not that far from the truth, but also not worth explaining all the way.

"Well, I guess all you can do now, really, since they're not here, is have dinner with me." And there was that smug smile again.

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh at the persistence. "I'm honestly tempted to take you up on that." She glanced at her watch again. Six-forty.

Lefty was late and nowhere to be seen. Late, very late. And here, Derby was clearly trying to make an effort. She found herself considering dinner with him. What's the worst that could happen? He takes her to a restaurant in Old Bullworth Vale? There wasn't anything attached to the idea. She already made her decision when she left the Summer House that their complicated relationship was over.

He eyed her expectantly, waiting for her response, waiting for that inevitable yes. Taking a deep breath, having made her decision, she went, "You know. Why not-"

"HEY!" They heard in the background, accompanied by a loud, abrupt car horn.

Derby scoffed. Annoyance very obvious.

Guilt immediately flooded over Evelyn, as she saw Lefty pull up in his car, his wheels screeching to a stop in front of them. She knew she would be accompanying Lefty to Larraine's, now that he'd finally arrived. Despite that he was late, she'd made a commitment.

For a split second, she did consider ditching but she knew that would be unfair. Derby would just have to understand.

"_It's not like I haven't bailed on him before."_ Again. Guilt.

She peered over at Derby, who was pulling a lighter out of his pocket to light a cigarette. He could see the inner conflict in her eyes. After taking a drag of his cigarette, he went, "It's cool. Don't worry about it."

"Rain check?"

He nodded.

"Is this prep giving you any trouble, Evie?" Lefty hung out of the Driver's window.

Derby completely ignored the comment. "She hates it when people are late, you know." Smoke escaped from his nostrils.

"I'm really sorry, Evie." His expression was sincere. "My car messed up. And we didn't have the parts here at the shop. Johnny and I had to drive outta town to get it."

"It's fine." She leapt for the car. "Let's just go. I'm sure we're super late." She settled herself into the car.

"Not really. Starts at seven."

Evelyn turned to Derby and waved. "See you, Derby. Thanks for the company!"

Lefty, now sitting appropriately on the driver's side, formed a smirk and gave a quick, almost sarcastic wave. "Later, Prep!"

Derby threw his cigarette bud to the ground. Middle finger.

"Why are you such dicks to each other?"

"Preps and greasers just don't mix, Eve. You'll begin to understand it."

"Why are all the people in this school so concerned with labels?" The words of her parents had a strong taste on her tongue. "You do understand that labels cause a pre-conceived opinion, right? Which is entirely unfair."

"Where's this coming from?" He chuckled.

Evelyn gave a sight of defeat. "My parents are psychologists."

"Okay. That explains it."

Evie was very impressed with Lefty's level of intelligence. He was unlike all the other greasers. He could understand and appreciate her words, her brain. She sensed a level of intelligence because of all that intelligence. Wasn't surprising. The most intelligent icons in history spent most of their time alone.

"I wish I could tell you you're wrong, but you're not. But that's just the way things work here. Jocks hate nerds. Bullies hate nerds. Nerds hate everyone. And we hate the preps."

"And the preps hate everyone, too, because they have more money than everyone else."

"Except you," he chuckled.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Lefty kept laughing. You are _such_ a prep!"

"I am not!"

"Look how you're dressed! Your top, your shoes, your little over the shoulder type purse – thing that prolly costs more than this car."

"_Purse thing?" _She mocked.

"Shut up. I don't know these things."

"And this bag was a gift. So I wouldn't know."

"Well then," sarcasm evident. "Excuse me, then."

"Excused."

They pulled into a driveway. Evelyn noticed along the curb, on either side of the driveway, cars were aligned.

"Why are those cars there?"

"Johnny didn't want you to have to walk a bunch on the way to the door. Ladies first and all that. So he reserved the driveway for you."

That was surprising. A chivalrous attribute from Johnny Vincent? Doing something for a lady? Similar to how he defended her in class. "I didn't know greasers even had manners," she muttered as she stepped out of the car. More to herself than to Lefty.

"It's Larraine," he responded, anyway. "She likes to keep us in line. Encourage good behavior. All that."

"Johnny definitely needs it."

"He's not that bad of a guy. You should really go easier on him."

They both climbed out of the vehicle and started up the decorative, stony walkway. For a house in the middle of New Coventry, it wasn't that bad looking. It obviously wasn't the nicest, with faded paint and damaged gutters, but it definitely had some TLC. There was an apple red bird feeder hanging from the edge of the roof, which Evelyn imagined to be quite lovely in the daytime. The hedges were neatly trimmed and perfectly manicured. And a fall wreath nested on the floor.

Lefty knocked on the door. There was a buzz of voices behind it. Evelyn could imagine the crowd of people in this house, a gang of greasers meeting for dinner at Mom's. Very laughable.

"One second!" a female voice called from within the jumble of voices. The door swung open, and a small framed woman, of standard height stood in the doorway. Long, dark hair hung over her shoulders and she gleamed at Evelyn, with sparkling doe eyes. "Is this Evelyn I've heard so much of?"

Lefty beamed. "Yep. This is her!"

"Hi, it's very nice to meet-" Evelyn tried, but was promptly interrupted by a hug.

"I'm Larraine," she mumbled into her ear, holding Evelyn into a tight embrace.

"Evelyn." Choke. Need air.

Larraine released, and held Evelyn out by the shoulders, as a Mother would look over her child, surveying. "You're so lovely! I know why the crew's been talking about you, now!"

The crew?

"Come on in!"

Kicking the door back, she led Evelyn and Lefty into the living area, where the room was littered with greasers.

Christy and the young gentlemen she recognized as Peanut were sitting on a loveseat in the corner of the room, isolated from the crowd. Norton, Vance, and Lucky were on the other side of the living room, all with unlit cigarettes in their mouths.

And before the opportunity arose, before she was able to even wonder, Johnny Vincent emerged from another room. At the sight of him, there was a jolt in her tummy, like a flutter. Excitement, perhaps?

"You made it," Johnny mused as he sauntered toward her.

"Yeah, Lefty was late," she replied with slight resentment. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"It's sort of a regular thing for Larraine to make the gang dinner." His demeanor was warm, and almost inviting, the way he looked on her with soft eyes and the tone of his voice.

She chuckled. "So I'm part of a gang now?"

Johnny shrugged. "If you want to be." Norton emerged from the crowd and swiftly pulled Johnny to the side, leaving Evie to ponder.

"_If you want to be."_ It was as simple as that, his statement. He left it open in the air, and now Evelyn would probably mull over it.

"_Me be a part of the greasers?" _she thought. _"Wouldn't that be something?"_

Unable to entertain the idea, she was interrupted by a poke in the ribs and a beaming red head. Christy took Evelyn into her arms, whispering in her ear inconspicuously, "So you're Johnny's girl, now, or something?"

There was a mixture of excitement and confusion. She pulled from Christy and furrowed a brow. "Huh? Has he been saying that?" Major turn off.

"No, but everyone else has. And you two seem to be going with it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Evelyn shook her head, uncertainty in her tone, and she turned away to stand next to Johnny.

He was in deep conversation with Peanut and Norton. Smiling, joking, laughing-just being guys. But as soon as she took a step toward him and became visual in his peripheral, he immediately nodded toward the guys, and looked to Evelyn, stepping out of the powwow. "Sorry about that. They get excited near The Meet."

"Meet? Like a tournament?" He led her into the dining room, which was empty, providing silence and privacy.

"Yeah, there's a bike tournament every year: in New Coventry, Old Bullworth Vale, and Bullworth Town. It's just another opportunity for us to prove that we're better than the preps."

"There's that competitiveness, again." Evelyn chuckled. "Greasers Vs. Preps. Constantly."

"Is there something wrong with it?" Smirk.

Evelyn was turned away from Johnny, looking down at the old dining wood table. It was big, built with dark, heavy wood. She ran her fingers across the design. "It just gets a little obnoxious sometimes. I hear about it, a lot. I guess it's just a Bullworth thing. I know I should get used to it."

"Hey," she heard his steps, heavy from his boots. With one hand, he took hold of her shoulder, to guide her to face him. With the other hand, unexpectedly, he placed it on her hip. His tone low, voice sincere, he said, "I'm sorry. I know it's gotta be obnoxious sometimes, especially for someone not used to it."

And for a moment, she was truly taken aback by Johnny Vincent, looking up at him. This man spoke in her honor in class. He protected her in a case of danger. He took her out in New Coventry, and showed her a good time. He even reserved her parking space, so that a lady wouldn't have to walk half a mile to get to the front door. There was something _rare_ about Johnny Vincent. And that made him desirable.

"_This crush thing just got a little worse." _

"Evelyn!"

Evelyn pulled her gaze away, breaking eye contact, to see Larraine standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Would you like to help me with a few things?"

"_No, I want to find out what is wrong with this man in front of me."_

She looked up at Johnny.

He smiled. "Go. She likes you."

She formed a smile, and turned towards Larraine. "I would love to." As she stepped away from Johnny, she could feel his touch loosen and then fade. It was almost saddening.

Following Larraine into the kitchen, she entered a zone that was immediately fifteen degrees warmer. The lighting was brighter, and she could hear the faucet running in the back ground.

"Please," said Larraine, "feel free to hang your purse on the back of one of the chairs." She pointed to the quaint, small breakfast table near the window. "Let's get our hands dirty!"

"Okay." She placed her bag over a chair, and approached Larraine, at the stove. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I thought Spaghetti would be a good meal for tonight, since there are so many people, you know?" She accentuated her words with her hands. She was a hand talker. "But who doesn't like spaghetti?"

"People with issues."

Larraine gave a loud laugh. "Isn't that right!?" The faucet was turned off, and a large pot of water was thrown on the stove, placed on high, and what looked like half a stick of butter was thrown in. "There's that. Now, have you made meat balls before?"

Evie shook her head. Evelyn has never been in a situation where she's had to make her own food, before. She grew up with maids and butlers, and she knew that if she said this, then she would sound like a total idiot – like a total _Prep_.

"Well, how about this. I'll mix the seasoning and put all the ingredients in for you. You mix everything up and form the balls. Sound okay?"

The term "chipper" came to mind as Larraine explained the recipe to Evelyn, step by step, throwing everything into a giant metal bowl. The way she got excited over finding the Italian seasoning when she thought she had forgotten to pick it up from the store. "Ooh!" and "That's how you do it!" frequently occurred.

Larraine took post at the stove, seasoning the spaghetti sauce to taste, grabbing a new spoon with each sample, and left Evelyn to man the meatballs. She did as instructed and removed all hand jewelry, washed her hands, and dived into the ground beef, mixing all the green herbs and spices around.

"So what's all in here?" she asked, forming her first meatball and carefully placing it on the oiled, aluminum colored cookie sheet.

"Oregano, basil, cilantro, salt, pepper, and a few other things." Larraine remained at the stove, slowly stirring the sauce.

Evelyn glanced over her shoulder, checking out what else was going on in the kitchen, and saw Larraine at her task. She watched as Larraine threw in a few basil leaves and sprinkled in some more random spice or herb.

"So you make your own spaghetti sauce?"

"I sure do."

"No canned stuff."

Larraine paused for a moment, and with a wry smile, squinted her eyes playfully, and shook her head. "Never," she mouthed. "Canned and prepared food are for the rich and lazy."

"Well, some rich food is from scratch, too," Evelyn defended, trying to stick up for her culture.

"It's unnecessarily expensive. I'm sure it's very delicious, but you're paying for the status – not the ingredients."

Evelyn couldn't really disagree with that. She sighed, and continued on, forming her little meaty balls, disliking the feel of the fatty greases in between her fingers. She wasn't used to preparing her own meals. She knew she could, surely, but she just wasn't used to it.

"I've never made meat balls before. I think it's cool that you can do things yourself."

She could hear the smile in Larraine's voice. "Thank you. What kind of things do you like to make?"

There was a brief pause. "…I'm not really into cooking. I've never been able to."

"You've never cooked before?" Larraine turned with a shocked expression, the surprise evident in her tone of voice.

Evelyn turned as well, to Larraine, and shrugged. "I've been cooked for my whole life, by maids, butlers, and professional chefs. I've never really been put in a position where I've _had_ to fend for myself in the kitchen."

Larraine chuckled. "No worries! We will fix that! I can show you all you need to know. What are you going to do in college? Live off of Ramen Noodle and PB&J?"

Evelyn replied with laughter.

"That's what I thought." She left her post at the stove, and leaned against the table (that served as extra work space, much like an island). "But seriously, I like you, Evelyn. You're different than the others."

There go one of those key phrases, again. They seem to just be popping up a lot today, don't they?

"Others…?" she feigned stupidity. She just wanted to hear her say it.

Larraine rolled her eyes at herself. Using air quotes, she went, " 'Preps.' You're not like them. You're down to earth."

Evie frowned inwardly. "We're all a little okay once you get to know us."

"But the thing is, Miss Evelyn – you actually gave us the opportunity."


	9. ix The Type

ix. The Type

Larraine was right, unfortunately. Evelyn understood that plenty of the Preps closed themselves off, eliminating any opportunity for any sort of relationship to be made with an individual outside of the clique. It was unfair and shined a little light on the Greasers' dislike of the Preps. However, in Evelyn's opinion, two wrongs don't make a right. These two cliques have been feeding off of one another for entirely too long.

Once Larraine returned back into the kitchen, she took the prepared meatballs and placed them into the preheated oven. All that was left to do now was to boil the noodles. As Larraine did that, Evelyn set the large, heavy, wooden dining room table that she and Johnny had conversed at earlier. It was difficult to set each place with an entrée and salad fork, considering Larraine didn't have a whole silverware set. Some seats were given salad forks, and others entrée forks. She was fairly certain that no one would care, if they even noticed.

As the table was sat, Larraine came from the kitchen with several dishes filled with their meal, and a tray of garlic bread thereafter.

Larraine took a step back, placed her hands on her hips, and gave a deep sigh. "There's nothing like sitting back and taking in and appreciating a meal that you worked hard to create."

Evelyn chuckled. "Enjoy looking at it, because it'll be gone in like…five minutes. And it took like an hour to fix!"

The girls herded everyone into the dining room. The table was large, but Evie doubted that they'd be able to fit everyone in. However, one way or another, everyone was given a standard amount of elbow space. Larraine sat herself at the end of the table, and Peanut, her son, sat directly opposite her. Larraine insisted that Evelyn sit next to her, Christy sat opposite Evelyn, with Norton at her side. When Lefty entered the dining area, he did not sit next to Evelyn, but exactly one seat over. One by one, the table was filled, but the seat next to Evelyn remained empty.

Finally, Johnny rounded the corner, chuckling at Vance as they went back at forth at one another. Evelyn watched as Vance sat himself at the other empty seat remaining at the other end of the table. And just like it was his business, Johnny made a bee line for the chair next to Evelyn and plopped himself down right in it.

"Disappear into the kitchen with Larraine, huh?" he smiled.

She just sort of gazed up at him, almost amazed. Still processing through the acts of chivalry she noticed from earlier, she was astonished at how this seat was taken, without even having to be spoken for. It's as if everyone knew that Johnny would be sitting next to her. It sort of began to look…like Evie was his girl.

"Everything looks great, Ms. L!" Lefty mused, taking the serving spoon and plopping a large portion on his plate.

"Everyone help themselves!" Larraine declared. And with that, everyone dug in.

Considering the entirely huge amount that they prepared, it was funny how a dent was inflicted so quickly. But it was, in the gang's defense, really, _really_ good.

"Johnny, I see your eye healed up rather well," Larraine commented, taking a sip of her water.

"Probably because Evelyn doctored it for him," Lefty joked. "Johnny would have been cool with slapping a steak on his face and calling it a day!"

"Oh – ha, ha." Johnny narrowed his eyes at Lefty.

Larraine ignored the boys' banter. "That Jay fellow needs to stop terrorizing New Coventry. He needs to just go back to wherever he came from."

"Has anyone else noticed that Ricky's rolling with Jay's crew now?" Norton leaned back in his chair, and supporting the back of his neck with his hands.

"It's the Hazel Dust, dude!" Vance sounded from the other side of the table. "He's fucking addicted or something!"

Evelyn perked up at the name. _"Hazel Dust?"_ Overwhelmed with the curiosity, she interjected, "What's Hazel Dust?" But her comment went unnoticed, because the buzz of conversation flowed across the room, and everyone cancelled each other out. Up to this point, conversation had been very normal, very pleasant. Now, due to the mention of Hazel Dust, there were words floating around. "Shooting, snorting, selling, addicting, betrayal."

The banter came to an abrupt stop.

"HEY!" Evelyn's eyes widened with shock, looking up at Larraine, now standing, both arms propped on the table at hip's length. "There will be no talk of Hazel Dust, or any other drug in this house, okay? I will not advocate any gang activities under my roof!"

The room fell so silent that a pin could drop and deafen the group. The only thing filling the air now was the sound of forks scraping against plates, as people finished their dinner. One by one, everyone finished up, and left the table. Vance and Norton wedged themselves in between Evelyn and Johnny, and eventually pried him out of his seat and into the living room.

As Larraine finished, she rose and began to collect plates. Evelyn jumped up to help. "Larraine, let me help you with those!"

As Evelyn collected the plates she and Johnny had been using, the same red headed blur from earlier appeared at her side with a smirk on her lips. Christy scooped the dishes out of her hands and began piling them upon other dirty dishes, glancing up and winking at Evelyn. "I'll help Larraine. I think someone's _pining_ over you."

Christy's eyes shifted away from Evelyn. Evie followed her sights, and saw that they landed on Johnny, who stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, his eyes heavy on her. He looked very _cool_. That was the best word she could use to describe it. She couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"Go," Christy urged in a whisper.

Evie ducked into the kitchen real quick to grab her purse, and then darted back into the dining area, where Jonny now waited for her next to the French doors of the dining room, and led them outside.

The sun had fallen, leaving the backyard to only be lit by street limps in the general area. Larraine had a rather large back yard, closed in with a privacy fence. She had a relatively nice home for a New Coventry home, especially for a single mother (a detail she had picked up from context clues in conversation at dinner).

Near the privacy fence, at the very back of the property, was a car port. Underneath the carport, was a vehicle, hidden under a large, dirtied tarp.

"Thanks for not killing Lefty," Johnny mused. "His timing sucks."

"He told me that you and he had to fix his car?"

"We did. But he's still always late." Johnny gave a chuckle, and led Evelyn under the carport. She was pleased to have the cold, dewy grass under her toes.

"Oh."

"This," he began to pull the tarp off of the car, "is what Lefty and I have been working on for the past four months." Johnny threw the tarp onto the ground. "It's a Stallion."

The paint was chipping, and it was obvious that it needed work, even Evelyn could see. It looked kind of like junk, definitely a work in progress, and the boys had their work cut out for them. She circled around the car, taking a look at it. It was missing one side mirror and one of the back windows was busted.

"We've got it working just fine. It drives like a dream."

Evelyn stood directly in front of the hood, gazing in at the disheveled interior.

"Everything wrong with it now is just looks." Johnny rounded the car, as well, and stood directly behind Evelyn, gazing her shoulder at the nasty interior. "Well, maybe a few things under the hood. But that ain't gonna be too much of a problem."

"Yeah, it's all aesthetic now. I get that. Are you guys going to fix it?"

Johnny gave a loud laugh. "Oh yeah! You won't catch me riding in this thing until it's looking as sweet as we want it to. Other than, you know, test driving and stuff."

Evelyn surveyed over the car, thinking of all the things that would probably have to be done to it: the side mirror, interior, a new paint job, new tires; a bunch of things, and she didn't know much about cars at all.

"What are you going to do for the inside?" she asked.

"We're going to put in leather interior."

She raised a brow. "You're going to do it?"

He nodded.

She was impressed. "You can do that stuff yourself?" She had been thinking that they were going to get the work done at a shop or something. Thinking about it, she should have known better. Greasers sure loved working on their cars. Plus, even though she didn't know much about cars, she knew that maintaining them were expensive. The idea that Johnny and Lefty were able to get an old car running and had plans on restoring it, it was a little mind boggling.

"That is _so_ cool." Her finger tips grazed over the rusty hood. "That takes a lot of skill, Johnny." She turned around, away from the car, and leaned onto the hood. "When's this bike meet thing?"

Johnny's attention shifted from the car directly onto Evelyn. He smiled. "Uh, in about a month or so. The guys are pretty excited about it. We're going to murder those preps."

Those comments again. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, letting out a frustrated sigh.

His expression fell. "What?"

"You guys are _constantly_ picking on each other. It's really, _really_ annoying. Because I'm friends with greasers, but I'm also friends with preps. Besides, it's all labels anyway!"

It was more than labels to Johnny. It was a lot more to the Greasers, but it was a cultural difference. It was a grey area of huge complication that Johnny didn't really understand yet, having never befriended anyone like Evelyn before. However, he could tell that it bothered her, and that was a good enough reason to cut the comments.

Johnny took a deep breath, swallowed his pride, and adopted a sincere expression. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Evelyn looked up, and choked back a smile. "It's okay." Again, there Johnny went with his secretive chivalry. "So, are you only secretively nice to girls, because it kills the bad boy thing? Or are you like this all the time?" She was teasing.

He didn't quite catch on. "What do you mean?"

"Defending a lady's honor, the way you were with Jay, paying for dinner, and reserving parking spaces?" She couldn't help but smile with fondness.

He scoffed at the idea, turned on his heels, took a few steps away. Lighting a cigarette, he stared off, facing away from her, causing the current of the second hand smoke to drift away from her.

"Cancer addict," she teased, following him and standing right at his side, opposite of the smoke current.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Oh, God. You're not one of those, are you?"

Giggle. "No, I'm not. In fact, I used to smoke."

His eyes' grew wide. "What?"

"Why do you seem so shocked?" She turned on her own heels and sauntered back over to the car.

"Because you don't seem like the type."

"Type for what? An addiction? I _am_ human, Johnny."

His stomach fluttered at the sound of her name on his lips. She rarely referred to him directly by name during their conversations.

"You just don't seem like someone who would smoke. I guess it's the way you are."

"And how am I?"

He took a moment, dragged on his cigarette, and exhaled. "I guess, like a good girl. You're a rule follower. Greasers call 'em 'goodies'."

Evelyn couldn't help but chuckle. Sights, sounds, and thoughts flashed through her mind from the past two summers she spent at the Summer House. Not to mention it was with the notorious Derby Harrington. Drugs, parties, trashing the Summer House, and a lot of sexual intercourse on various surfaces. She carried herself differently in real life, where things mattered, where who you are perceived as a person by your actions. It was a sad truth of the business world her father taught her at a very young age.

_You only are what you are perceived to be. And how you are perceived is dictated heavily by your actions._

The words rolled around in her brain. Johnny _thought_ he knew what kind of person she was by the way she acted in public – a prim and proper young lady, with straight A's, and an unfathomable charm when it came to authority figures. But those were only exterior qualities. No one knew really knew her thoughts, her feelings, and her loves.

"If I hadn't have tried so hard to quit, I'd light a cigarette just to spite you."

He shook his head. Smirk.

"Why don't you quit?"

He threw his cigarette to the ground, and smothered it with his shoe. "Why should I?"

"Because it's healthy? Self preservation, self improvement - all that shit?" She pulled her knees to her chest, completely perched on top of the hood of the car.

"I'm not worried about it." His hand tucked into his pockets, and his head fell as he kicked at the dirt on his way over back to the car.

She watched him make an imprint into the dirt, stepped back, and looked at it; a passing observation of body language in the midst of conversation. He was so adorably amused by that. It made her admire him a little more, that Johnny wasn't overly complicated like she was. He seemed to be someone where what you see is what you get, and that was relieving. One thing that she will give to the Greasers is that Preps are very deceiving. It's always one thing after another, and there's _always_ an ulterior motive.

Greasers weren't like that. They were a little violent, and it was unfortunate that they dealt in drugs and alcohol, but they weren't into politics that much. There was pretty much one person in charge.

"So, you're like, head of the Greasers, huh?" She began to tap her foot on the hood, in need to get some sound in the air besides their lonely voices.

Not even concerned with the topic, he continued running is boot in the sand, leaving a track. "What I say goes," he said so simply.

"How did you become the head of the Greasers?"

He moved toward her. "Julian went to prison. So I took over." He sat beside her on the hood of the car, as they were before.

"Julian – is that the last leader?" she inquired.

He nodded.

"So _prison?_ What did he do?"

"Pretty much – he got caught."

"Drugs?"

He shook his head. "Murder."

Evelyn's heart sank into her stomach. _Murder?_ He _murdered_ someone? And that's how Johnny Vincent became leader of the Greasers?

"Were you appointed or did you just…take over?"

He chuckled. "There's no 'appointing' in the hood, babe."

Evelyn's heart stopped.

Babe?

Did he just call her Babe?

She wasn't quite sure how to take it. She liked it a little bit, but didn't want to dwell on it, too long. She was too concerned about this Julian guy.

"So, essentially, you took over, right? What about when he gets out?"

"He's not getting out. He was lucky they didn't put him on death row."

"Did everyone transition well to you being leader?" Evelyn wasn't quite sure why she was so curious about Johnny's role in this gang. She supposed it was because he had high authority on them and the amount of control he had intrigued her.

"Everyone but my ex-girl, Lola." He stopped and looked at her, with furrowed brows and concern. "Why are you asking so many questions all of a sudden?"

She couldn't help but form a smile. Chuckling, and shaking her head, she said, "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Ohh, yeah."

There were traces of playfulness in her smiles, and as she squinted her eyes. "To be honest…it's kind of hot."

"Hot!" The word came out heavy on his tongue.

"Yeah…" She was a little embarrassed to admit.

"Why?" Johnny was smiling from ear to ear, so very amused by her comment.

"I don't know. I think I have a thing for power and authority figures."

He shook his head, smile still big. "Wow."

"It's not like it's a bad thing, me calling you hot."

"Nope, not at all." He pulled out a piece of gum and stuck it in between his teeth.

"At least it's out in the open. Maybe I can get some sleep, now."

His brows rose and his widened once more. "You've been losing sleep over me?"

Evelyn squealed in embarrassment, covering her face in her hands. "That's not what I meant!"

"But that's what you said!" He reached over, and pinched at her ribs, softly, tickling her.

Instinctively, Evelyn jumped from the hood of the car, and onto the dirt. She held out her index finger, threateningly, and forced back a smile. "Oh no, bucko, we're not doing any of that tickling shit!"

Johnny was pleased to hear the challenge. "Oh, really?" Smirking wide, he stood tall, towering over her.

She backed up hesitantly, giggling. "Oh, God, no. I _hate_ tickling."

She squealed as Johnny ignored her plea, nudging at her ribs, and upper stomach. Her breath became tight as she struggled over the laughter. He poked and prodded, and gained after her as she would attempt to dart away.

Dashing out from under the carport, she was annoyed with the dewy grass grazing her feet once more, but she ignored it, in attempts to escape Johnny's reach. However, his legs were longer than hers, and he caught up in only a few strides, wrapping his arms around her, and taking her off her feet.

"Where you gonna go now?" he taunted, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Johnny put me down!" The blood rushed to her head as she dangled over his shoulder, as he trekked across the grass back to the car port.

"What was that about control, earlier?" he picked.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You must not want to get down, do you?" He took them back to the rusty Stallion. Despite his comment, he bent at the knees, holding onto her legs and back in appropriate places so as to ensure that she wouldn't fall, and he placed her right back onto the hood of the car.

She gasped. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Snide.

"Jerk."

"I can pick you back up if you want me to?" He remained in front of her, hands resting on her knees, still, from where he head steadied her when setting her down.

"Nope, I'm good. Kay. Thanks."

Despite the digression in conversation, Johnny found himself right back onto the topic from moments before. "So. You think I'm hot."

"Do your cheeks ever stop hurting from the smirking?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"You're a little too smug for your own good, did you know that?" The tips of his fingers on her knees began to feel heavy.

"And hot – _apparently_."

"Yes, your highness! We get it! I find you attractive. I find you sexually appealing!"

"Oh…sexually? No one was saying anything about sex. This changes things."

"Oh my God." Her eyes fell closed. Sheer embarrassment. She could feel the red rise, and took a hand, and placed it over her face, trying to cut off that heavy gaze.

Instead of slapping her hand away playfully, as she had anticipated, he caught her by complete surprise, by grasping onto her hand gently, removing it from his line of sight, and exposing her palm. Looking down at her, his brown eyes smoldering, he gently grazed his teeth over the skin of her palm, directly under her thumb.

A chill ran across her entire body, immediately seduced by the erotic contact.

"Oh, Johnny, you don't need to be doing things like that." She tried to pull her knees together, but his other hand still held a firm grip on one of her legs.

His grasp on her hand moved, tracing from her palm, down her arm, passed the crease in her elbow, up her arm and neck, and to her cheek. Without much warning, not that Evelyn really minded, she could smell the aroma of his aftershave, his stubble from the time of day that called for a shave, and the feel of his lips on hers. And with that, she completely fell into Johnny Vincent. As he would try to pull away, in fear of overstaying his welcome, she only deepened the kiss, extending the invitation, running her fingers through his hair, disheveling its perfect shape.

The grip on her knee loosened and migrated to her hip, where his finger tips tightened over her. The smell of his leather jacket and scent of after shave was overwhelming her senses.

"HEY!"

And it was over. Just like that.

Johnny pulled his lips away from Evelyn's. His head fell, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Damn it, Lefty," he grunted through clenched teeth.

"What? What?" Evelyn complained, eyes heavy, slightly disoriented.

Painstakingly, Johnny pulled away. He took a few steps back, as Evelyn's fingertips unclenched the trim of his leather jacket, and called to Lefty.

"Yeah?" His voice echoed across the yard.

"I'm about to head out!" Lefty called back. "You taking Evelyn home?"

"Yeah, I got it!"

"Later!"

"Nice timing," Johnny muttered under his breath, and turned back to Evelyn.

* * *

><p>After Lefty's incredibly inconvenient interruption, Johnny decided that it was about time that to get Evelyn home, anyway. They travelled atop the dewy grass, back into Larraine's home and said their goodbyes to everyone. Larraine took Evelyn into a tight hug, and welcomed her back anytime. Johnny said goodbye to his friends, and punched Lefty in the shoulder. Johnny was sure that Lefty didn't know what it was for, but he didn't care.<p>

Christie assured Evelyn that she'd be back to the dorms before the eleven o'clock curfew, and Johnny loaded them into the car. The sun was gone, resting for the night, and the moon was high in the sky. A few street lamps were damaged and out of working order, but the moon was so full and bright, that combined with the headlights to Johnny's car, the darkness didn't intimidate. Travelling at night was going to be difficult after their ambush, those days ago.

For the most part, the car ride was silent. Evelyn wasn't sure what was on Johnny's mind, but she definitely knew what was on hers. She couldn't get over that kiss, unable to get it out of her brain. She could still feel his lips on hers, his stubble on her chin, and the smell of leather on him. The scent of leather was still faint, since they were in such close proximity. She liked it.

No one said anything about the kiss, and Evelyn was glad. She didn't want to ruin the enjoyment by overanalyzing anything that had happened. Her relationship with Johnny was confusing altogether. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, and she sure as hell didn't know how he felt about her. He seemed to be hot and cold. She chalked it up to the fact that he'd just ended a serious relationship. Everyone's a little emotional after an event like that. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, and cast away his mood swings, deeming them unimportant. He'd more than made up for it, anyway, considering how he stood up for her in class, and defended her against physical injury from Jay and his goons.

"_Johnny might be a little confusing,"_ she thought to herself, peering over at him in the driver's seat, _"but he's an alright guy."_

They pulled into the parking lot, near the auto shop. She climbed out of the car, and Johnny met her on her side.

"I'll walk you to the dorm," he said. "It's late at night, and some of these guys can be real creeps."

His statement only validated the benefit of the doubt she'd decided to give him. Glancing around, she saw a few guys walking about. Their hair was untamed and they were wearing stained, white shirts. Looking at either of the boys' expressions, she could tell that they were either angry or stupid; possibly both.

Deciding not to protest, she followed Johnny's lead as they began toward the girl's dormitory. She wasn't sure what to say, because the only thing she could think about was that kiss. Her skin tingled at just the thought of it, and she wouldn't mind a repeat. The silence was a little deafening, though. So she decided to resort to small talk.

"I really like Larraine," she started, as they passed the front steps to the main building. "She seems to be really down to earth."

"She is," Johnny replied. "She sort of takes care of all of us, you know?"

"She definitely seems to be a rock to hold onto in your community."

He chuckled. "You have no idea."

"I think she thinks we're dating."

Johnny grinned. "I think a lot of people think we're dating."

She giggled.

"Yeah, people are gonna think what they wanna think. It's nothing to worry about. Most of the gang are guys. Their girlfriends might care, but I know they don't."

"That sounds about right."

Before she knew it, they were in front of the girl's dormitory. He had even walked her up to the steps. She stood before him, wondering what to say, unable to function her mind the way she'd like to. She sighed, but only a little frustrated. For the most part she was still tingly.

"Thank you," she said, desperate to fill the air. "That was pretty cool. I'm glad I met Larraine."

The way he was grinning was cute, but frustrating all at the same time. It was as if he was pretending to be sly and cool, unaffected by the going-on's of the night. There was a little amusement in there, though. Definitely.

"Thank Lefty," he mused. "It was his idea."

She couldn't hold back a smile. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that if I see him tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Smiles, grins, and giggles.

"Later then."

"Bye."

She stood at the door of the dormitory. "Bye."

"Bye."

She felt like an idiot, but she knew he probably did, too. She didn't know what to say after that, other than actually talk about the kiss. She didn't want it overanalyzed, because she knew that that would ruin it, so it was okay if they were avoiding it by being silly.

The door to the dormitory shut, and she was back inside her pristine palace of pink. Swiftly turning on her heels, with a sigh she fell back onto the door, a Cheshire grin on her lips.

Whatever was going to come of Johnny Vincent was definitely going to be interesting.


	10. x Rejection

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the feed back, you guys! Especially to Megan for leaving a really sweet review! I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 10! Ready to go. You can definitely expect more concerning this chapter's subject matter for chapter 11. 11 and 12 are going to be interesting! Enjoy! Tell me what you think in a review, please! _

* * *

><p>.x. Rejection<p>

Evelyn slept like a rock. The night before, when she'd arrived home, she took a shower, and went straight to sleep. Johnny had gotten her home around eight-thirty, which gave her a lot of time to unwind. When she woke Monday morning, she felt very refreshed and glad that she didn't spend the last eight hours rewinding the night.

Crawling out of bed, she went about her normal morning routine: teeth, hair, make-up, and wardrobe. She had to put a few finishing touches on an English essay, and then she was out the door.

The October air was brisk. They were only weeks into the school year, and Halloween was only three weeks away. The leaves had already begun to change colors, but none had yet fallen to the ground, the campus littered with thick, red, orange, and yellow trees. The school might have been corrupt beyond actual comprehension, but the corruption took place on top of a beautiful campus. That was undeniable.

Heading down the steps in front of the girl's dormitory, she caught a view of a few greasers. They contrasted against the normal population of girls, with their tall, bulky figures and black leather jackets. She wondered why they were near the girl's dorm, because she didn't recognize any of them. Stopping for a minute, she watched them bustle around in a pile, all facing away from her. They were unaware of her.

Staring at the greasers, she waited to see what she was doing. Passed the globs of leather, she saw flashes of pastel yellow…and eventually rubber?

"_Oh no…"_ she thought. _"My bike!" _

"Hey!" she called, bravely; unaware of the attitude she just threw at these thugs.

They all stopped and turned around. A few looked flabbergasted, others annoyed.

She blazed down the stairwell.

"Get your hands off that bike!"

The fury was almost tangible. Trying to steal her bike?

One of the greasers stepped up from the rest. Evelyn actually recognized him.

"Vance?" she said.

"Hey, Evie!" He held his hands up in defense.

"What are you guys doing?" Her tone was still sharp.

"Johnny wanted us to come pick up your bike and take it to the shop. He said it was broken or somethin'."

"And it took four of you to pick up one bike?" she cocked a brow.

"If we were gonna steal it, four of us wouldn't have come. Don'tcha think that looks just a little, uhh, suspicious?" She could tell he was a little insulted.

He had a point. And it did seem like something Johnny would request.

She sighed, and escorted the four greasers to the garage. It wasn't that she didn't trust Johnny, but this sort of caught her off guard, and it comforted her to see the bike make its destination herself.

One of the boys carried the bike to the secondary garage where Johnny was working on a car. Evelyn was surprised to see that it was the car that he had presented to her the night before. Perhaps why there were four boys who went to retrieve her bike. Perhaps Johnny already had four boys on hand and they all decided to go in a group for the company. The greasers seemed to travel in packs.

Evelyn entered the garage behind the boys. It was messy, with pizza boxes and soda cans littered about; truly a man's work space. It smelled like gasoline and pennies. The boys parked the bike next to a pile of blackened grease rags. The hood of the Stallion was propped up, and Johnny was perched underneath, supported by one elbow, on the side of the car, and with the other he was fiddling with the engine.

She didn't know what he was doing, and she wasn't necessarily interested either. She just sort of tingled at the sight of him. He didn't look too bad. She grinned to herself. His white t-shirt was tight over his arms, and it was covered in stains.

"Hey Johnny!" Vance announced. "We got that bike you asked about."

Johnny glanced up, nonchalantly, from his project.

Vance looked at Evelyn. "And we got the girl, too. We didn't mean to, but she insisted."

Johnny gave a wave. "It's okay, Vance. She's fine." The greaser shrugged his shoulders, turned around, and headed out of the garage. The boys followed him.

Evelyn figured they didn't have any intentions with the car, and dismissed it. She turned to Johnny. "So, is this the Stallion? You moved it."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, but there ain't gonna be much of a point to this car if I can't get it to keep from burning oil so fast!" The aggravation was apparent. "I think there's a leak somewhere."

Evie thought it was kind of cute. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She also had no clue what in the world he was talking about.

Then, he said something about some wires and some pipes and some containers and some oil! She was completely lost! Standing there, she tried to keep up with his car ramblings, but he could practically see the plane fly right over her head.

Laughing, Johnny shook his head. "Sorry. I know girls aren't interested in this kind of stuff."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

He didn't let go of his smile.

"I'm sure there are a lot of women who enjoy working on cars… And are good at it!"

Saying nothing, he cocked a brow.

"…I'm just not one of them." She giggled.

Johnny shook his head at the automobile disdainfully. "It's okay," he said. "I'll figure it out later." He slammed the hood and stepped away from the car, turning toward Evelyn's bike. "Okay." He lifted it up, and set it upside down. "Let's see what's wrong with this."

"You really don't have to do this," Evelyn began, but Johnny cut her off.

"No, I do. Because you promised that you wouldn't _walk_ to come see me." He gave her a cold stare. She could feel it pierce through her, and irritate the back of her skull. "But you did it anyway, and almost got jumped."

She rolled her eyes. "Good thing Derby was there to bail me out."

"Yeah." The resentment was loud. "Good thing."

He didn't say anything more of it, but kneeled to inspect the bike. He prodded at the wheels, wiggled the seat, and turned the pedal. He rotated the pedal about half way around, and it came to a sudden stop.

"The wheels need air and the chain is off track. It could use a little oil, too."

"I am so unbelievably useless when it comes to mechanics."

He chuckled. "Good thing you made friends with us Greasers.

"Yeah, good thing."

He stepped back from the bike and got a soda from the vending machine. Surely that can would never see a garbage can.

"What do the Preps think about you hanging with us thugs all the time?"

Evelyn's eyes widened, and she threw her hands in the air. "FOREFIT."

"What?"

"Forfeit. I am not a part of this…Preps versus Greasers thing you have going on."

"What!" He laughed aloud at the thought. "You are _such_ a Prep, it's almost sickening."

She took a step back, and repeated his words, slightly offended. "_Sickening?" _

"Oh, come on!" He set his soda can down and advanced toward her, and pointed to the white silk scarf that she had tucked into her blazer. "This," he said, and moved his gesture down toward her legs, pointing to her colorful stockings; "Those." And he pointed at her ankle-cut boots. "You dress, talk, walk, and _act_ like a prep."

"Ugh, come on!" Evelyn whined. "Can't I be like…a hybrid or something! I get along so well with everyone. I've got to be the exception."

"Oh, you are. You sure are. Do you see any other Prep here?" He turned back to the bike.

Evelyn looked down at her outfit. Granted, her wardrobe choices were significantly different than the other Greaser women around her. She couldn't even imagine herself dressing anything like Lola. She didn't wear those God awful quality tights, and her leather jacket was probably _real_ leather. Yeah, it also cost like $400, and that would actually make it less of a Greaser outfit than her current one, but it would be way more tasteful than anything Lola could put together. She really couldn't even believe that Johnny liked Lola. What did he see in her? Whatever it was, he sure wouldn't be finding it in Evelyn.

The thought was a little disheartening, really. Evelyn was fond of Johnny, and didn't want to over analyze the situation, but in all honesty, they _were_ from two completely different worlds. She didn't mind that, but would Johnny? He _was_ the Greaser King? What if something became of the two of them? It wouldn't look good for the Greaser King to be involved with a Prep, such as one as full-fledged as herself.

When she thought about it, she did sort of fit the category. Her parents were loaded. She dressed like one. She did speak, talk, and act like one, like Johnny said. She was favored by the authority figures of the school. Her parents dropped enough cash for her to get her own room, when most girls at the school had at least one roommate. She even got to term late, but she didn't have to do any of the make-up work. They just let her pick up where they were in the curriculum.

Johnny was right. As far as the title was concerned, she was a Prep. Of course, that didn't hold much value to her, but it put into perspective that this…thing that Johnny and Evelyn had was _confusing._

He was on his knees, working on her bike. Surely, he'd have it up and rolling in no time. She just watched him stand there and fix her bike. Why? Because when she went to go tend to his wounds, and take care of him, she was put in danger by walking home. Why is he so concerned about her safety? Was it the same reason they kissed?

And then, it just sort of happened. She felt it come up her throat, the synapses click in her brain, but she couldn't really stop it.

"So we gonna talk about that kiss?" Brow cocked and hand on hip, she didn't skip a beat.

Johnny's wrench tumbled to the ground.

"Huh?" Flabbergasted.

She smiled, amused how she'd caught him off guard. "The kiss? Remember?"

"Oh, uhm…" His eyes were wide.

He was uncomfortable.

Why was he uncomfortable?

Maybe he was just caught off guard?

She could understand if he was surprised, but he also sort of seemed like he didn't want to talk about it, the way he just stood there and stared at her, not saying a word. That was okay. The Independent Female inside of her rolled her eyes.

"_Fine then, miss out." _

"Okay," she sighed, turning for the door. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Her Independent Female lingered, though, counting inwardly with each step, waiting for Johnny to stop her.

"Wait!"

And she did.

She only glanced over her shoulder to him. He stood there with his hands in his pocket, his expression of astonishment abandoned.

"We can talk about it," he said cooly, backing away from the bike. "I ain't got a problem with that."

Her Independent Female laughed.

She followed Johnny over by the Stallion, the same car on which he had kissed her. The both climbed on top of the hood.

Evelyn dreaded to hear what Johnny would have to say about it. She couldn't help but think about her previous determination, that their upbringing from two different worlds would cause an issue between them. The physical attraction was there, and it was crazy undeniable. But this friendship was getting complicated.

So, she panicked. And Independent Female took over.

"So, let's just go ahead and acknowledge that it happened. And…" And Independent Female shut down, because the panic became too surreal.

"_Where's that brazen personality when I need it?"_

Johnny stared at her, with a smirk, and a sly look in his eyes. He was leaning forward, resting is elbows on his knees, just sort of watching Evelyn drown in her newly presented awkward. "Yeah, it happened."

She scoffed. "Well, is that it?"

He laughed. "What do you want me to say?"

There came the frustration, but she tried to keep it contained. Taking a deep breath, she rose from the hood of the car, and began to pace up and down its length.

"Typically you communicate to the other person whether you liked it or not!"

Why did she even bring it up? She regretted it now. Damn that Independent Female personality trait! It gets her in trouble but doesn't stay to clean up the mess it started!

She could feel the heat of embarrassment rise on her neck.

He was standing now, not far behind her. She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Communication, huh?"

She swiftly spun on her heels, facing him. They were cornered, between the tail end of the car and the garage wall.

Johnny had such a smirk on his face, and she wanted to wipe it off so bad. He enjoyed watching her in her little awkward-fest.

"Yeah! Typically you communicate to each other if you liked it or not, and typically if you enjoyed it, you do it again, and take it from there. And if not, you don't, and take _that_ from there."

It's like if words were vomit, then she would be barfing _all_ over the place.

But Johnny didn't seem to be too preoccupied with that. Still wearing a smirk he decided to take advantage of her being cornered between the car and the wall, and closed in on her. He didn't say anything. Evelyn gasped as he closed the space between the two of them and pressed his lips to hers.

He was kissing her. A second time. Independent Female roared like a dedicated fan after a win at a football game. So perhaps Independent Female trait wasn't _that_ bad. It had gotten her here, and she knew that he was interested, now, right? Who kisses a girl twice and defends her honor twice if they don't have a thing for her?

He had both of his dirty hands at either side of her head, so as to keep from staining her clothes, unable to grasp at her like he had the night before. What he couldn't do with his arms, he made up with bodily contact, pressing his chest up against hers, pinning her to the garage wall. Her hands migrated up his chest and neck, and clasped his neck, resisting the urge to mess up his perfectly styled hair.

Their lips interlocked, they gasped for air, but they continued anyway. Her entire body tingling, she writhed up against him, but was firmly held into place.

Johnny finally broke their kiss, and smiled. "You girls are so complicated."

Giggling, Evelyn playfully slapped at his side.

He still lingered, his lips still only inches from hers.

So Evelyn kissed him again. She felt like she worked hard for that kiss! Evelyn was not an awkward person, and that conversation was pretty awkward. She deserved this.

They tuned out the world, their conversation forgotten, the bike out of mind, and the car was so low on the priority list at that moment. They were perfectly content with just standing at the garage wall, making out.

"Knock! Knock!" Echoed Lefty's voice.

That is, until Lefty executed his catastrophic talent for dreadful timing.

Johnny pulled back and groaned in frustration.

Independent Female took over Evelyn's mouth. "You have got to be kidding me."

Lefty emerged in the garage doorway, and stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the couple intertwined. Johnny shot a death glare across the way, and Evelyn peeled herself from his arms.

Livid, she left Johnny's side and walked right past Lefty, and out the garage door.

* * *

><p>Chemistry class was as loud as usual. It might have been comprised of the advanced students, but the advanced placement students hated Bullworth just as much as the other kids.<p>

Tad Spencer and Parker Ogilvie were sitting in back corner of the room, huddled together talking about their upcoming trip to Aspin. Derby and his friends made a yearly trip. It was obviously to reward themselves for successfully maintaining their throne at the top of the food chain, here at Bullworth. It was tough work, she was sure they thought.

In the middle of the class, shamelessly, there was an ongoing Grottos and Gremlins game taking place between Earnest, Algernon, and Melvin. And Beatrice and Cornelius were engrossed into a Dragon Wing comic. Advanced Chemistry and Math classes were their safe havens during school hours, after which they retreated into the library or observatory. Preps were assholes all the time, but in Evelyn's class in particular, they were outnumbered.

As she sat down at her usual table, at the front of the class, to her pleasure, Lefty walked in, with a very noticeable look of discomfort. She could see the awkwardness swell up to his eye balls, but she smiled at him with encouragement, and was proud despite his disposition.

Sitting down beside her, he groaned. "Ugh, I feel like the whole room is just staring at me."

Giving a quick glance over her shoulder, she could see all the eyes on both of them. "Well, that's because they are." She shrugged. "Ignore them."

"Ahem."

Doctor Watts approached their table, hands tucked into the pockets of his lab coat. "So, Mr. Macini, it's nice for you to join us."

Lefty forced a half hearted smile. It was obvious how weird and awkward this was for him.

"You are aware that this is Chemistry 4 correct?"

"Doctor Watts," Evelyn interrupted, "Lefty is in this class. Perhaps you can check the roll?"

Doctor Watts' expression of utter disappointment in which he'd been directing at Lefty quickly diminished, and he adopted and half smiled (because that's all he could manage) at Evelyn. "Yes, Ms. Tyler, I am aware." His discontent resurfaced and he laid eyes back on Lefty. "But Mr. Macini has missed every class this year up to this point. That's _fourteen_ weeks of class."

Evelyn has always had a knack with teachers. She hated their abuse of power, but her father had trained her well when it came to being on the wrong end of the power stick.

"_The best way to gain control is to simply let the other party think that they are the one in control." _

So, the sucking up commenced. "Yes, Doctor Watts! You're correct! And that's why I've already volunteered my tutoring services to Lefty, to help him catch up. And then!" She glared at Lefty, as if giving him a warning shot a bank robbery, "He will be attending class every day from here on out. Isn't that right, Lefty?"

Doctor Watts raised a brow at Lefty. "Well, did you lose a bet, Mr. Macini?" Condescending.

Lefty was hard with anger, and began to respond. "Well-"

But Evelyn quickly slapped his shoulder, and interrupted, "Nope. Just ready to turn his academic record around!"

Doctor Watts wore a sarcastic smile. "Well, after Freshman and Sophomore year of barely getting by my classes, that will prove to be quite difficult. How your scores even qualify for my advanced courses are beyond me, but let's just hope that the computer system that placed you here has more faith in you than I do." With that, he turned on his heels, his coat bellowing behind him, and he headed back to his desk.

"Wow, what a dick," Evelyn sighed under her breath.

"Not the only one," Lefty responded, looking up.

Evelyn followed his line of sight to the doorway, where Derby sauntered in. She groaned inwardly. She'd completely forgotten that Derby was in her Chemistry class, probably because he skipped it, too. His grades were fantastic, though, since he managed to show up on test days with no questioning and immaculate scoring. She groaned inwardly again when she noticed Derby's eyes fall on her, and saw him beeline for her table.

Snagging a chair from the neighboring empty chemistry table, he stationed himself at the end of their table. Smirking he said, "So, you're coming to my party this Friday, right?"

Independent Female threw down her clipboard and crushed her pointless hipster glasses beneath her heels. (She dressed very sophisticated.)

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but Lefty jumped on it before she could even respond.

"You're not really going to this _prep's_ party, are you, Evelyn?" he spat, slightly offended.

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh my God, we are _not_ doing this today!"

They both seem confused, with furrowed brows and wistful expressions.

"I would really like to avoid the back-and-forth that we normally _always_ have to go through whenever you both are around me, or when the other comes up in conversation." She looked at either one of them. Looking at Lefty, "This goes for all preps," and then at Derby, "And all Greasers!"

"That wasn't a definite answer for Friday?" Derby smirked, ignoring her statement.

"Can you please tone down your level of douche today, please?"

"Oh, wow, I love it when you talk dirty." He was unaffected by her obvious attitude.

Evelyn could have stabbed him. How was he so good at being obnoxious?

"I'm excited to hear the other things you'll say when you _do_ make your eventual return to the Summer House?"

_Return to the Summer House?_ Was he _so_ sure that she would be back? Back at his games, back into his bed?

Lefty didn't say a word. He just looked at the debacle in amazement. He didn't need to say anything.

Evelyn sighed. A kind of seriousness took residence over her mouth for the moment, undoubtedly Independent Female meddling with the vocals again. "Okay, Derby, let's start off with the party first, with me not going to it. Then, I'll make sure to not go to the next party. And then the next! Then, by the time I don't show up to the Summer House, you will have been eased into this inevitable rejection we've got festering here." She mirrored his smirk.

She was surprised that came out of her mouth.

His smirk fell and transformed into a scowl. The chair screeched harsh against the tile floor as Derby stood quickly, scowling down at Evelyn. He turned on his heels and headed towards the back of the room towards his friends.

"Wow, Evelyn," Lefty voiced, wide eyed. "That was a little harsh."

Her neck almost snapped, considering how forcefully she turned to Lefty. "Harsh? Are you kidding? I thought you hated the preps?"

"Yeah, but that's what Greasers do. You're supposed to be… I dunno… Different." He avoided eye contact, and the confusion in his face was apparent. She didn't think that he even knew what he meant.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was a little offended, though.

"I just didn't expect that outta you."

"Are you serious, Lefty? Those are _such_ double standards!"

That's apparently how Bullworth operated. What people expected of you was what you needed to give them. That was so infuriating to Evelyn. She'd been increasingly irritated by Derby and the Greasers insulting her friends from wealth at every turn was extremely aggravating.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and open your damn Chemistry book."


	11. xi Clarity

Author's Note: _I know that the this chapter & the last weren't necessarily eventful, however I feel like they _were_ necessary. You receive a bunch of crucial information for several relationships. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope more frequent updates are doing you all well! Thank you for all the feed back I've been receiving. It's very heartwarming and inspiring. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>.xi. Clarity<p>

Evelyn wondered if she had been too harsh with Derby. Thinking back on it, the only banter that took place wasn't really even banter. Lefty asked if she was actually planning on attending Derby's party, and she snapped. She supposed that her patience had just finally run out. She was constantly getting onto her friends, communicating her distaste for the childish comments, and was always told that her position was understood. Despite that, whenever she came around, they always went right back to it. That being recognized, she realized that she'd lost her patience with the two of them, based off of an accumulation of small instances concerning the greasers and preps. Wrongly, she'd taken out that lack of patience on Lefty, and most of all Derby.

Guilt began to seep through her thoughts, and she felt really bad about snapping Derby's head off. Yes, he was a snarky bastard sometimes, but Derby has always been like that. You can't put up with it since childhood, and then all of a sudden claim you're tired of it. She was in the wrong, and she knew that. She'd accepted it.

She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Derby and his friends bickering over their chemistry assignment Watts was handing out. She wished that she could just walk over and apologize, but since class had started, her conscience would just have to wait.

"Here's your assignment," Dr. Watts announced as he continued handing out sheets of paper to each group. "Don't get too creative, and for God's sakes –_don't eat anything." _

"Awh, but I was so tempted," she muttered sarcastically as she pulled out the necessary supplies for the project. She handed him a pair of goggles.

Doctor Watts went on. "Please, make sure to pace yourself, use precision. We don't want any explosions happening! After so many attempts, you will FAIL for the day. And remember," he turned on his heels at his desk, facing the class, and held up a pair of safety goggles, "safety first."

"God, he's crazy," Evelyn whispered, placing the assignment between the two of them.

"They say that he's breathed in too many chemicals," Lefty chuckled. "So he's kind of…off"

Evelyn giggled at his comment.

"Read the assignment, first off, and tell me what you do and don't understand about the assignment."

With beakers, test tubes, and other various tools and instruments strewn across the table, there was a lot for Lefty to grasp a hold of. For the most part, he wasn't completely lost. He was doing damn well for having missed fourteen weeks of class.

"You're doing pretty well," she encouraged. "I definitely recommend tutoring though."

"Well, I'm gonna have to if I'm going to come to class, now."

"Ah, so you've decided to start coming?" She was pleased.

"Not that I had a choice or nothing. You kinda threw me under the bus earlier. Now he expects it."

"Anything."

"What?"

"Anything; your double negatives aren't going to get you any respect in this advanced placement class."

The annoyance in his eyes was obvious. She was sure it was dangerous territory to correct a Greaser on his grammar, but she wasn't fazed by it.

"I know that there's an assumption going around that all Preps look down on Greasers," Evelyn began, reaching over Lefty and grabbing his Chemistry text book. "It's true. They do. They look down on everyone else, too, though. When you come from money, you're raised like wolves. You tear your opponent apart, and you always try to have the most." Thoughts drifted to the wisdom her father always tried to pass onto her. "You are intelligent, Lefty. You have a God given brilliance that you need to take advantage of." She reached a page in the chemistry book, and rested her finger there to take its place. Gazing up at him through her goggles, she looked him in the eyes. "You are so intelligent. I've seen your scores."

His brows furrowed.

"I graded your papers during detention. Your essay on Nathaniel Hawthorne's parallelisms to the Immaculate Conception was insanely good. So I _know_ just how smart you are. And if you are that smart, then _trust_ me, Lefty. You will _never_ be happy with just a shop job. You will always want more. You will always _need_ more."

He broke her gaze, and glanced down at the chemistry book.

"If you didn't agree with me," she continued, "you wouldn't be here."

"Why do you care so much?" His said peering down at her earnestly, his eyes full of curiosity. "Why does a Prep care so much about me, or Johnny for that matter?"

In that moment, Evelyn had to ask herself the same question. Why did she care so much? She liked Johnny, because he was so protective over her, and she respected that. He represented the _real_ America to her, the working America, and she respected that. Lefty was kind, and he was helpful. He showed up when his best friend needed him. He even arranged for her to have dinner at Larraine's and without his insistence, then she and Johnny would still be awkward strangers.

"Because," she answered. "You're a good person."

Lefty stare down at the Chemistry book, not reading it, but in thought. Evelyn hadn't intended for them to have such an intense moment, so she figured that she would leave him alone.

"Start off by reading page 213," she instructed, and began on their assignment. "By the time you're done with that, it should give you a better grasp of the assignment, and you'll be able to help and follow along."

Lefty did as instructed, with little lip. He plowed through the page, and was quick to dive into the project. He followed her lead, asking questions, making observations, and seeking validation before adding or combining any chemicals.

They made a pretty good team. Evelyn was pretty pleased with everything. Lefty was catching on well, and asking really good questions. This would help her gauge where she needed to begin the tutoring. Considering she started the school year a month late, and she was all caught up, not only was everything still fresh in her mind, she knew from experience how to successfully cram a ton of information in a short amount of time. And she had every bit of confidence that Lefty would do just fine.

"So, I have a question," she said, as they cleaned up their station.

"Shoot." He packed up his chemistry book, and the notes he'd taken.

Evelyn emptied the containers they'd been working with, and continued when she returned to the table. "What's Hazel Dust?" she inquired, not giving much of a prelude to the topic.

Immediately at the mere mention, Lefty's eyes widened, and he froze in place, book bag dangling from his hand. "What?"

Her brows furrowed, confused as to what the big deal was. "Hazel Dust…? You guys mentioned it at dinner, at Larraine's. And then Larraine shut the conversation down."

He sighed, shook his head, and finished packing. "Yeah, and she did it for a reason, Eve."

"Which is?" Evelyn gathered from Lefty's attitude and body language, combined with Larraine's attitude, that this wasn't the easiest thing to talk about. However, her curiosity was raging.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble, Evelyn, if you keep worrying about this."

"Then answer my questions, and I won't be forced to find out from other sources."

"Forced?" he repeated.

"I'm a really curious girl." She stood at her end of the table, hands on either corner, and stared into his eyes, challenging him.

He simply stared at her for a moment, and gave another sigh. "Fine. Sit down."

They both sat back down in their seats.

"Hazel Dust is why people like Jay are in town."

"Oh, Wow." Although she was surprised that Jay would be brought up in conversation, she wasn't surprised that he'd have something to do with a drug that people refused to even talk about.

"He's kind of a dick."

"Well, I could have told you that. He probably would have killed us." Images from the night Jay and his men attacked her and Johnny floated around in her mind.

"No, they would have killed Johnny. They would have used you for ransom because you're rich."

The possibility was very likely.

"Hazel Dust wasn't around until he came here. He got in trouble, for whatever it was, and got run out of town."

Evelyn's heart dropped. It made so much sense now. When Evelyn was doctoring Johnny's injuries, innocently she bluntly asked if Jay was involved in drugs. Johnny had been obviously uncomfortable with the topic as soon as drugs were mentioned, and he got up, and ran to the kitchen. Evelyn had been so irritated with Johnny putting his walls up, that she hadn't even put two and two together. Her inquiry of drugs, Johnny's discomfort, Hazel Dust being mentioned at Larraine's, and all the context clues seemed to go back to Jay.

"_That Jay fellow needs to stop terrorizing New Coventry. He needs to just go back to wherever he came from." _

"_Has anyone else noticed that Ricky's rolling with Jay's crew now?" _

"_It's the Hazel Dust, dude!" Vance sounded from the other side of the table. "He's fucking addicted or something!" _

"He brought it, people are doing it, and they're addicted," Lefty explained. "It gives them this crazy rush, and they say there's not even a crash. You just float down, and pass out."

"Passive aggressive consequences."

He nodded. "Except it's expensive, addictive, and deadly."

"Overdose?"

"Under doses are the main problems. People go insane over getting a fix. They jump off buildings, in front of cars, get in knife fights – anything to get to the next fix."

"Do the withdrawal symptoms involve suicidal thoughts or something?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think it just makes people nuts, but that's just me."

The bell rang.

"Alright," Dr. Watts sounded. "Leave your findings on my desk. I'll see you all Wednesday."

Lefty was quick to jump up. "Look, we really don't need to be talking about this here, anyway." He led her outside of the classroom. "Besides, any other questions you got, you need to ask Johnny."

Evelyn and Lefty stood outside of Doctor Watt's Chemistry class, and the students were pouring out. This class was the last of the day. It had been a tedious, three hour class.

The intensity of the moment drained, and Lefty adopted a smile. "Hey… Thanks, by the way."

Evie's heart immediately warmed. "For what?" She already had an idea what he was referring to.

"For convincing me to come. I'm glad I did."

She beamed up at him. "I'm so glad you did, too. I'm proud of you."

He looked away, bashful.

"Hey!" She tried to distract him. "When do you want to start tutoring."

He rolled his eyes. "As soon as possible."

She giggled.

"You think you could tutor me in English, too?"

She nodded. "What other classes do you have?"

"Art and Shop."

"Well, you've got shop down!"

"And Art's a lost cause no matter what you do for me."

They both laughed at the predicament, the mood being significantly lighter than before.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Lefty. I'm a jerk."

He shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I feel like I was totally out of place."

He looked down for a moment, his smile fading slightly, but not quite disappearing. "Johnny talked to me, after I ran in on you guys…uh…" He trailed.

"Yeah," she interrupted, giving an awkward chuckle. "It's okay. Go ahead."

"He told me not to say stuff like that anymore, and you asked me to stop the other day in the car. So, I'm sorry. It's my bad. If you go to that…" The expression on his face, gave his thoughts away. The grimace indicated that he wasn't thinking of a very nice word. "…Jerk's party, then that's your decision. You've earned Johnny's trust, and you got mine, too."

Evelyn grinned from ear to ear, and the warmth in her heart broadened. That was so sweet.

The moment was a delectable one, but it was something she would have to cherish later. Derby fell out of class, followed by his two Aqua Berry Goons. This would be a fine opportunity for her to talk to him, and straighten things up about her temper earlier.

She turned away and gained after Derby.

Lefty called after her. "Johnny says your bike will be ready by Thursday!"

She waved blindly, and continued after Derby who was sauntering away from her.

"Derby, can I talk to you?" She asked from behind him, trying to wedge between Tad and Parker, to no avail.

"You don't have anything to say to me, Tyler."

"Tyler? So we're off first name basis now?"

He didn't respond.

She rolled her eyes. Of course he was going to make this is as difficult as possible, and milk it for all it was worth. Speeding up, she jumped in front of the boys, and came to an abrupt halt. Derby was quick to stop, and stared down at her with distaste. Tad and Parker managed to run into one another.

Holding out her arm, bracing herself against the lockers, she blocked Derby's path, and stared up with him with just as much fervor as his discontent radiated. "Derby, come on."

His top lip curled. His anger was rampaging. "Sorry, I didn't work you into the rejection." His tone was soft, but adequately volatile.

"Derby, I'm trying to apologize."

It was as if his facial expression so accurately portrayed the emotions going on in the man's head, but despite how pissed off she'd gotten him, she still enjoyed those bright blue eyes of his. They were so beautiful, and still held a sense of peacefulness to them. Hopefully she could latch onto that.

He stared down at her for a minute, and apparently, he wasn't as far off as she'd thought. Perhaps she'd caught onto something when she'd seen the peace in him.

Rolling his eyes, as if regretting his words as he spoke them, he said, "Tad, Parker, I'll meet you back at the dorms."

Silently, she wondered how often she dropped his name when mentioning their private dorm building, "Harrington House."

Silently, and with a hard expression, he watched as Parker and Tad walked away, and turned to Evelyn expectantly.

She gave a deep sigh. He looked so angry, but she really couldn't blame him. "Look, Derby. I'm sorry. I was totally out of line, and I don't even know where to begin to give you a proper apology."

"Well, you better try." He was fuming. She could tell. He was trying his best not to tap his foot, but his so body language portrayed his agitation.

Evelyn was at a loss. "I don't even know where to begin." She shook her head. Sadness welled up behind her eyes.

"How about how you just bailed, this summer, Evelyn?"

At least they were back on first name basis again.

"I get that you were kind of emotionally fucked over your parents ditching you this year at Bullworth, and that boarding school isn't your thing. But did you really have you just disappear like that? Not say a thing? _Knowing_ that I would be at the academy, and actively avoiding me? How do you just avoid someone you've known for as long as we've known one another?"

She gasped as he grabbed her by her shoulders, taken surprise by the quick movement. Even though he was quick, his grip was gentle, causing her no pain.

Concern filled his bright blue eyes. "What happened?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head slowly. "You really have _no clue_ what I went through, do you?"

His expression dropped. He truly was clueless. "What are you talking about?"

She chuckled, not even believing the words coming out of her mouth. "I was so in love with you, Derby. For years. And you got whatever you wanted out of me. I never asked for anything back, because I know how you are."

Images of the summer house flew around her conscience: the parties they'd attended together, the unchaperoned hours spent alone, the drugs she'd seen him do, the questions she'd never asked, the women he'd sometimes take upstairs, and the men that she'd allow to escort her about. She and Derby were never exclusive, and the emotional aspect never surpassed that of a faithful companion. They'd been childhood friends for the longest time, had a confidant in one another, and were incredibly attracted to one another. But never were they exclusive, and never did she explain to Derby how she felt, and she never asked how he felt.

Not that it mattered, because actions speak louder than words.

If he really cared about her, he'd have told her.

Right?

_Right? _

"You only care about yourself, and your feelings. And if you really loved me back, you wouldn't have slept with all those other girls, and you would have treated me a little bit differently."

He attempted to speak, but Evelyn continued over him.

"So, in all, complete, total honesty, I left without saying goodbye, because I knew that you would ask why. I knew that if you tried to get me to stay, then I would, and I'd never get myself out of that vicious cycle. And I would feel like a total idiot, for loving you, when I knew, deep down, that there was no chance you'd love me back."

He'd opened his mouth to say something, and Evelyn didn't try to speak over him this time, but it didn't matter. He didn't say anything. The fury had faded, and concern mixed with confusion reigned his features, brows furrowed, lips slightly parted. He just seemed surprised.

Evelyn guessed he didn't expect her to vomit her feelings all over the place.

"I know that I shouldn't have left the way I did. And I shouldn't have rubbed it in your face, today. I'm sorry. I'm a bitch."

He shook his head. "You're not a bitch." Words were soft.

"Real close to it." She looked away.

Flabbergasted, and unsure of what to say, he just stared at her. It was rare that a smartass like Derby didn't have anything to say. She figured she would take advantage of the opportunity, and flee.

"Look, I wanted to apologize, and I did. Again," she managed to catch his eyes a last time, "I'm sorry."

Walking away, stranding him at the lockers, she hated the way she felt. She knew that that conversation needed to take place, and didn't deny it. But, it really snuck up on her. Today wasn't the day she wanted to explain to Derby why she was a crappy friend. She hadn't prepared for it. Maybe it was a good thing that it had happened, but this feeling was a little too heavy for her.

Taking a deep breath, choking back the tears, she ventured through the hallways towards the main door and headed back to the girl's dorm. She didn't have any intentions on going anywhere else that night. Her emotions were officially out of whack.

* * *

><p>She slept well that night, not dreaming of anything, or anyone. Thankfully, she was able to relax in her room alone, that afternoon. Christy or Pinky didn't come knocking and bothering, like they usually did. Managing not to dwell on her encounter with Derby, she relaxed.<p>

The next day, Evelyn did her best to start her morning off as normally as possible. She completed her hygiene routine, she dressed, she polished up some homework a little bit, and she headed for math class, Tuesday's morning class.

Math class was a breeze, and she sped through it. It was one of her better subjects. Mr. Hatrick wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she was able to look passed it and get the work done.

After math was English, the only class she had with Johnny. She wondered what it would be like to see him, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited for the class. In fact, she was happy that math flew by as quickly as it did, because she was even getting a little impatient at the prospect of seeing him.

Mr. Galloway seemed to be in a fairly good mood. He was smiling, and completely sober. He showed absolutely no signs of being upset with Evelyn, after her being involved with the interruption, days ago, the very interruption that got her into detention with Johnny in the first place.

Mr. Galloway was smiling pleasantly at her as he approached her desk. "Hello, Ms. Tyler."

Looking up at him from her desk, she only smiled.

"Mr. Mancini informed me that you will be tutoring him in English?"

"Yes sir, that's right."

"Well, I wanted to let you know how admirable, I think that is."

Confusion struck. Her brows furrowed. "…Admirable? Why so, sir?"

He paused very quickly, as if trying to choose his words carefully. Evelyn decided that was because he didn't want to say what he actually thought.

"It's admirable that you're taking on tutoring two different students, ones who have…" There was that pause again. "That didn't particularly participate as much as they should have, in the past. I'm sure you understand."

Forcing a smile, still peering up at him as he towered over her, she nodded her head. "Yes, of course."

His final smile was curt, more than anything. Her question, a subtle attempt at calling him out, apparently turned the moment a little awkward. She didn't do anything, she thought. She was only calling him out on his own thoughts and ideas.

Mr. Galloway wasn't a bad teacher, or a bad man. He honestly is just a mindless individual inside the corrupted system that Bullworth Academy was. He was stuck in the motions. She'd never seen him specifically act out of principle, or of moral high standards, after he became sober. Now that he was sober, he was quite pleasant to be around. It would be a little bit more productive, in fixing Bullworth, if the teachers cared a little bit more about fixing the problem, but Evelyn looked at it from the bigger picture. Galloway was no longer a _contributing factor _to the issue. Now, he was a bystander. As _terrible_ as Bullworth was, if only all of the other teachers were in the same category, it would make the place just a little more bearable.

So even though Galloway had a small-minded way of thinking, he got the benefit of the doubt, because he wasn't a total jerk.

The bell rang, and Galloway began scribbling on the board. Evelyn glanced to the only empty seat in the room, Johnny's, and he wasn't in it. She'd hoped that he was just late.

Galloway began asking a few questions on the assigned chapters from over the weekend, gathered a few answers, and then began his lecture.

He kept hinting at an upcoming essay, but Evelyn ignored it. She was a little blue that Galloway was half way through his lecture, now, and Johnny still hadn't shown up. She felt stupid. Of course Johnny wasn't going to show up. Johnny didn't do class. He was the Greaser King. He showed up whenever he wanted, to whatever he wanted. That didn't necessarily justify it, but that was the observation that she'd made. Also, she thought it was dumb that she'd gotten so excited over seeing him. She wasn't a stupid little girl.

"_Come on, get it together!" _

Thanks to Evelyn's over-achiever status, even though she was slightly distracted by Johnny's absence, she was able to get some good notes on the day's topic. She'd jotted down the next reading assignment, and Galloway's confirmation of an essay (good, something to distract her even more), and fled from class as the bell sounded.

She made her way through the busy crowds of relieved students. The day was over. Even over the chitter-chatter echoing through the tall hallways, she could only hear her own thoughts. The excitement of seeing Johnny mixed with the disappointment of his absence, thrown in with her encounter with Derby was really stressing her out.

Inwardly, she cringed at the idea of him, happy that she hadn't seen him at all today.

Standing at the bottom of the steps of the main school building, she contemplated.

She could go to the shop, and possibly see Johnny.

But, no, she didn't want to seem desperate, or clingy.

She wondered why she was so confused? Evelyn didn't chase boys. Even when she was head over heels for Derby, she always maintained her dignity. She never did anything she wasn't comfortable with, and she still made him do some of the work. Derby had always pursued her, he just didn't want to be romantically, or sexually exclusive with her. But she always had her dignity. Why lose it now? Why start chasing boy now?

She gave a deep sigh. Stress. It was stress. She was overwhelmed.

"_Fucking high school."_

* * *

><p>Tuesday nights typically weren't nights for sleepovers. Tuesday nights were dedicated to things like homework, college applications, and certain English essays that needed to be done. Fortunately, this Tuesday was not going to be a typical Tuesday. And it wasn't like Bullworth Academy was a typical academy. As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.<p>

Evelyn sometimes wondered if women were telekinetic. If girls were like animals, and could sense emotions like fear and sadness. (Well…they could _definitely_ smell fear.)

Christy knocked on Evelyn's dorm, and let herself in after she failed to answer, as she was too busy feeling sorry for herself and her emotional complications. Christy had locked on to those emotions, and smiled.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Christy!" Evelyn insisted. She really didn't think that she could handle talking about her day. She'd barely gotten through it!

Christy wasn't having it. Her female intuition was too strong. Hopping up off of the bed, and bolting for the door, she went, "I'll be _right_ back!"

Evelyn honestly contemplated getting up from her desk and locking the door, and not letting Christy in. (She really wouldn't put it past her to climb through the window, though.) She just wasn't in the mood to sit and gossip, and talk about everything. And it would have been too long of a story to tell anyway.

Eventually, her friend returned with a pillow, a blanket, and was now donning a pair of pajamas. She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "I know it's a little _cliché, _but it looks like you needed."

Christy stood there expectantly in the open doorway, staring at Evie. She was waiting for Evie to give her the okay, to come in and dish out the female miracle medicine of a goo vent.

This wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing, but Christy seemed genuinely concerned. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know why Evelyn was acting so out of character, due to her sudden emotional tidal wave. Despite that, she stood in the doorway, armed and ready with friendly comfort.

How can you deny that?

She could only chuckle. She didn't have the heart to turn her away, so she got up, and shut the door behind Christy, beckoning for her to come in.

Hours later, pony tails were high on top of their heads, and the odor of nail polish wafted around the room. Christy sat in the chair, with Evelyn's foot in her hand, polishing her toe nails, as Evelyn was perched on top of her desk. With a lot of patience and time from both parties, she was able to explain what had been going on for the past week between her and Johnny, and gave her a little insight to her friendship with Derby for the last two years.

"So, let's recap," Christy began. "You like Johnny, and he likes you, but you haven't really talked about your feelings, so you really don't know what to do or how to feel?"

Evelyn nodded. It was astounding how she could just blabber on for what felt like years, and Christy could sum it up so clearly.

"You were in love with Derby, but you weren't exclusive. So you just left the Summer House without explaining why or saying goodbye? Now he's called you out, and you're all emotional?"

Evelyn nodded again.

"And now you're overwhelmed and you don't know why?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, her head fell back. "Yeah, I just can't stand it. Why do I feel like this?"

"Well, jeez, Evelyn. You never gave yourself the time to function through the break up."

"We weren't together!" She quickly shot back.

Christy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you were infatuated with this dude! And you just up and bailed? You didn't give yourself time to feel the break up feelings you were supposed to feel." She looked up from the toe nail she'd been working on and cocked her head to the side. "I deal with a _lot_ of break ups. I know this stuff."

Perhaps Christy was right. Evelyn shut down the entire incident and never thought about it. She avoided thinking about it, and avoided Derby at all costs. She felt some hard feelings for that guy for almost two years, and had been friends with him since childhood. She not only gave up on a relationship with him, but she lost a friend.

When she approached Derby, and was confronted about her actions, she was forced to admit and accept what she did, and those dammed up emotions came hurling through, and thrashed her in the face. Evelyn was feeling a lot of things that day: hurt, heart break, confusion, but most of all, guilt. Evelyn didn't treat people like that. She was a good person, or so she would like to think.

Christy finished her toenails, and placed little cotton balls in between each toe, and helped her move her feet onto the desk so she could sit comfortable.

"So what should I do?"

"Well, you've already apologized?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged, as if the answer was so obvious. "What more can you do?"

In a single moment, her mind cleared, and her thoughts opened.

For months she'd been carrying around her baggage concerning Derby. For months she'd been avoiding him, and _truly_ taking responsibility for the bad decision she made, on how to handle the situation she'd been in. It was like a worm that had drilled itself into her brain, and affected her every day. Her conscience had been screaming, trying to get her attention. And finally, after weeks and weeks and weeks, she'd apologized.

The baggage was off her back. Everything she'd wanted to say was off her chest. She admitted she was wrong, she addressed it with Derby, and he handled it…sort of well? He didn't yell at her. He didn't scream. He didn't disown her as a friend forever. He listened. However he decided to take it was his right. But he gave her the respect of listening to her. Hell, he even let her run away out of embarrassment!

Christy was so very correct. What more could Evelyn really do?


	12. xii A Decent Friend

.xii. A Decent Friend

When Evelyn opened her eyes, she saw Christy in her truest morning form. Her red hair looked like a bird's nest, dipped in paint, sitting on top of her head; her makeup was smeared, leaving black streaks only on one side of her face; and the down-comforter was pulled up to her chin, encasing her in a fluffy cocoon.

She smiled at the memories from the night before. Christy let her vent for several hours, and offered some very good, helpful advice. They'd painted each other's toes, prettied their nails, and a little hair braiding even took place. It was a genuine sleepover, two girls just having fun and being girls. It was something that Evelyn had never experienced before.

Her parents were renowned Doctors, who couldn't settle in one place. They loved to travel, so when Evelyn was around four or five, they accepted a job offer they couldn't refuse, to tour with a group of archeologists. They were a part of an elite medical team, and counseled the archeologists they traveled around the world with and various natives to the places they'd visit. Evelyn was constantly moving with her parents, an only child. The longest she'd ever lived in one place was 13 months.

She hardly ever had a proper relationship with a group of people her own age. Her parents were best friends with the Harrington's, so she'd always been close with Derby. And one of the doctors her parents traveled with had a daughter, but she was a little younger than Evie, so they hadn't much in common.

As much as she'd hated the idea of being stranded by her parents, she'd gained a lot at Bullworth. Upon her arrival in September, she'd immediately made friends with Christy and Pinky. There was something deeper in her friendship with Christy, though. Their bond was a little stronger. Christy was definitely a unique character, but she was overwhelmingly kind. Kind enough to initiate a sleepover on a school night to help a friend. It was nice. _Having friends was nice._

Evelyn yawned, turning on her back, and stretched out her limbs. Her body began to wake up, but her mind was a little groggy, and she was just so comfy. She glanced at the clock to see how long until she had until the alarm would go off. Her eyes widened.

"9:45AM."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, shooting up from the blankets and sheets, immediately turning to shake Christy. "Christy! Wake up!"

She gave a sleepy groan.

"Christy! _Wake up!_ We slept late! It's nine forty-five! We're late for class!"

Her eyes shot open, and her body shot up in bed.

Both girls jumped out of bed and began bumbling around the room, picking clothes up off the floor, throwing things into book bags, stripping off pajamas and haphazardly pulling on bath robes. Evelyn always showered in the morning, and there was no way that Christy could go to class in her state.

Christy gasped, once they were in the bathroom and she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Wow, I look like somebody ran over my face and left a tire mark."

"Isn't Mrs. Carvin supposed to make sure that the building is cleared on school mornings?" Evelyn retorted, peeling her robe off and climbed into the shower stall.

"Maybe she thought we didn't have class?"

Evelyn shook her head at the idea. At Bullworth, once you passed a class, you didn't have to attend anymore. It was only mid=October! There was no way that anyone had completed a course, yet!

The girls took their showers as quickly as they could, and each separated to get ready in their own rooms. Before not long at all, Evelyn was banging on Christy's dorm room door.

_She always takes too long to get ready!_ "Come on, Christy! Let's go!"

"Almost ready!"

A few seconds passed, and Christy emerged. Both girls bolted downstairs, Christy leading the way, now, and headed for the front door. Evelyn stepped aside as her friend heaved open the giant, wooden, door. Christy went to take a step outside, but came to an abrupt stop, right in the doorway. She twisted on her heels, and gave an awkward smile.

"Hey, Evelyn, don't you want to go grab a sweater?"

Evelyn gave Christy a confused expression. "What? It's not even that cold," she replied, dismissing her friend's attitude, and moved to step around her.

But Christy deliberately stepped in front of her. "Oh, I think it's actually supposed to get colder. October can be a cold month!"

"What is your damage?" Evelyn retorted. They were late for class and did not have time for this!

With determination, she managed to step around Christy and make it outside. But as soon as the cool air hit her face, receiving a sweater was the least of her worries.

Off to the side of the small courtyard, that surrounded the girl's dorm building stoop, were two greasers. Johnny stood there, a grin on his face, but he wasn't grinning at Evie. She heard him talking, but was unable to make out his words, as his volume was so low. He leaned against the wall of the courtyard, and was looking down at none other than Lola.

Her body language was so obvious, her hip was cocked out to the side, her leather jacket was falling off of her shoulder, exposing naked skin, and her hair was wrapped around her finger.

Johnny was standing there with Lola, and from what it looked like, they were flirting!

Her shoulders slacked, her face fell, and her heart dropped.

_Really?_ she thought.

She felt Christy place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. _This_ had been why Christy didn't want her to step out onto the stoop.

Not realizing how long they'd been standing there, or how plain they were in sight, Evelyn saw Johnny look up at her. His facial expression changed immediately.

He'd seen her, now. She didn't want to look shocked or disappointed, so she did her best to ignore that terrible gut feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. She held her head up, and began down the stoop, at a moderate speed, and headed out of the court yard.

Evelyn began away from whatever it was going between Johnny and Lola, and didn't look back.

When Christy and Evelyn arrived to class, they were almost an hour late. The Prefect who'd decided to escort them, as if they'd ever had any trouble with Evelyn and Christy before, stalked away with a hard expression on his face, leaving the girls on Mrs. Phillip's door mat.

Phillips was in the middle of a sentence when the girls entered. Evelyn tried to look as meek as possible. Hopefully they'd receive a soft blow.

The art teacher's face immediately fell.

There were a bunch of students who liked Ms. Phillips . She was a beautiful, nice lady, but for some reason, she just didn't seem to like Evelyn and Evelyn didn't really like her all that much either.

"You're an hour late for class, girls," she scolded, in her soft, sultry voice.

"Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off," Evie defended.

"Both clocks, I'm guessing?"

Evelyn would have rolled her eyes if the woman hadn't been standing right there. She wasn't interested in giving details, and didn't say another word. They made their way towards the back of the room, toward the only two empty easels.

"You can make up for the hour you missed this Saturday, for detention," Ms. Phillips called to the girls as they took their seats.

Evelyn didn't say a word to the woman. She was just furious, by this point, after seeing Johnny and receiving lip from a teacher who doesn't even teach a real subject.

Christy responded for the both of them, letting Phillips know they understood.

Phillips continued her lecture, but Evie didn't tune in. She wasn't concerned. Reading the assignment on the board, she pulled out her sketch pad, and began to draw. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Christy keep glancing over at her. After about the third time, Evelyn put down her pencil, and turned to Christy, who was wearing a concerned expression.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Johnny and I aren't together," she responded curtly. "He can do whatever he wants."

She could tell that Christy didn't believe her, that she knew that Evelyn _wasn't_ okay, but she turned around anyway, and left her alone.

The class didn't last much longer. She'd managed to finish her assignment, and hoped that she could get out of detention, since her sketch was already completed. The bell rang, and the students bustled out of the door.

At lunch, Christy filled Pinky in on Evelyn's mood, who wasn't talking very much at all. She wasn't necessarily upset anymore, just confused, and a little bummed. But her friend's words of wisdom rang in her ears. _What more can you do?_ There wasn't much Evelyn could do about Derby, and the same applied to Johnny. She could only control her own feelings and actions. One would assume, by the sight she saw that morning, that Johnny wasn't through with Lola. Well, that was on Johnny.

Her friends sat at the lunchroom table and chatted as she worked on the English assignment she should have started on the night before. Pinky had managed to convince Evelyn to eat, who tried, but overall didn't really have an appetite.

Lunch period came to an end, all too soon, which signaled her next class: Chemistry. She would see Lefty, and hopefully make a little progress with his tutoring, which was good, but she was pretty sure she'd see her other chemistry classmate, Derby.

Reluctantly, she gathered up her items, said goodbye to her friends, and headed off.

* * *

><p>Evelyn was all too caught up in her thoughts to register what was going around her, as she fought through the crowds on the way to class. She was a little stressed out with everything that had been going on around her, with her confrontation with Derby, and now Johnny, who had her under the impression that he liked her, was apparently back with Lola? Was she mistaken to have assumed such? It certainly didn't seem foolish, the way they were in such close quarters, as Lola smiled up at him. From what she heard from Christy and a few other friends, this shouldn't have been surprising. Johnny and Lola were off and on all the time. That's fine, Evelyn decided, but why did Johnny have to go and throw her in the cross fire?<p>

However, considering that there really was nothing she could do, she decided to just push it off and worry about it later. Focus on Chemistry class, right? Lefty was going to be in class, and hopefully he could either ease her mind or at least give her some insight on the situation. Perhaps they could even get some tutoring done.

Though, as Evelyn stopped right outside the doorway to Professor Watt's classroom, her thoughts were completely stripped of anything concerning Johnny and Lola. Derby stood, leaning against the locker, hands in pockets, with a blank stare on his face. Then, he caught sight of Evelyn from the corner of his eye and quickly straightened up.

"Evelyn, hi!" he said, eyes wide. He seemed sort of jumpy. Had he been waiting there for her?

"Uhm, hi," she said, slightly unsure of what to think of Derby's demeanor. She really didn't think she deserved to be talking with him right now, the way she blew up at him before.

Derby looked down on her with a solemn expression, almost apologetic. He sighed, and then looked around, as if to ensure that they were alone. Everyone had already sorted into their classrooms, and the hallway was clear, save a few individuals. He placed an arm on her shoulder, and guided her away from the doorway, where they were secluded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Evelyn paused, furrowed a brow, and looked up in utter amazement. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, just as earnestly as before.

"Why are _you_ sorry? I was a complete and total-"

"Stop," he interrupted, shaking his head. "I acted inappropriate."

"_I was inappropriate_," she corrected. "I totally freaked out and-"

He held up a hand. "Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Evelyn stood there totally unsure of what in the world was going on. She thought she wanted Derby to accept her apology, and now she realized the all his accepting of her apology did was confuse her.

She took in a deep breath, held it for a second, and exhaled. "Okay. I don't understand what's going on, but-"

Derby apparently wasn't even tolerating Evelyn's profoundly impressive talent of thinking herself in circles, because he held up his hand again. "It's okay, Evelyn. _Really._"

She chuckled. "Okay," she gave in. Derby accepted her apology, was making amends, so she gave up. Evelyn didn't want to over think it. She just needed to be happy about it.

Evelyn felt her bag drop to the ground as Derby caught her by surprise, took her into an embrace, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her shoulder. For a moment, she thought she needed to pull away. Being this close to Derby was dangerous. But, she ignored that need, and allowed herself to enjoy the moment, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her own face into his chest. He smelled exactly the same. Lavender, but there was kind of a musk to it. Closing her eyes, she realized that they could have been in a completely different place, at a completely different time. She would have never known the difference. He was the only person on the planet, in that moment.

God and he felt so familiar. The sensation of his skin on hers, his natural scent, the sound of his breathing as her head lay on his chest, and having his arms wrapped around her was absolutely intoxicating.

It was moments like this that had made it difficult for Evelyn to quit Derby. For almost two years, she gave him anything he wanted, even though he never wanted to commit. She went back and forth. There were times when she told herself that she deserved better, when Derby would escort other women, while avoiding an exclusive relationship with her. Then, there were times when she felt special, like she was the only one he treated so beautifully like this. Leaving the Summer House was like quitting a bad habit.

Although their embrace only was for a minute, it felt like an eternity, a very beautiful eternity. They pulled away, so reluctantly, and as Evelyn turned to head into class, she knew that she'd made a mistake. It was a mistake to let Derby back in, to relish that embrace as she did. She'd spent months forgetting the sound of his voice, and the way that she felt when he looked at her.

The final bell rang, notifying all the students that they needed to be inside their classrooms. The prefects rounded all the students into various rooms like cattle, and even threw a few nasty glares at Derby and Evelyn.

"You two! Stop your public displays of affection and get to class!" one yelled, pointing a finger of judgment at their direction.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, and Derby stepped aside as she led the way into class.

Lefty was already sitting at the usual table, with his head buried in his folded arms. It looked as if he were asleep, as he sat there very still. With an amused smile on her lips, Evie approached the lounging greaser, dropped her bags behind her chair, and pulled out the giant, thick chemistry book.

"SLAM!"

Lefty jerked up in complete shock, quickly shooting his head from side to side, surveying his surroundings, trying to find out what in the world the noise was. Looking up, he knew that it had been Evelyn as he caught the glimpse of the sly smile on her face.

"Not cool, man," he groaned with tired, squinted eyes.

"You look tired," she mused, settling in.

Lefty rubbed his eyes and straightened himself up. "Yeah, I was up late last night."

"You have a rumble to get to or something?" Evelyn picked.

He rolled his eyes at the remark. "Had a test today."

She cocked a brow, interested in his short, baiting statement. "How do you think you did?" a smile of excitement on her face.

"I think I did alright," he replied in a yawn. "Oh, by the way," he added, turning to look at Evelyn with an apologetic expression. "Sorry about the other day?"

"The other day?" She was blank.

"In the garage."

Evelyn's heart immediately sank into her stomach. After the pleasant apology she shared with Derby, she'd forgotten about the witnessed disgrace this morning. The disappointment that she'd pushed aside and buried deep down resurfaced. With a suddenly hardened expression, she broke eye contact with Lefty and turned in her chair to face forward. "Don't mention it," she said, with almost clenched teeth.

It seemed that Evelyn's were read on her face easier than she would have liked, because Lefty's apologetic expression immediately contorted into that of concern. "Is everything okay, Evie?"

Silently, she chastised herself over feeling such intense disappointment over a boy she hadn't even known properly for more than a whole week. Sucking in a large breath, she composed herself. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Lefty leaned forward, trying to get Evelyn to look at him, attempting to break her gaze as she stood straight, staring directly forward. "Evelyn," his tone was now serious as he dropped the friendly nickname and opted for the full name, as one appropriately would do in times of worry. "What happened?"

Her eyes fell down to her fingers, as she entwined them together, trying to focus on one thing as her brain went in one thousand directions. The image of Lola and Johnny together jumped around in her mind, those two intensely hot, and profoundly confusing kisses _she'd_ shared with Johnny, and the all-around confusion she was experiencing at the moment with her own emotions. "It's nothing to worry about," she insisted, half lying, shaking her head. (Evelyn knew that she wasn't really okay, which was Lefty's main concern, however she didn't think it warranted any concern.) "I just saw Johnny with Lola this morning and I think they're back together. That's all…"

She stared down at her fingers on top of the old, worn chemistry table. There were dents from students carving out chunks with their pencils, the holes cluttered with led marks. Smudges littered the general surface, as the janitor tried to clean the sharpie smudges off of the desk. Evelyn wondered how old this table was. Surely a private boarding school, such as Bullworth, as proud as Crabblesnitch seemed to be with the institution, would have vandalized property such as this regularly replaced, correct? But, Evelyn was merely trying to distract herself.

The table shifted as Lefty fell back in his chair, exhaling what sounded like a defeated sigh. "Sorry, Evie. They've gone on and off for a long while." He shook his head in disdain.

She appreciated the kindness and friendly support Lefty was showing her. Despite the current flowing emotions, she felt a swell of gratitude. She fell back into her sight as well, now parallel to Lefty. "It's okay. I'm just disappointed is all. If he wants to be with her, that's completely fine, it's just-" There was an involuntary sigh.

Lefty waited for her to finish, curios.

"He shouldn't have made out with me twice if-" She couldn't bring herself to finish, tasting the foolishness on her tongue.

"Johnny's like that. He's the Greaser King, remember? He thinks he can do whatever he wants."

Or maybe she wasn't so foolish? She didn't know. What she did know was that even if randomly making out with someone didn't necessarily require any loyalty boundaries, she knew that that was the _last_ kind of relationship (or in this case non-relationship) she needed.

She thought of Derby, who was an important person to Evelyn, even now. She'd grown up with the guy, and their parents were close friends. She'd spent two summers with him at the Harrington's Summer House, but her entire romantic involvement with him left her totally emotionally exhausted. She'd loved him for the longest time. One could go so far as to say that they'd been in an open relationship, considering they'd been best friends for so long, and eventually integrated regular sex into the equation. However, Derby was able to happily function in that manner, but not Evelyn. She wanted Derby's mind, body, and heart exclusively. Foolishly, she'd entertained his play-boyish ways for two summers, and once she'd realized that nothing was going to change, she left. Granted, she bailed without properly confronting him, without so as much as a goodbye, but she did what she could manage considering the emotional damage she'd endured.

Given all she'd endured with Derby, she knew that this nonsense with Johnny wasn't helping. If Johnny wanted to go around making out with random girls, he wouldn't be doing it with her. Evelyn refused to be just some "random girl" for someone to get his kicks with. She was fed up with being under appreciated.

Doctor Watts eventually popped into his own classroom, which led Evelyn to think he was actually going to teach today, instead of mumbling crazy nothings about lab experiments. She realized how wrong she was when he instructed the class to pull out the syllabus and work on the next scheduled assignment.

"Is it just me, or is he getting crazier and crazier?" mused Lefty, as they wandered to the back of the classroom to gather the necessary supplies for the assignment.

"No, that is total descent into madness."

The two of them collected their supplies, returned to the lab table, and set up. Lefty did some of the book work and took a few initial notes as Evelyn tried to set up the equipment and samples.

"We're mixing solutions today," Evelyn announced in an underwhelmed tone.

"You sound so excited," said Lefty. Sarcasm.

"It's taking all I can to contain myself." More sarcasm.

Evelyn set up the appointed amount of beakers, filled them with the listed amount of liquid, and then had to remove the packaged solute from its container. She had a little trouble with this, the various liquids sealed in these air tight plastic tubes.

"You want some help?" Lefty offered.

"Nope," she suggested stubbornly. "I got this. You keep working on the hypothesis." Independent Woman refused.

Since Evelyn apparently didn't want any help, Lefty folded his arms, having already finished the three hypotheses, and watched her struggle, needlessly.

"There's a bike meet next Friday," he said, trying to fill the silence as he witness the pitiful view.

"Oh, I think Johnny mentioned that," she said, handing the tube over to Lefty, hushing Independent Woman, "before he was a total ass wipe." Evelyn knew she was already feeling better, because she was already insulting Johnny.

"I'm gonna compete in it. They're giving this sweet bike to the winner." Lefty handed her the three, open containers.

"That's cool." She was disappointed in her lost struggle against the containers.

"Johnny's gonna be in it, though, so you're probably not gonna wanna be there, huh? You're prolly not gonna wanna see 'em or nothin'." There was disappointment in Lefty's tone.

Independent Woman scoffed. Evelyn was insulted. "Lefty!" she scolded. "I am a better friend than that!

His eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't mean nothing by it!"

She shook her head. "I know, I know. But Lefty, I'll totally go watch you race if you want me to."

"You'd really come watch me race?" His tone was sincere, as if he truly thought that Evie would miss something like that.

"Look, Johnny can be a jerky "Greaser King" all he wants, swapping spit with whomever he likes, but that's not gonna keep me from being a decent friend."

A smile on his lips, Lefty turned away, clearly excited. "You're a cool chick, Evelyn."


	13. xiii Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay. You'll love this chapter, though. _

* * *

><p>xiii. Boyfriend Material<p>

"So what do you plan on studying when the school year starts?" Evelyn asked Zachary.

She watched him sigh and shift his sights to her bedroom window. He slumped back in the love seat in the corner of her room, his arm draped over the side of the couch, an unlit cigarette in between his manicured fingertips.

"I really don't know," he answered. "My dad wants me to go to law school like him, but," he shook his head, "I'm not feeling it."

Zach had become comfortable with Evelyn by this point in their short relationship. He'd shed the jacket to the expensive, black suit he'd worn to their dinner that evening. His tie was loosened, and his feet lay on top of the small coffee table in front of the white love seat he'd been lounging on. They seemed to be getting along quite well. He'd escorted her to the banquet last weekend. Tonight he took her to dinner. And as they nibbled during their meal, he'd mentioned taking her to the music festival. He was a good distraction from Derby.

He held up his unlit cigarette from before. "Are you sure I can't light this?"

Evie's expression was apologetic. "I'm really trying to quit." She gestured toward the French doors, leading onto the balcony. "You can smoke on the balcony, if you want."

Quickly, Zach lifted to his feet. "Yeah, I'm gonna go smoke this. I've wanted one since dinner."

As he exited onto the balcony, Evelyn lifted herself, and made her way for the bedroom door. "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go down to the kitchen," she called over her shoulder. "You want something?"

"Surprise me," he called back, leaning against the railing, pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, stepping into the hall, she fell back onto the door and gave an exasperated sigh. What was she doing? Things were going well with Zachary. He was nice, wasn't completely consumed with money, (only mostly), and he treated her better than Derby.

There was still something missing, though.

She heard giggling from down the hall. Turning her head she saw three beautiful girls appear on top of the stairs, covered in heavy makeup and dressed in various fabrics of sequins, silk, and leather. Breasts, abdominals, and long legs exposed. Right behind them emerged Derby, with an amused grin on his face.

This wasn't new. She wasn't surprised, but still equally disappointed, and she hated herself a little bit for it. She hated herself because she wasn't disappointed in Derby, she was disappointed in the reminder that she and Derby would probably never be exclusive.

Another day, another random girl.

The logical thing in this situation would be to not entertain Derby's womanizing ways, and eliminate herself from the equation. But Evelyn knew she wouldn't do that. She knew that in a few days, Derby would be unfulfilled with a random skirt, and would either crawl into her bed or bait her into his own.

Turning on her heels, in the opposite direction of the half naked girls and gawking Derby, she headed toward the other staircase that led into the kitchen. Downstairs, the kitchen was dark. The maids had already cleaned the kitchen and shut everything down. Approaching the large, shiny, stainless steel fridge, she drug a finger on top of the spotlessly clean marble countertops, admiring the squeaking sound of her skin against the dry surface. She and Derby had had sex on this countertop once. She could still remember the uncomfortable sensation of her butt sticking to the countertop. It was worth it, though.

Gazing into the open fridge, looking for something to 'surprise' Zachary with, she could hear footsteps from behind her. One of the girls who she'd spotted upstairs with Derby stumbled into the kitchen, falling into the countertop, wearing a goofy grin. Her long, golden and disheveled locks covered her pretty, makeup-smeared face. Her sequin top was askew, she wore no shoes, and her skirt was wrinkled.

"_Drunk_," thought Evelyn.

"Hey, where's the…uh…bar Derby mentioned?" the girl struggled, through her inebriated state.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn sat down the ale she'd grabbed for Zachary and grabbed a napkin. "Here, you need this more than you need booze." Handing the napkin to the girl, she grabbed her arm and led her into the small hallway just off from the kitchen, to one of the guest bathrooms on the main floor. "Sorry, it's the bathroom the staff uses, but it's the closest one to where you just stumbled in. You need to clean up. You look like a mess."

The blonde gasped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror in the bathroom. "Oh my God."

"You're so wasted," Evelyn commented unapologetically, more to herself than to the girl, as she watched the blonde turn on the faucet, bend down, and begin to rinse her face.

Evelyn pulled down her own hair, pulling out the band she'd used to secure it and pulled up the blonde's messy hair with it. It was thick with hair spray and glitter, and also smelled like vodka and jello shots. After having secured her hair, she took a step back, leaned against the bathroom wall, and slid down to the floor. Zachary would have to wait for his drink. She was sure he'd just light another cigarette or something. In good conscious, Evie couldn't just leave this drunken girl wandering around the mansion.

"What's your name?" she inquired from down on the floor.

"Cassidy," the girl gasped as she rinsed her face. "My head is killing me." Cassidy straightened up, dried her face with one of the fluffy, white hand towels, smearing her makeup all over it (which would cause it to be trashed the next morning, most likely), and opened the medicine cabinet. Evelyn watched her face fall as she opened the barren cabinet.

"I told you, this is for the staff." Evelyn stood. "I can get you some meds if you want."

Cassidy covered her face with her hands, exposing her perfectly polished purple, glittered nails. "My head is going to kill me in the morning," she groaned. "I need to take something now."

"You were just clamoring for some more booze a few minutes ago," said Evelyn, amused.

"The water helped. Do you have any aspirin?" She was short.

"Yeah, Derby keeps some in the study. Follow me."

Evelyn led Cassidy out of the staff's bathroom, down one of the dark wood paneled corridors, to the other end of the mansion. The study was still lit, possibly forgotten by the staff before they all went home for the day, or perhaps even from Derby rummaging through there after hours.

The walls were covered with bookshelves, stacked with books that no one would ever read. Derby wasn't a book worm, Evelyn wasn't necessarily in the habit of reading because of her moving around her whole life, and no one besides the two of them ever really inhabited the Summer House. This house was merely an investment to ship off Derby for two to four months out of the year, possibly including holidays, to keep him entertained, far away, and out of his parents' hair.

Near the back of the room, only feet away from the desk Derby never did work at, the mini bar still had the traces of him all over it. There were Bull Worth Academy registration papers on top of the bar, next to a half-full glass of brandy. Evelyn bent down at the mini bar, opened the cabinet doors on the bottom, and pulled out a small, white bottle of aspirin. She tossed the bottle to Cassidy.

"Yeah, actually, I think I'm gonna call a cab," the girl replied.

Evelyn shook her head. "Don't worry about it. There are like fifty-six guest rooms, here. Just crash and go home in the morning."

"Sorry, I don't think Derby wants any of the girls to stay tonight."

Evie scoffed, heading out of the study. Cassidy followed, possibly in attempts to avoid getting lost.

"No offense, but Derby's probably more wasted than you are. He probably doesn't even know your name."

Cassidy chuckled. "He keeps calling me Casey."

She led the girl back into the kitchen, traded in the ale for a colder one, and grabbed two more water bottles.

"He's kind of a dick, to be honest," Cassidy mused as she took the two water bottles from Evelyn. "Why are you helping me?"

Evelyn admired the sincere expression on the girl's face. Perhaps she was thankful for the help. It didn't really matter. She would never see this girl again. She couldn't count on all of her fingers how many drunken girls Derby brought home, many of which she found herself constantly babysitting. This was not the first or last distribution of aspirin and H2O. This also wouldn't be the first time she put one of his girls up in the guest room across the hall from Evelyn's bedroom.

Derby was a vulture. For the most part, he treated Evelyn like a queen. He just couldn't keep his dick in his pants. But, Evelyn had seen the way he'd treated the random girls, skirts, and bimbos. And it wasn't too nice. He didn't even know Cassidy's name, and was obviously inebriated himself, for bringing a girl, so wasted, home. (Derby was a jerk, but he wasn't a sleaze.)

"Derby is a dick, Cassidy. That's why I'm helping you, because I know the aches and pains of Derby Harrington. Hopefully better than you ever will."

She led the girl back upstairs, to the guestroom across the hall from her own room, where she put every girl. "Make sure to drink plenty of water," she instructed. "Get some sleep. I'll call you a cab when you're ready to go." She pointed at her door. "This is my room. And hopefully after tomorrow I'll never see you again - if you're smart."

* * *

><p>Homecoming was the day after tomorrow. The big football game was Friday, which left the rest of Pinky's to-do list for Thursday. Walking into the gym, Evelyn was surprised. Pinky wasn't one to push things off until last minute. The stage was still incomplete. The banner from Evelyn's detention was completed, but had yet to be hung up. The tables hadn't been set up, there were a box of table cloths near the bleachers, untouched, and there weren't any chairs in sight. She understood that Rome wasn't built in a day, but this was a little pitiful.<p>

Off near the bleachers, not too far away from the unboxed table cloths, Pinky was having a good, old fashioned melt down.

"What am I going to do?" whined Pinky, standing in front of Jimmy Hopkins and Beatrice.

Jimmy Hopkins gave a long, irritated sigh. Surely, he was here for detention. By the looks of him – resting bitch face; folded, defensive arms; lazily un-tucked uniform; an all around bad vibe - he didn't look like this was his ideal way to spend Thursday afternoon.

Beatrice, on the other hand, was shifting her feet nervously, fists clamped closed, peering up at Pinky in fear. "It's okay, Pinky! I'm sure there's a way to get it fixed!"

"_How_ am I going to get this fixed _two_ days before the dance, you nitwit!" Pinky roared. "They are _all_ the wrong color! Twenty-three lavender, cotton table cloths and I _clearly_ asked for thirty-two, silk, baby blue table cloths! This is a disaster!"

"I'd hardly call it a disaster," Evelyn mused from behind Pinky.

With an angry expression on her face, Pinky swiftly turned around on her heels. At the sights of Evelyn, that powerful expression on such a tiny girl immediately softened. Her face dropped and she sighed. "Evelyn, what am I going to do?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Uh, return them?"

"I can't do that! There's not enough time!"

"Well, Pinky, it's not like you can use lavender with your silver and blues. I mean you could, but it would look weird without the right accents."

Pinky shot a side glare at Beatrice and Jimmy. "At least _somebody_ gets it."

Jimmy shook his head and turned to walk away. "Whatever, I'm gonna go work on the stage some more."

Pinky then turned to Beatrice, an intention to kill in her eyes. "You – _fix this. _ This is your fault!"

Beatrice cowered at Pinky's accusatory finger, shifting at her feet some more.

"Pinky, chill out!" Evelyn defended, stepping in front of Pinky and swatting her hand out of poor Beatrice's face. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"It is _so_ that big of a deal, Evie! I-"

She held up a hand, stopping the tiny, rampant girl

"Breathe," Evie instructed.

Pinky stared at Evelyn, disdained.

"Breathe," she repeated herself. "Close your eyes, breathe, and calm down."

Pinky continued to stare at Evelyn, who stared directly back, waiting for her to do as instructed. After a pause, Pinky stopped, took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled.

"Do you feel better?" asked Evelyn.

"No."

"Then do it again."

"Evie this is stupid."

"I will throw out all of your teenybopper, vampire paraphernalia if you don't _calm down._ Now close your eyes, stop harassing innocent bystanders, and _breathe._" Evelyn was beginning to regret her decision to assist her friend. She loved Pinky. She was one of her best friends, but she sure did get intense sometimes.

Again, Pinky took in a breath, eyes closed, and gave a long exhale.

"Better, yet?"

She slowly began to nod. "Yeah, actually. I do."

"Open your eyes. What else do you have to do?"

"Well," she began slowly, and less intensely than earlier, "the tablecloths have to be dealt with, the stage needs to get finished, the music selection needs to be made, the chairs need to be hauled in from storage, and a couple of other things on the list."

Evelyn nodded. "Okay, then, go work on your music, let Jimmy finish the stage. Norton and a few greasers are serving detention with you still, right?"

Pinky nodded and scoffed. "Yeah, but they didn't show up, though."

Evelyn looked at Beatrice. "Go to the garage, tell the guys Pinky needs them. Have them grab all the chairs out of storage, wherever that is."

Beatrice gave a quick nod and scurried off without a word. Evelyn imagined she was just ready to get the hell away from Pinky. She didn't blame her.

"But what about these awful tablecloths?" Pinky whined.

Evelyn threw up another hand. "I'll take care of the table cloths. Where'd you order them?"

"From a décor place in Old Bullworth Vale. I think it's called _Linda's_."

"Fine, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>Derby weaved through his peers as he made his way upstairs, towards the greenhouse where hopefully Justin Vandervale would have his package. Harrington House was buzzing with the chatter of Bullworth Academy's elite. Boys lounged in the common room of the dormitory building, speaking of yachts, trust funds, and the overall superiority they possessed over all others. Derby knew that he and his peers were under the impression that they were better than everyone else at the school, but it was true. He couldn't imagine someone like Ted Thompson or Johnny Vincent running the world. Derby and his peers were the way they were for a reason. They were on top because they belonged there. It was nature, just how things were meant to be.<p>

It was cool in the greenhouse, considering the cool October weather. Tad Spencer and Chad Morris both relaxed upon one of the benches in the garden. As soon as Derby entered the green house, the laughing emanating from Tad and Chad's banter and conversation ceased, and the two shuffled uncomfortably, adopting wary expressions upon their faces. It took no time at all for them to cast uncertain looks at one another, glance shortly at Justin, and then scurry away.

Derby turned, as Tad and Chad passed him on their way to the exit to the green house, furrowed a brow, and turned to Justin, unsure of what that was all about.

At the back of the green house was a small work station, a wall lined with counter tops and storage cabinets, where one would either re-pot plants or whatever it was the poor people he hired to mind the green house did. Justin, now, stood at the work station, turned away. Slowly, Derby crept upon Justin's work area, sure that he was unaware of his presence. Behind Justin, he leaned against the wall, folding his arms, and watching the boy.

Justin counted a large stack of fifties, the dollar bills sliding between his experienced, money-grubby fingers.

"Is that the money I gave you?" Derby asked, causing Justin to jump with wide eyes.

"Good God, man!" Justin exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Do you have the package, Justin?" Demanded Derby in his entitled Harrington tone. Derby frowned as Justin's face fell.

Justin looked away, and continued with his money.

Derby waited for a moment, irritated with his inability to reply, normally. Derby didn't like to wait. "Well," he demanded in a harsh tone.

Justin sighed. "You told me not to get it from Jay."

Derby didn't respond to the comment.

Evelyn had asked him to cease all business with Jay, and with the intensive need he possessed to please Evelyn, the intensive need he refused to even admit to himself, he heeded her warning and stop all business with him. He didn't express any concern to his subordinates, Tad, Justin, or any of the normal fancy, rich boys he had participate in his dirty work. Apparently, Derby's sudden business move had complicated things for the boys, affecting the party Friday.

"I told you to talk to that Gary creature," said Derby.

If Derby had to name a best friend, considering Evelyn hated him now, he'd have to name Justin. Despite the slight favoritism he held toward Justin, which he'd only ever mentioned once the entire time they'd known one another, his anger towards incompetence and the inability to finish a simple task still remained present.

"You seriously want me to do business with that maniac?" replied Justin, folding the pile of money over, and handing it to Derby. "He's crazy. I'm frightened that he'll possibly _kill_ me. And I can't believe that you would even request that I do business with that mongrel."

Derby rolled his eyes, snatching the money from Justin. "How _do_ you expect to rule over these cretins if you have such a fear of them?" With an obviously annoyed expression, he thumbed through the money himself, splitting the wad in half and handing it to his fearful friend. "Considering I have to do _everything_ around this cesspool if incompetence and inbreeding, _I'll_ get the drugs. Can you at least handle the booze?"

"He's fucking crazy," he complained under his breath, unsure of why Derby just didn't see it.

"Get the drinks," said Derby, and that was an order. With a sneer, he turned on his heels, leaving Justin at the back of the green house, to handle his task however he would handle it, and made his way out of the greenhouse.

Derby Harrington had a reputation at Bullworth Academy. His parties were the best, with the highest quality alcohol and even better drugs. It was incredibly annoying that now, which wasn't the original plan, that he would have to retrieve the drugs from Gary in Bullworth. He'd originally intended on having the afternoon to himself. The last few afternoons had been dedicated to arguing with his father about allowing him access to his trust fund account, but that had failed miserably. Hopefully, this event planned for tomorrow would clear his stress levels. Typically, a night full of daze, drunken, and stupid decisions did just that for Derby.

Outside of Harrington House, exiting the small courtyard that surrounded the elitists' entrance, he adjusted the collar to his coat, protecting his neck from the cool, October breeze. He would have to make his way to the parking lot, where he would have his driver meet him. And he began in that direction, to the parking lot, until he stopped dead in his tracks, a smirk forming at his lips.

"Evelyn," he called in a pleased tone.

The dark haired beauty slowed her pace, her eyes shooting up to locate him. Catching sight of him, he watched her smile. It was only a few days ago the mere sight of him alarmed her. This was a good sign. Maybe, she didn't completely hate him anymore. Without thinking, Derby made his way towards Evelyn, across the pavement, pulled by the magnetic force of his infatuation with her.

"Fancy seeing you here," he mused.

"I'm just on my way into town," she explained, pointing behind her, in the general direction of the gym and football field. "Pinky is having a nervous breakdown, planning the dance for Saturday, so I'm helping out."

Derby's interest was intrigued. "Oh, you're heading into town?"

"Yeah, I've got to fix a stupid table cloth order." Evelyn rolled her eyes, amazed by the words coming out of her own mouth. "Pinky's really struggling."

"I was also making my way into town…" He struggled for the right words. "For an errand," he finally decided, sure that the truth of his purpose wouldn't please her. 'I'm on my way to buy a shameful amount of pills and marijuana,' just wasn't what she wanted to hear. "If you'd like, I can drive you into town."

He waited for her response, hoping that she would agree and say yes. Now that they were on good terms again, hopefully she'd stop avoiding him. Evelyn had been his friend for almost seven years, and they'd spent a lot of time together over the past two summers. He was willing to forgive her abrupt disappearance if she'd just be his friend again.

Evelyn didn't answer at first. She turned away for a moment, glancing in the general direction of the parking lot, where Derby would have his driver arrive. He could see the expressions slightly change as she battled with her two options. He knew she wouldn't be driving her bike, because that's why she'd walked to New Coventry those days ago. Supposedly her bike wasn't in working order. Even if it had been repaired, why would anyone prefer biking over being chauffeured around in a luxury vehicle?

Finally, she sighed, and the corners of her lips turned into a polite smile. "Sure," she said. "That'd be great."

Derby returned her smile. "Perfect."

Twenty minutes later, they were in the back of his car, being transported to Old Bullworth Vale. He would take her to the shop where she needed to complete whatever task she needed completed, hopefully spend a little time with her, then drop in Bullworth Town, make the appropriate transaction with Gary, and head back to school.

Evelyn leaned against the door on her side of the back seat, staring out the window, not saying a word. She wasn't always this quiet, he thought. Perhaps it'd take some time for her to warm up to him again. Perhaps he should initiate some small talk? Derby hated small talk, but he hated the silence between him and Evelyn even more. He wondered what he would say. _How's the weather? How are your studies going? By the way, while it's on my mind, why did you completely ditch me this summer?_ He hated to say that that's all he really wanted to know, why she just left the Summer House.

The feeling that struck his gut as he found her room totally barren and empty of any trace was unbearable. Everything had been stripped: the clothes from the closet and drawers, to the comforter on the bed, to the flower vase she kept on her now-unoccupied desk.

But Derby wasn't going to bring that up, not yet at least. He finally had her friendship again, and didn't want to jeopardize it so soon.

His issue with starting small talk became irrelevant when Evelyn spoke up from her corner. "Oh, by the way," she spoke in the direction of the driver, "the name of the place is called _Linda's_."

The driver nodded, in response, eyeing her through the rear view mirror.

"I can't believe Pinky's got me doing this crap," she continued, shaking her head at the situation. "I mean, I wanted to help with the dance, but I didn't expect to be the errand girl. I thought I'd be hanging up streamers or something."

"Pinky can be a piece of work," Derby replied with a shrug. "She's overdramatic at times, and is used to _always_ having her way."

"Do you know Pinky well?" Evelyn asked. He could hear the innocent curiosity in her voice.

He hesitated for a moment, fully aware of Evelyn's close relationship with his second-cousin. He wasn't quite sure how to explain himself, about just how well he actually knew Pinky. Looking down, he heaved a sigh, and nervously shuffled in his seat.

"Well, _actually_, Evelyn," he began, struggling for each word as he went along. He turned to meet her gaze, which was ridden with curiosity. "Pinky and I are actually engaged."

Evelyn's face fell. She turned away for a moment, eyes wide, and took in a slow deep breath. It was obvious to Derby that she was extremely bothered by the discovery.

"You're…engaged to my best friend?" said Evelyn, shocked with disbelief.

He gave a weak nod, unsure of really what to say besides the truth. "It's only been a recent development," he tried to give her comfort. "Our parents want us to marry within wealth and-"

"Wait a minute," Evelyn interrupted, exchanging her disbelief for a doss of disgust. "Aren't you two cousins?"

He shook his head, annoyed at the obvious response, hoping that Evelyn would have been smarter than to ask that. "When you're second cousins, it's perfectly legal."

"And still just as _gross._" She paused for a moment, staring into space with a perturbed expression, rolling around in her thoughts. Then, breaking her pause, "And why didn't she tell me?"

"Evelyn," Derby interrupted in a serious tone. "I'm not going to marry her."

Pinky might have been unaware of Derby's stance on the situation, but Derby knew from the beginning that he'd no intention of marrying Pinky. He wasn't even sure if he was the type to marry at all. The only girl he'd ever even considered a relationship with was Evelyn, and she obviously wasn't interested considering her sudden departure those months ago. He'd never properly accepted her leaving, knew he wasn't interested in pursuing anything even remotely romantic with anyone at the moment because of that, and he knew he wasn't over Evelyn. Derby knew he wasn't the kindest, the last two summers, but he'd tried. Apparently not hard enough considering the end result.

"I've never had any intention on marrying Pinky."

Evelyn stared at Derby, struggling with the entire conversation. Her brows furrowed. "Why don't you want to marry her? I'm just curious."

"_Because I'm utterly in love with you and always have been?_" Derby would have died, had those words escaped his mouth.

"It just wouldn't end well." And that was a completely honest statement. He couldn't see a marriage with _Pinky,_ of all people, working. He never really liked her all that much, growing up. If it was too unbearable to put up with her at family gatherings, why did anyone expect him to marry her, sleep with her, and produce children with her?

"Well," her tone had dropped, sounding almost resentful. "You probably aren't compatible anyway. But honestly, Derby, I don't think relationships are really your thing anyway."

She stared out of the window, now, probably unable to even look at him.

He knew, very well, of the origin of her tone's resentment.

At the Summer House, it was obvious that Evelyn wanted to be exclusive, and he wanted it, too. Unfortunately, he lacked self control, possessed a substance abuse problem, and his world revolved around fucking money. Sometimes he felt trapped by those things, but most of the time he just felt controlled by them. And Derby _wanted_ to change, he did. He even tried. But it's just that people like Derby are meant to be fucked up.

* * *

><p>The car arrived at their destination, parking outside of the shopping center, in Old Bullworth Vale, where the décor shop was located. Evelyn was quiet as she opened her door herself, and crawled out of the back. Not waiting for Derby, she made her way up the small steps that led up to the shopping center. Groups of students and adults, alike, littered the shopping area. In the shopping center next to her, she could see the crowds truly bulk up in front of the movie theater that Evelyn had never been to before. Pinky had complained before about being stood up at the movie theater, and secretly Evelyn wondered if she'd been talking about Derby.<p>

She harbored a lot of mixed emotions, but the idea of Pinky and Derby together made her skin turn. She knew it was unfair, admitting that there was a little jealousy. She'd made the decision to leave the Summer House and forfeit her friendship with Derby. She knew that this was how Derby was. Many women crossed his path, and if he was interested, he seized an opportunity with them. If he wasn't interested, he sent them off. But specifically the idea of Derby and Pinky together? With the possibility of marriage thrown in the mix? How come Pinky, who literally only mentioned Derby once or twice, had the opportunity to spend the rest of her life with Derby? But Evelyn, who'd been his close friend for almost seven years, since they were children, tried for two years, constantly, trying to win his heart, couldn't get a whole summer without him diving into another woman's bed?

Evelyn stood in the middle of the shopping center, evaluating the line of shops. There was a retail store for the Aquaberry uniforms for Bullworth, a barber shop, a few other shops Evelyn wasn't really interested in, and a shop called _Lilac's_. She tossed around the information Pinky had given her in her brain, and could have sworn the place was called _Linda's_. Feeling Derby's footsteps behind her, she made her way up to the shop door, reading the printed information on the window.

"_Lilac's Décor, where we fill all of your party, banquet, and special event needs." _

"That sounds like a place that would sell table cloths, right?" Evelyn asked, more to herself than to Derby.

But Derby responded anyway. "Looks like Pinky got her information mixed up."

Evelyn felt incredibly stupid, but she hated the sound of Pinky's name falling off his lips. Pinky was Evelyn's best friend. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about somebody she cared so much about, but she could only chock it up to one thing: jealousy. It wasn't an unfamiliar emotion at all.

"So, how have you been?" Derby asked.

Evelyn turned from the shop door to look at him. In between his fingers he held a cigarette, and he faced to the side, eyeing the line to the theater that overflowed into the other shopping center.

"We just sort of jumped into the Pinky thing." He exhaled, smoke escaping from his lips. "Never actually told me how you were."

"Not really well, to be completely honest," Evelyn answered. She, too, turned from the shop and stood beside Derby, staring in the same direction as him, wondering what was so interesting as a crowd of people.

"Look at them," he said.

Evelyn removed her eyes from the crown, unable to determine the significance, and instead placed her eyes on Derby as he spoke.

"Look at them. They're all so simple."

"What are you talking about?"

With his free hand he pointed at the crowd. "That couple right there."

Evelyn followed his finger. A young girl, who wore the Bullworth Academy uniform, stood with her arm intertwined with a young man's. He, too, was wearing the uniform, but something was different between them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. "What about them?"

"I haven't taken my eyes off them since we got out of the car. He keeps staring at her, but she won't look at him." His eyes narrowed. "I wonder why."

"Maybe she's not interested," Evelyn said, speaking from experience. She didn't expect Derby to pick up on it, and by his response, she was sure he didn't.

"Then why is she here?"

You never looked at me like that."

"Yes, I did!" he exclaimed, almost sounding offended. Was it so unexpected she'd say that? He looked away from the couple and eyed her as if she were a child being scolded. "I always looked at you like that. You just didn't notice."

Evelyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. Derby Harrington – always a piece of work.

She made her way back from the shop.

"Why aren't you doing well?" He called, completely unrelated to their former comment exchange.

Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"You said you weren't doing well, why not?"

She sighed, thinking about the last two weeks: being attacked by Jay's men, this ordeal with Johnny, reintegrating Derby into her life. Evelyn didn't answer him.

Derby wasn't accepting silence as an answer. "Is it that trash, Johnny?"

Slowly, she turned around and folded her arms. "I have my reasons."

"You should probably stay away from him."

"I'm a big girl, thanks."

"What did he do?" Protective.

"Nothing," she sighed.

He cocked a brow.

"He's just kind of a dick."

"I could have told you that."

"_No,_ you have to get to know someone to tell if they're a dick or not. You just brush people off because they don't have any money."

Derby rolled his eyes. "When will you _ever_ understand that we are better than them. It will never work between you two."

Evelyn shook her head. "And when will _you_ understand that this isn't how the world works. You all think the world works this way, that you're inherently better because you have money, and can only breed with those with money."

"We have money, _because_ we are inherently better. Not the other way around. And don't talk about the wealthy as if you're not one of us. '_You all.'_" He scoffed. "You are the same as me."

Evelyn couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. Bullworth Academy was contaminated, contaminated with grey, colorless fools. There was such a lack of individuality that it almost made her sick. For a moment, she was entirely grateful for the life her parents provided her, dragging her along from country to country, burrowing inside one corner of the world after another other. There was no one box to place around her, or a grey area to camp out at. Her childhood consisted of countless colors and cultures to learn from and live by. She used to hate her life of moving around, never in one place for long enough to build an actual life. Now, she realized she'd taken it for granted.

Here, Derby stood, truly under the impression that he was, somehow, genetically superior to those around him, and life just worked out in his favor that way. All because of money. His parents were extremely wealthy, owning stocks from various companies, owning an oil company, and having inherited these ownerships, skills, and piles of money for generations. It was a shame that Derby possessed any type of resource imaginable, in the world, all because of his bottomless pockets, but despite this advantage, he would never change. Derby lived in a box. Evelyn knew that this was possibly why they would never work. Derby didn't know how to change or improve. That's why he came home with a different girl, every other night, unable to just commit to a relationship with Evelyn.

"Your shop is closed," Derby said.

Evelyn shook her head, as if shaking away her thoughts. "What?"

Derby pointed to the shop behind her.

Evelyn swung around and saw the young, blond clerk walk up to the window, and turn over the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Evelyn eyed the 'store hours.' _Monday through Friday: 9am to 5pm._ Looking down at her watch, it read _5:00pm_. "No, no, no, no!" Evelyn whined, knocking on the glass. "Excuse me!" she said through the glass.

The lady shook her head, pressing her lips together in a firm line. "We're closed," she mouthed, pointing to the CLOSED sign.

"Please! My friend and I got here a few moments ago."

The lady shook her head again, and continued pointing to the sign.

Derby scoffed, taking a final drag of his cigarette and flicking it onto the ground. He stuck his left hand into a pocket and slammed it against the window. He held a fifty dollar bill, and Evelyn could see the shop clerk's eyes light up.

With a twinge of a smile at the corner of her lips, she made her way to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She sported an inauthentic smile, one you save for customers. "Hello, please, come in. If there's anything I can help you with, let me know."

Derby handed her the money with an annoyed expression, not exactly fond of her sudden change in mood.

Evelyn wanted to tell Derby that his buying her entrance wasn't necessary, but she knew there was no point. She was completely acclimated to it, by now.

Evelyn attempted to explain the situation to the shop clerk. The woman was more than willing to be helpful, but she couldn't help but think it was due to the monetary incentive Derby had offered. After about twenty minutes, Evelyn was able to sort out the situation, to organize for the delivery of the new table cloths and the pickup of the incorrect ones, all before Saturday.

She was quite pleased with herself. They made their way back to the car, and the driver took a short detour into Bullworth Town. Derby got out for a moment, disappeared behind Yum-Yum Market, and jumped back into the car.

"What was that all about?" she asked him as he returned empty handed.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, casually. "Just had to talk to someone for a minute." He shot her a quick smile, and then addressed the driver. "Head back to the school, now."

Evelyn didn't say anything, even though his shot disappearance was strange. They returned to the school, and it was dark by now. After the driver parked at the school parking lot, Evelyn got out of the car, again not waiting to have her door opened for her. She was glad to have the task of the tablecloths sorted out, but it was still quite a day. She hadn't expected to see Derby or spend this time with him.

"Thank you for the ride." She gave a polite smile.

He lit another cigarette. "No problem."

"You're going to get in trouble smoking on campus."

He shrugged. "Not worried about it."

Evelyn sighed. He'd made up his mind. He can do what he wanted. "I'll see you later!" she called over her shoulder, making her way to the exit of the parking lot.

"Wait a minute!" she heard Derby call.

He rubbed the tip of his newly lit cigarette onto the concrete, and tucked it back into his pack of cigarettes, and made his way towards Evelyn. "I need you to know something."

"Okay, what?" She assumed he was going to say something like, "Be safe," or "Have a good night." But, that's not what he said.

"I need you to know…that I _did_ look at you like that."

Her brows furrowed.

"At the shop, that couple at the movie theater. The way he was looking at her. I looked at you like that."

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat.

He shrugged, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat. "I'm not boyfriend material, Evelyn. I never have been, and I probably never will be. Just like I won't ever be husband material for Pinky."

"I just wish you'd told me about being engaged to her," Evelyn said, sadly.

He shrugged again. "I found out a week after you left, Evelyn. And it's not like it matters." He took a step toward her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm not marrying her."

"Why didn't _she_ tell me?"

"Maybe she doesn't know how we used to be."

Evelyn shook her head. "She knows everything."

"If it helps, I'd much rather be engaged to you."

Evelyn shook her head. "It's not like it matters."

Derby's face fell. "Like I said, Evie. _Not boyfriend material._"


	14. xiv The Party

xiv. The Party

Dishes were piled up in the sink from breakfast, the only remaining traces of Zachary and Cassidy. Evelyn sat at the island of the grand kitchen in the Harrington's mansion, their summertime getaway, watching one of the maids scour away at the dirtied dishes.

Zachary had spent the night last night, and Evelyn had slept with him, the first person she'd slept with besides Derby in a long time. At first, it was strange being in another man's company, but soon she was comfortable enough to enjoy herself. He'd stayed all night, and even made her breakfast that morning.

In addition to Zachary's company this morning, she'd also had Cassidy's. She'd stumbled in, in a horrific hung over state, and joined them for breakfast. Eventually, though, Cassidy had to return home to her family, and Zachary had something to do with his father that morning.

"Did you have a good morning, Ms. Tyler?"

"I had a good night, I suppose." She tried not to smile, her time with Zachary surfacing in her thoughts. Naked skin, cotton sheets, giggles in the dark.

"Considering I saw him pull out of the drive this morning, I wouldn't doubt it."

Evelyn turned around, her pleasant thoughts shattered at the sight of Derby.

"Morning, Derby." She could hear contempt in her own voice. He didn't return the courtesy, making his way past her and the maid, to the fridge where he pulled out a water bottle. She watched him unscrew the cap and bring it to the lips, and as she did so she spotted the red spot on his lip. His lip was split. Her brows furrowed. "Derby, what happened to your lip?"

"Details," was all he said, not even looking at her. After his one gulp of water, he screwed the cap back onto the bottle and shoved it back in the fridge. Evelyn didn't say anything. This was normal for him.

He stalked to the island, like a predator, his eyes falling hard on the maid. "Laurel, make me an omelet." Bossy.

"Yes sir!" said the maid hastily, dropping the dishes in the sink and began to wash her hands. She would begin right away on Mr. Harrington's omelet, and then would be shooed away, no doubt.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn rose, and made her way over to the timid woman. She placed a hand on Laurel's shoulder. "It's fine, Laurel. Take your morning break. I'll make it."

As Evelyn stood in front of the maid at the sink, her kind gesture on her shoulder, surprise overcame Laurel's expression. It was obvious she was surprised by Evelyn's request. The maid didn't quite know how to react. Evie only gave her a reassuring smile, and Laurel's eyes just fell on Derby, as if silently asking, "Is this okay?"

Eventually Derby gave an indifferent nod in the direction of the kitchen door.

Laurel didn't waste any time in scurrying off, probably more scared than anything by the random act of kindness, something that wasn't common in the Harrington family.

Not thinking anything else of it, Evelyn pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge. She wasn't a very talented cook, but she could manage an omelet. This wasn't the first time she'd cooked in a maid's place.

One of Derby's favorite things to do was hassle the help. His parents eventually took away his privileges of firing the servants, because they were having trouble replacing everyone thrown out the door every time Derby had a temper tantrum. That didn't stop him. It only inspired him to harass them to the point of quitting, which sometimes he was able to successfully pull off. And, Laurel was special. Derby gave her trouble regularly, having made the sensitive soul cry on multiple occasions. He probably didn't want her to quit solely so he could keep bullying her. This side of Derby made Evelyn sick.

"They get paid for this, you know," said Derby, disapprovingly.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I thought I'd save her the pain of having to deal with you in an obviously terrible mood." A split lip, hung over, and probably falling down from multiple narcotic induced crashes.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Evelyn began to construct the omelet, slicing onions, throwing some pre-minced garlic into a pan, pulling out the cheese, and beating the eggs. She found herself imitating pretty much everything Zachary had done that morning for her. She wondered if her sheets still smelled like him, or if the maids had changed out her bedding yet.

"Have you run your playmates out of the house, yet?" she asked. Cassidy had been spared from Derby's natural jerkiness, but the others hadn't. In fact, she was pretty sure a lot of drugs were taken and sex was had. They were probably just as miserable as he was right now.

"Left last night," he answered simply.

Evie couldn't help but turn around, curious as to why that was all Derby had to say about the night. He was normally really braggy about his conquests. She was surprised to see him resting his chin on his palm, staring at her through those long lashes as she cooked his breakfast. She couldn't help but stare at his lip, wondering what was happening. Which party did this happen at? Was it somebody hyped up on drugs or was it a guy angry at Derby's advances on his girl? She wouldn't be surprise either way. "You okay?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "A little hung over."

"What happened to your lip, Derby?"

Sigh. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to chill out on the drugs."

He was quick. "Like you can say anything."

Her heart dropped a little bit, unintentionally stopping everything she was doing. Her hands stopped moving, and her eyes fell onto the chopped onion. The last few months had kind of sucked. Last summer, she was pretty much high, drunk, hung over, or crashing. She'd managed to avoid everything after going home, but during the first month returning to the Summer House, it was like she was thrown into a bowl of bad decisions.

After realizing how many shitty decisions she made drunk or high, she cut back, a lot. In fact, she and Derby didn't spend nearly as much time as they used to since she tried to become sober. She figured she'd quit before rock bottom ever became visible, but she couldn't say the same about Derby and his friends. They'd been on rock bottom for a long time.

Derby must have noticed Evelyn's sudden change in behavior, because she heard him say, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that."

She forced a smile. "No worries. I just got distracted for a minute." She knew he hadn't meant anything by it. It still kind of sucked, though, that she was surrounded by rich kids, so miserable, they had to put mind-altering substances into their bodies to forget themselves. And, she was a little ashamed of herself, of letting her own habits get that bad. She hated to consider herself the typical home school kid, but she had known better, and if her parents knew how she'd spent those months of her life, they'd be so disappointed.

Derby rose from his spot at the island and began over to the fridge, pulling out his formerly claimed water bottle. "So, Zachary spent the night, last night?"

She could just hear the ulterior motive in his tone. "Yes." Sigh. "He did." Despite Derby's talents on showing off his conquests, Evelyn wasn't interested in that sort of behavior. She had no intentions of trying to make Derby jealous.

However, as she gave him a side glance, she could see his troubled expression as he brought the bottle to his lips. Also, Zachary and Derby had never liked each other. Secretly, she wondered if Derby thought she was seeing Zach purposely to spite him.

"You had friends spend the night last, night, too." She turned on the stove, and began cooking her chopped up goodies, about to pour in the egg soon thereafter.

"I wouldn't call them _friends."_

She couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, _fuck buddies._"

"So, is that what you and Zachary are?" Man, he sure was quick this morning despite being so hammered. This only reinforced Evie's jealousy suspicion.

"No, that's what _we _are," she couldn't help but retort. Derby winced at the comment, noticeably tilting his head back with a shocked expression, but she continued anyway. "Zach and I aren't…_fuck buddies._" Just the mere association of the term with Zachary made her stomach turn. He was way too nice for that. "He's taken me out to dinner, and we've only had sex once."

Derby scoffed. "I take you out."

She rolled her eyes. "To parties, where we did drugs, drank too much, and had sex in random places. I wouldn't necessarily call that a date."

"Well, you know dating isn't my thing."

She didn't say anything as she poured the egg into the pan.

"I'm not boy—"

"—boyfriend material. Yeah, I know, Derby." She'd heard it before. "And that's why I've been seeing Zachary, because he is."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she could reach into the air, catch them, and shove them back in. They were a little too harsh for Evelyn's tastes, and realized now that they might have hurt a little bit. Her heart began to race in anticipation of Derby's response.

But Derby only leaned against the fridge with a cold stare, arms folded, silent.

She worked on the omelet, pushing in the sides, allowing the liquid egg to fall into the inner edge of the pan, trying not to concentrate on the deafening silence. She wondered if she'd hurt his feelings, if he was mad at her, what he was going to say. Granted, she was only being honest, and Derby needed to be called out sometimes.

She almost jumped when he finally moved, but managed to suppress the urge. He maneuvered around her, to her right at the stove, and turned off the hot eye.

Her brows furrowed at the action, but before she could say anything, she could feel him behind her, his breath on her neck.

"Derby, what are you doing?"

The tips of his fingers tickled the skin of her shoulder as he reached up to pull her hair away from her neck. And the same spot, where she felt the tickling sensation, was set on fire when he placed his lips there. His hands travelled from her shoulders, down her back, and onto her waist.

Evelyn looked straight forward, staring at the decorative back splash of the counter and stove area. As she stared though, she wasn't paying any attention to the colorful patterns on the shiny tile. Instead, she was reveling in the simple touches of his hands on her hips, their firm grip, and the trail of kisses he left from her shoulder to her neck. She also tried not to gasp as she felt his mouth on her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her entire body as he pressed his entire chest into her back. Her eyes fell closed.

One hand left her hip and slipped underneath her underwear, giving her bum a firm squeeze. "Chill bumps," he whispered, the other hand snaking up her shirt. "You always get chill bumps when I touch you. I wonder if Zach does that."

And on went the light bulb.

_He was competing._ He felt like his territory was being stomped on, and now he was claiming it back, like an animal in the wild. As hot as the primal aspect of the situation was, she knew that he was acting sort of immature.

He took her ear lobe in between his teeth.

But man, he sure was good with his mouth.

Evelyn felt slightly guilty from Derby pawing all over her, considering she'd slept with another man not even 12 hours ago. But it's not like they were exclusive. She was sure Zachary was dating other people, and they'd never solidified anything between them during conversation. He was nice, and she was attracted to him, and was potentially good boyfriend material. But as of right now, he wasn't her boyfriend. Or at least, that's what she was telling herself to justify not stopping Derby when he hooked his fingers at the sides of her underwear and started pulling at them.

It wasn't long before she was bracing herself for his sex, the mind blowing, awe inspiring sex they tended to have so much of. Moans began to escape from their lips as breakfast was left forgotten, as he started thrusting into her. She was clawing at anything she could get her hands on. The cabinet where she rested her forehead, unable to fully support herself during the euphoria. The top of the espresso machine, which was still warm from the morning's brew. The marble countertop, which was still littered with cutting boards, utensils, and ingredients.

Derby ran fingers through her hair, not necessarily pulling, but tugging hard enough to illicit a positive response from Evelyn. He placed kisses between her shoulder blades, over the thin fabric of her night shirt, which was actually his she'd stolen weeks ago. His hands still ventured underneath that shirt, caressing the soft flesh of her breasts.

Despite Derby's jealous nature, and his tendencies to be mean to everyone else, he was always quite gentle with Evelyn, unless she wanted otherwise. He was a jerk, but he wasn't a jerk to her when it came to the bedroom. He was never forceful, or too convincing. He was fair, and he was _good_. Evelyn was sure the reason why she had so much trouble staying away from him was because of the amazing sex.

After they'd finished, he pulled out and off of her. Her panties were draped around her ankles. She'd been wracked with an intense orgasm, and didn't really have any desire to stand on her own. As he stepped away, she turned on her heels, and slid down the cabinets, collapsing onto the cold, kitchen tile with her bare bottom.

Rubbing her eyes, the after-orgasm exhaustion was taking over.

Tucking himself back into his pants, he stared down at Evelyn with a smirk, pleased with himself. He fell down onto his knees, took her face into his hands, and after not even kissing her during the sex, he finally placed his lips onto hers.

Even after the orgasm, she could feel herself pleased with the contact, happy to have his lips on hers, a sensation she enjoyed. The kiss was hard and delicious, but short lived. He pulled away from her, once again, his hands falling from her face.

He said, "I may not be a good boyfriend, but I do my best in the areas I'm good at."

And with that, he stood up, and left the kitchen. Her underwear wrapped around her ankles, Evelyn was left in the after math of her orgasm, half naked, on the cold, kitchen floor.

Part II

Evelyn's room was dark, because she'd decided not to draw the curtains this morning. She didn't feel like it. She'd finally stopped obsessing over Johnny bailing on her. Now that she'd managed to get that off her mind, she couldn't stop thinking of Derby. Mostly, she couldn't stop running it around in her mind that the unattainable Derby Harrington, who she'd spent two years pining after, was engaged to her best friend, and Pinky had neglected to inform her of this.

She was off running around Bullworth, as a favor to Pinky, helping her fix a few last minute details for the homecoming dance tomorrow, and Pinky couldn't even be honest with her.

_Seriously_?

Evelyn hadn't returned to the gym to help Pinky. Derby dropped her off and she'd made her way back to the girls' dorms.

Being Friday, there was no school today. Apparently there was never school the Friday before the big homecoming day at Bullworth Academy, a long standing tradition. It was around noon, by now, and Evelyn had received several knocks on the door. Christy had dropped by, but Evelyn didn't answer. Pinky knocked next, and Evelyn definitely didn't answer the door, then.

She felt so lied to. Pinky knew about Evelyn's past with Derby. And they'd apparently been engaged for a while, now. So why the secrecy?

There was a rumble in Evie's stomach. She'd woken up early that morning and hadn't had anything to eat, yet. She didn't want to chance running into Pinky in the cafeteria, but it wasn't like she could hole up and avoid her forever.

Lunch was normally served around one o'clock. Glancing at the clock, it was exactly 12:45pm. If she left now, she could get first in line, grab something and head back to her dorm.

So, Evelyn dressed herself and managed to get out of the girl's dorm without being spotted. In the cafeteria, she grabbed a boxed salad, a few pieces of fruit, and a bag of chips. On the way back to the dorm, a few people tried to flag her down to talk, such as her English teacher, and even Lefty, both of whom she ignored and continued on.

As she climbed the tall, pink stairs of the dormitory up to her room, she'd made it home free. She had nutritional sustenance in her hands, and plenty of water bottles stocked underneath her bed. She'd spend the entire weekend inside. She wouldn't go to Derby's party, because Pinky would undoubtedly be there. And for that same reason, she wouldn't attend homecoming either. She really hadn't had plans on it, anyway. Evelyn was way too adapted to being homeschooled. School dances weren't her thing. Besides, she'd danced plenty over the past two summers.

Evelyn was only a few feet away from the door to her bedroom, until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Oh, hello there, Evelyn."

It wasn't Pinky, and it wasn't Christy. She turned around to see none other than Lola emerge from the girl's bathroom.

Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mere sight of her. _"Great,"_ she thought.

Lola sauntered across the hall, and nonchalantly planted herself in front of Evelyn's door. "What? No hello back?" the Greaser feigned hurt, with doe eyes and overly pouty lips.

"What do you want, Lola?" spat Evelyn.

Lola ran her ruby red polished fingers through her short, chestnut hair, and sported a smile. This girl needed an Oscar. "To be honest, Evelyn, I wanted to ask you a question."

Her salad was beginning to lose its coolness in her hand. She hated room temperature food. "A question?" she retorted impatiently.

"Us girls got to look out for each other."

She rolled her eyes again. "_What do you want, Lola?"_

"Well, I wanted to ask if you and Johnny were _together?" _

Okay, whatever Lola was attempting to do, wasn't working. All Evelyn wanted was to eat some damn lunch, avoid her friend who's been lying to her pretty much since day one, and hole up in her room for a good, three-day weekend. Was that so much to ask?

"I don't think it's any of your business, Lola."

"I was only asking because, Johnny and I dated for a long time, and despite an argument we had – that you may have witnessed – we're talking again. And I just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page." Lola, a seemingly harmless girl, was anything from harmless. Her eyes slightly narrowed at Evelyn, who wasn't appreciating what Lola was trying to imply. She was essentially telling Evelyn to back off. And Evelyn _didn't_ like to be told what to do.

For a second, Evie didn't say anything, but Lola didn't give her much of an option when she began to pull at her scarf.

"Woah, is it hot in here, or is it just me!" Lola pulled at her scarf, undoing the lose knot, and began to fan herself with it.

As the piece of cloth was removed, if what Lola had been trying to say verbally wasn't being caught on to, it was really clear, now. On the side of Lola's neck was a dark, red hickey, and it's obvious what she was trying to imply with it.

She and Johnny were back together. There. Got it. Message received.

It's not like she didn't already know that.

"That all?" said Evelyn, bottling up the anger, attempting to seem totally indifferent.

"Like I said." Lola smirked. "Us girls gotta look out for each other."

"Awesome. Now. I'd like to eat my lunch." Evelyn forced passed Lola, and entered her room, intentionally slamming the door in the Greaser's face.

She tossed her food onto her desk. Why couldn't she catch a break? Johnny, Lola, and Pinky. Everybody. Why couldn't they just bug off?

Really, it was a shame she wasn't going to Derby's party. He'd been the only one who wasn't a total dick to her. Yeah, she had Christy, but Evelyn didn't want to put her in the middle of things. And she didn't want to put Lefty in the middle of anything either.

But, why wasn't she going to Derby's party?

Oh, that's right. Pinky was going to be there. They _are _engaged, after all. It'd make sense that she'd go, right? Evelyn gave it a second thought. Tomorrow is homecoming. Wouldn't Pinky, who's so obsessed with that dance, be taking care of last minute things? Or picking out an outfit or something?

Evie plopped down on the chair of her vanity, staring herself in the mirror.

"It's worth chancing it," she said to her reflection. "Pinky probably won't be there."

But if she went to Derby's party, what would happen? Would Evelyn be willing to live like that again, with the drugs and the drinking? It was just one night, and if she went that didn't mean she _had to_ become belligerent. Besides drugs, what would happen with Derby? It's not like she and Johnny were together.

The visual of Lola's red, bruised hicky floated around in her head, quickly accompanied by an unwelcome visualization of Johnny giving her that hicky.

She shook her head, as if shaking the thoughts away.

Yeah, Evelyn and Johnny definitely weren't together.

Staring at her reflection, she was left with a decision. Derby really wanted her to go, and she really didn't have a reason not to as long as she kept her wits about her. And giving the situation, with the inability to confide into Christy or Lefty, she could really use a friend. She needed to get out of this bedroom that she'd been holed up in all day, get a few distractions, and give her brain a break.

Evie watched her reflection sigh. "I guess I'll go."

Part III

The bass vibrated the room. Evelyn could feel it in her chest. Derby had said that the Prefects were supposed to ignore the influx of students making their ways in and out of Harrington house, and he wasn't kidding. Evelyn had been nervous making her way to the Prep's dormitory, but she wasn't given any trouble by any of the Prefects, and there were no teachers in sight.

Another person who wasn't in sight was Pinky.

Evelyn squeezed through the people, the cheer leaders, the jocks, a few Preps, all with cups in their hands. The lights were dimmed, and the wide open space was littered with a few black lights here and there, causing those with particles of white clothing to stand out, mutating the hues to a variety of different colours.

Evelyn's own ivory skirt stood out, as well as the white detailing of her denim vest. She was amused by the affect the lamps had on her outfit. They were a nice small touch to the party. She almost couldn't help but think about all the times she'd been high under the stimulating visual effects of black light. She was fairly certain there were drugs around here somewhere. If Derby was throwing this party, then there were definitely drugs.

How he'd explain stoned and inebriated students to the Prefects, Evelyn hadn't a clue. Surely he'd paid his way out of it somehow.

She'd come here to see Derby, so she guessed she'd try to find him. It was difficult to sort through the hoards of people in the dark lighting, but it didn't look like he was here in main room. Her eyes found a staircase, and figured he'd be up stairs.

Evelyn maneuvered around the couples making out on the staircase and the party attendees who just sat among the steps conversing. How they'd managed to talk over the music was unbeknownst to her. However, once she got up to the second floor, the music's volume wasn't nearly as overwhelming and she was able to hear herself think. The second floor also wasn't as littered. There were a few groups people here and there talking, a few shots being taken at a table in the corners, and even a few more publicly affectionate couples. She paid it no attention. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. This party was actually quite tame considering the shit Derby had taken her to before.

Luckily, Evelyn hadn't seen Pinky or Christy, but she'd spotted Derby. He sat on the back of a couch, in the living area of the second floor surrounded by a few Aquaberry sweater wearing fellows, and a few girls in cheerleader uniforms.

She stood back for a minute, watching him in his natural environment, a cigarette in his hand, laughing with his friends. He was smiling. Derby had a nice smile, and he didn't smile often. He looked back from one friend to another, and as his sight was shifting, his eyes found Evelyn. His smile softened, but Evie could see the pleasure in his eyes, at the realization that she'd attended.

Derby mouthed something to his friends and excused himself, putting out his cigarette before making his way over to Evelyn.

"You came," he beamed.

She felt a smile form on her lips. "I did."

Derby eyed their surroundings, and then looked at Evie and said, "Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?"

Evelyn wasn't really here for the party. She was here to see Derby, so she didn't have a problem with that notion at all. "Sure."

He led her through a second crowded staircase to the third floor, and into a room. It wasn't Derby's bedroom, which is honestly what Evelyn was expecting.

The room looked more like an office. Derby had a fondness for offices. He'd kept an office at the Summer House and had talked about an office he took over at the boxing ring in Old Bullworth Vale, once his parents bought it out.

Evie surveyed the room, looking about as Derby closed the door behind them. It looked pretty empty, but saw traces of Derby among the room. Some brandy, his favorite poison, one of his favorite sweaters draped over the chair of the desk (one she'd given him for Christmas one year), and the Chemistry text book that belonged to the class they shared.

"What made you decide to come?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets after locking the door behind them.

Evelyn was already beginning to regret wearing the shoes she'd picked out. They were killing her feet. She sat on top of the desk, crossing her appropriately so as to block any view up her skirt (as if Derby hadn't seen every part of her, anyway). "I dunno. I guess I wanted to see you," she answered truthfully.

He leaned against the closed door, hands shoved in his pockets. "What about that greaser?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Johnny's not in the picture."

He couldn't help but smirk at the comment. "Good."

"So, how do you expect to get all these drunken jocks passed the faculty – the day before game day?"

Derby shrugged. "I could care less about the game, or the fucking dance."

"Is this your way of sabotaging the game?" chuckled Evie.

"Don't put it passed me." He made his way around the office, behind the desk, and sat in his leather swivel chair.

"Oh, I won't."

"Besides, all of the teachers went home early yesterday. No classes today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah? What if someone came in to grade papers?"

"On their off day, Evelyn? Come on. No one cares enough about this fucking school."

Evelyn couldn't really disagree with him. She couldn't think of one teacher that would sacrifice an off day to come in and grade papers. Maybe grade papers in the sanctity of their own home, but they wouldn't come in."

Derby now sitting behind her, Evelyn turned on top of the desk so that she was facing him.

He leaned back, lacing his fingers together, and propping his feet onto the desk next to her crossed legs. There was a smile in his eyes. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she replied, taken aback by the statement. It had been a long time since she'd been alone like this with Derby. She could already feel the nervous chills run down her spine.

"You're missing your party," she nodded toward the door.

He shook his head. "I don't care about the party."

A day ago, she never would have guessed that she'd be here, sitting across from Derby as he stared up at her, in the middle of Harrington house.

"Why'd you leave?" he inquired, randomly.

Her head fell. "Derby, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Oh, come on. You just left without goodbye. There must have been a good reason. I deserve to know."

Evelyn had a reason, but whether or not it was a good reason was up for debate.

"I'm sorry, Derby. I don't think I do have a good reason for you. We both know that I wanted a relationship and you couldn't give me that. Plus, I was overwhelmed by you. I knew if I told you I wanted to go home, you'd seduce me and make me stay."

Right away, Derby didn't respond. His eyes drifted away, and he took a deep breath. Then, he stood, and was only a few mere inches from Evelyn's face.

Her heart began to race at his closeness.

Looking down her with somber eyes, Derby said, "I have always wanted you, Evelyn. But I'm-"

"- not boyfriend material. I know. You've said it before."

Unable to resist touching him in such close distance, she ran her fingers up his chest, where she grasped his collar. It felt good to touch him. She hadn't felt him on her fingertips in a long time.

"I'm fucked, Evelyn. You don't want to be with me."

Hadn't they been technically, already, though? He'd taken her places, she knew his family, and took care of him when he needed it. She'd helped him through countless hangovers. She'd doctored countless black eyes. She cared for him, loved him like a devoted girlfriend. He just couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"You're just scared of commitment, Derby. Admit it."

With a deep sigh, his eyes fell and he stared down at her lap. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

It was obvious he was bothered, and she was pretty bothered, too. She tugged at his collar. "Hey, I didn't come here to bully you," she said. "I came here because I wanted to see you."

Only briefly did he look up at her, until he looked back down at her skirt.

He eyed the white fabric, and only a few seconds later, Evelyn felt the familiar caress of his fingers invade the hem.

Butterflies began to flutter in the pit of her stomach, and the chill bumps intensified. "Derby," she begged him. She needed him to back away, and remove those fingers. She couldn't help but think of all the amazing things those fingers had done to her. On her hips, in her hair, in between her legs. She needed them to go away.

But he didn't heed her silent plea, and reached further underneath her skirt, across the top of her warm thigh. She tightened her grip on his shirt collar at the sensation.

Really, Evelyn admitted to herself, it was only a matter of time before she and Derby found themselves in this situation. She'd spent two summers inside his bed, and now she was forced to go to his school? She wondered what it would be like if this happened often, now that they'd have year round access to each other.

He ran his fingers all the way up her thighs, bunching up her skirt, as he did so, around her waist. His hands ventured to her bum, which he firmly gripped and scooted her toward him.

Stepping in between her legs, their chests were pressed together. She hung onto his shirt, and their lips lingered only centimeters from one another. He placed both hands on either side of her face, and they dived into one another. He kissed her, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Her hands snaked up from his collar into his hair.

It was so familiar, his hands, his scent, the taste of his breath, his chest pressing against hers. It was too familiar, as if she'd lived inside of him forever, and all these characteristics were as normal as the sky was blue.

He nestled in between her legs, leaning forward, pressing against her. If she didn't know any better, she'd assume this was foreplay. Maybe she didn't know better, because this definitely was foreplay.

"Derby," she struggled between kisses. "Door."

"Locked," he whispered into her mouth.

After receiving the news, she began at his belt. She fumbled with it for a minute, her fingers unable to follow exact orders, but she was distracted.

She pulled away from Derby's lips, which just migrated to her neck.

But something wasn't right. She tried to listen, to pay attention to the party outside the door.

Although the further they were from the first floor, the more distant were the sounds of the music, but Evelyn couldn't hear any at all. In addition to that, there was no dull hum to party conversation either.

Derby had just unfastened his belt right when Evelyn heard maybe the last voice she wanted to hear.

"I'll have ALL of you suspended!" it screamed.

Derby looked up from his belt, with a dumbfounded expression. "Is that Hatrick?"

The mere mention of his name struck fear into Evelyn.

"OUT! All of you!" The voice was closer this time, and it was definitely Hatrick.

There was a short moment in time when Evelyn and Derby stared at one another, unsure of exactly what the nearest future held for them. It was a moment of true fear and paralysis. But that paralysis was shaken out of them at the terrifying sound of hardy bangs on the door.

"IS ANYONE IN THERE?" screamed Hatrick through the door.

This was it. Evelyn was about to be suspended for having sex, not only at a party on school grounds, but in the boys' dorm, too. Or even worse, she'd be expelled.

Quickly, Derby refastened his belt, and Evelyn began to straighten her skirt out.

"Shh!" he instructed quietly as he shot across the room and grabbed the brandy Evie had spotted earlier. "The door's locked. Don't make a sound."

He pulled a key ring out of his slacks' pocket and unlocked one of his desk drawers, shoving the brandy in and re-locking it.

After shoving the keys back in his pocket, he turned to the window and swung it open. He looked at Evelyn. "We have to get you out of here."

For the moment the banging had stopped, but they could still hear students being hustled away, probably guided out like cattle.

Evelyn stared at Derby standing beside the window. "Uh, sorry. Dunno if you heard, but I can't fly!"

He grabbed her by the arm, and urged her over. Pointing out the window, he said, "We'll climb down."

Evelyn stuck her head out the window, where ivy had been trained to climb up the trellises mounted up and down the building. If they were careful, it might work. Or they could be careful and still fall and die.

"I'm going to call ALL of your parents!" Hatrick yelled.

Evelyn decided she'd take her chances.

"I'll help you," Derby said. "Give me your shoes."

Evelyn removed her impossible heels and handed them over to Derby, who then helped her out of the window and onto the trellises.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself, grasping the white wood, paying special attention not to slip on the cool, green, vinery plant.

"We've done worse," replied Derby as he shut the window behind him.

This was true. They broke into someone's house once, had sex in their bed, and ate all of their yogurt, then had to bail right as they came home.

The trip down the side of the building wasn't as terrible as she'd thought, and she had the inkling suspicion that Derby had done this plenty of times before.

Once down, they couldn't help but laugh at what they'd done, but they didn't waste time or risk getting caught. Derby led her around the building, through the shrubs, and on to way to the girl's dormitory. They were able to avoid the main entrance of Harrington House, where everyone was being rounded up by teachers, Prefects, and Crabblesnitch himself.

They made their way around the school building, in the direction of the school parking lot. When they were finally out of view of Harrington House, they stopped running. Man, her feet were killing her.

"I cannot believe we just got away with that," panted Evelyn.

She'd experienced a multitude of emotions by this point in the night. Confusion, dread, anger, excitement, horniness. She felt like all the awful emotions were just flushed out with the adrenaline rush, and the positive ones were amplified. Man, Evelyn wished she knew how affective adrenaline was. She never would have gotten into drugs.

Drugs. Oh no, the drugs at Derby's party!

"Derby," she asked, "didn't you have drugs or something at the party."

He waved it off. "We isolated all the drug use to the greenhouse. The greenhouse would take the longest for the prefects to get to, with all the commotion and stairwells. Plus we had a plan in case it was busted."

"Can I ask what?"

"Bury it in the plants."

That was pretty genius. The teachers would never expect that.

"Well," she sighed. "That was fun."

"Glad you came?"

"Well, actually," she smirked, "I _didn't_, unfortunately."

Derby's expression immediately darkened and he slowed. "I can fix that."

"Oh really?" challenged Evelyn, honestly tempted to indulge him.

Derby took a step in her direction. Only, if only there was a way they could finish what they'd started in the office.

"You know there's a beach house in-" Derby had begun, but they were

interrupted.

"Hey, Evie!"

Evelyn turned around to the direction of the parking lot.

"Dammit, Lefty," she seethed.

From the parking lot emerged Lefty, Peanut, and none other than Johnny.

"That's perfect timing," grumbled Derby.

To her surprise, the Greasers - including Johnny - made their way over to Evelyn and Derby.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Lefty, innocently. "You weren't at that party, were you?"

Evelyn looked straight passed her friend Lefty, to Johnny. She couldn't help it. He was like a mythical creature to her. She hadn't even laid eyes on him days, since she'd seen him flirting it up with Lola. It was so weird that he was here, tangible, in the flesh. She'd been having mental arguments with him, thinking of what she'd do once she saw him again.

"Actually I was," she answered Lefty, confidently, waiting for Johnny's expression to change.

Derby, however, had no desire to stay and chat. He gently tugged at her arm. "Come, Evelyn. Let me take you home."

As Evie's eyes had been on Johnny, he didn't seem too interested in her attending the Prefect's party, but immediately flared up at the mere sight of Derby's touch. He pushed past his own two friends. "What are you doing with this Prep, Evie?!" he demanded, stepping up to Derby.

Derby didn't hesitate at all to also step forward, closing any space between the two alpha males

"I don't think you can handle the answer to that question," he spat.

Evelyn could have died when Derby said this, but ignored it to step in between the two men.

"Can we all just settle down, gentleman?" Derby and Johnny would have gone right there, despite the massive staff stationed right at Harrington House, but Evelyn honestly wasn't up for it. "Johnny," she said, looking at the greaser. "You are in _no place_ to be asking me questions. I haven't seen you in days, and Lola has made it very clear that you're preoccupied with her, now."

Johnny's eyes furrowed, and his lip curled at the very statement. "Lola?" he spat. "What has Lola been telling you?"

"Uh, that, you two are back together?" There was a brief pause, where Johnny didn't respond. He only shook his head, maintaining the same look of disgust. "Well, hell! You were all over each other Wednesday! And you've _kind_ of been avoiding me."

His attention was taken from Derby, and made his way away from the group, Evelyn following suit. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

"You kissed me," she hissed, "ignored me, and then I saw you with Lola, and _then today,_ she basically told me to keep my hands off!"

Johnny's face fell, and then he smothered it in his hands with a frustrated groan. "Lola's a liar, Evelyn," he muffled through his hands.

"But I saw you together?" Her brows were furrowed.

"We were talking," he shook his head, with a concerned expression. "That's it."

"It didn't look like that was it?"

"Look, can we go talk?" It sounded more like a plea than anything.

She hadn't seen him for about three days, now. And as much as she hated to say it, she didn't realize how much she missed him until she was right in front of him again, the smell of leather, whatever it was he put in his hair, the sound of his voice. Was it stupid to miss two people at once? She'd realized how much she missed Derby earlier, and now she'd been missing Johnny? She had felt rather scorned by Johnny. Maybe she just needed to sort everything out, and then she'd feel better.

Either way, if what Johnny was saying was true, there must have been some obvious miscommunications that needed to be cleared up. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at Derby, whose arms were folded. He wore a perturbed expression. Evie was sure he didn't like having his night interrupted for a second time, but… priorities. She needed to sort this out.

"Give me a minute," she told Johnny, and made her way to Derby. She could tell he already had an idea of what she was going to say, and was already unpleased by it. "Derby," she began in a low tone, so that the others wouldn't hear.

He gave an exasperated sigh, but listened to her nonetheless.

"I've gotta go figure this out."

"I thought he was out of the picture," replied Derby, loud enough so that Johnny could hear it.

Evelyn cringed at the loud repetition of her words, but continued nonetheless. "I thought he was, but I need to go talk to him. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He was upset, and wasn't budging, arms still folded, defensive.

"I know you're disappointed." She leaned up, and kissed his cheek, despite Johnny's present. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

Derby handed over her shoes he'd taken from her earlier. "Call me," he instructed.

"I will."


	15. xv Conditions

xv. Conditions

Evelyn couldn't help her disappointment as she watched Derby's departure. It was obvious that he was upset that their night was interrupted, but she knew that it was probably for the best. Things needed to be talked over with Johnny, and she was pretty annoyed with the current state of her social life. Lying best friends, confusing crushes, ex-lovers; it was all getting a tad out of hand.

It didn't take much for Lefty and Peanut to gather that they needed to leave. After they headed back to the garage, Evelyn was left standing in front of Johnny, her shoes dangling from her fingertips, standing on the cool pavement.

Johnny's eyes lit up as he took in Evelyn's appearance. "By the way, you look great," he said, in almost a half-chuckle.

Evelyn watched his eyes wander, falling on her legs. She motioned toward her head. "My eyes are up here."

She didn't wait for him to say anything, but continued walking in the direction of the girls' dormitory just as she was before.

"So," Johnny began, on Evelyn's heels. "_Out of the picture,_ huh?"

Of course he was going to bring that up. Derby had said it so freaking loud on purpose - to bother Johnny. Apparently, it had worked. "At the time, I thought it was true. You kissed me, didn't come to class, and then all of a sudden you're all over Lola."

Johnny's legs were long, so he had no problem keeping up with her, who seemed to be walking rather hastily. "I wasn't all over her! I wasn't even touchin' her."

He was right. They had been in close proximity, but they hadn't been touching. Evie couldn't help but remember the looks on their faces, the smiles.

"Yeah, but you were laughing at what she was saying! And she was twirling her hair!" She could hear his chuckle as he fell out of sync with her steps. Stopping, she turned around. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that laughing and hair-twirling meant we were '_all over each other_.'" Her words sounded differently coming from him.

At first, Evelyn wanted to scream at him, her level of aggravation rising, but she couldn't really say he was all wrong. Coming from another person, especially a guy, it did sound pretty stupid, '_the hair twirling thing_,' as she called it. If Johnny had been chuckling at her, that didn't mean they were sleeping together, dating, or anything. It just meant she said something he found funny. Is it against the law to laugh at someone else's jokes?

"Yeah, but-" She didn't want to say anything else stupid. Apparently girl logic wasn't going to be serving her any good, tonight. Picking her words carefully, she said, "You avoided me. You kissed me and avoided me. What am I supposed to think about that?"

Johnny wasn't smiling anymore, running an open palm over the sides of his hair nervously. He glanced to the ground, from side to side, as if now he was the one struggling for something to say. "Things have been going on the last few days, is all."

"You're telling me!" She'd spent the past few days just figuring things out as she went. She'd come to Bullworth to try to have a normal high school experience, so that a few Ivy League colleges would appeal to her resume. Instead, all she had was trouble. (One can't forget being jumped by members of an out of town gang. That was pleasant.) So, she was pretty fed up with figuring things out as she went. That method wasn't working. She needed answers.

"Johnny," her voice was calm, "sorry to say, but after the week I've had, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Evelyn wasn't the only person frustrated. Johnny gave an exasperated sigh, and started walking into the direction of the girl's dorm again, passing her, even when she showed no signs of moving. But Evelyn could see he had no intentions of stopping, so she ran to catch back up to him, curious to hear what he had to say, if he had anything to say at all.

When they got to the girl's dormitory, they rounded the building, slipping behind to continue their conversation in private. Prefects would begin to surface soon after sending the party-goers from Harrington house to bed for the night.

"Evie," he shook his head. "I dated Lola for almost a year. I thought I _loved_ that girl. And I can't ever remember takin' her out on a _real_ date."

Evelyn crossed her arms, and leaned against the brick of the dormitory building. "So you ended up agreeing with me? You weren't in love with her after all?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But, I'm sorry I kissed you and ditched, Evie. I just…" He paused, to choose his words carefully. "I guess I'm not used to doin' this the right way."

"Oh, no," she whined. It just sort of came out; she couldn't help it.

Johnny's brows furrowed at her statement.

"You're not gonna tell me you're not _boyfriend material_, are you?" Derby's words tasted stale on her tongue.

He shook his head, weirded out by the outburst. "No… I wasn't."

"Okay… Good. Continue."

His eyes wouldn't meet hers for a moment, falling onto the pavement beside her. She could see the conflict on his face, the argument he was having with himself on what exactly to say and how to say it. Finally, he looked up at her, and just surrendered. "I freaked out. You're cute, and I freaked out."

Evelyn was almost ashamed by her inability to suppress the smile that formed on her lips, when she heard him call her cute. _You're mad, remember! Stay mad!_

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't like seeing you with Lola."

"Well, I don't like seeing you with Derby," he shot back quickly. "What were you doin' with him, tonight anyway?"

_Sticking my tongue down his throat, and attempting to have wild sex with him._

"Derby and I are friends," she said carefully. Not a lie. "We go way back." Also not a lie. "It was his party." Still truthing. "And it's not like you and I are together, anyway. So, what's it to you?" _Too much, truth, Evelyn! Too much truth! _

Wow, that rejection hurt. Disappointment flooded Johnny's expression. "Well, if that's how it is." He turned on his heels, and began to walk away.

"Wait, hold on!" She began after him, desperately grabbing onto his leather jacket, urging him to stop. "Wait a minute."

Johnny rolled his eyes, obviously unhappy with her. But he stood there, listening, eyes refusing to meet hers.

"You don't get to just get angry about me hanging out with another guy, _one_ guy. I know you have infidelity issues with Lola, but you don't get to project that onto me. Okay?" So much truth, Evelyn was unsure where it was all coming from. Johnny's unpleasant expression had faded, so she figured she had his attention, and continued. "If you don't want me to be with other guys, then you need to do more than just randomly kiss me in dark places."

Johnny turned around to fully face her. "Fine. I'm listening."

He's listening? Was he always this prideful? This is Johnny Vincent, she's talking to. Of course.

"Why don't you take me out on a real date, first." It was a statement, not a question. "One where we don't get jumped, preferably. And maybe you can tell your ex-girl Lola to back off. Because I _don't_ compete." Lola's scarf, her hicky, that annoying pouty thing she did. _Ugh_. Evelyn had spent two summers trying to keep up with Derby's random sex buddies, and she was done with it. Lola _wasn't_ going to be a problem.

At first, Johnny seemed unamused, but after a minute he cracked a smile. "That was pretty hot."

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, now? You just tried to walk away from me, and now you're hitting on me again?"

"It's the skirt," he said, taking step forward. "Can't help it."

Evelyn shook her head.

"So, Monday?" he said.

"Monday?"

"You want me to talk to Lola, I'll talk to her. But you gotta talk to Derby."

They were being straight forward, now? The two of them would each talk to their former love interests, and set themselves straight. There was no sense becoming connected to another person while carrying piles of baggage, at least if it was preventable.

Johnny had already begun to move on from Lola. Evelyn obviously had not. Perhaps she'd tried, but she failed. Lola was Johnny's ex-_girlfriend._ Derby wasn't an ex-anything. _Ex _implied that he was formerly something, and given what was just happening an hour ago, there was no "formly" to it. At first, it almost seemed a little unfair, having to cut Derby off. But it's not like they couldn't be friends. And she and Derby were never officially together, anyway. And it was more unfair to expect to be able to keep two guys.

Derby did have hand-problems, though. At the Summer House, he didn't care who Evie was seeing. If he wanted to kiss her, he would. If he wanted to have sex with her, he'd seduce her. And if Evelyn and Johnny were going to…do whatever it was they were doing, Derby needed to have boundaries. More importantly, Evelyn needed to enforce them.

A moment of thought gone by, Evelyn replied. "Okay. I can do that."

With that, Johnny took a second step forward. That second step spoke volumes, because she knew exactly what was about to happen next. He attempted to close the distance between them, placing a hand on her hip, the same hips Derby had been grabbing earlier, and started to lean down.

Evelyn started to panic. She didn't want to kiss Johnny, not right now. She'd feel so guilty kissing two boys in a one hour period. There were too many emotions that she needed to straighten out in herself, and Johnny obviously really liked her. She didn't want to abuse that. So, as Johnny's eyes drifted shut, and he closed in on her lips, she quickly took his chin in between her thumb and forefinger, and tilted his head to the side, and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek.

Evelyn had lived for a long time feeling guilty about the way she carried herself when it came to her sexual and physical activities, and she _was not_ going to continue making those bad decisions.

Of course, Johnny didn't know anything that was rolling through Evie's head, and hopefully he never would. So, after pulling away, he had a look of confusion.

Evelyn, remaining calm and collected simply sung with a smirk, "Monday."

Part II

It was Saturday morning, and most Bullworth students were getting ready for the homecoming game, which would be followed by the dance. The Jocks were at practice, the boys of Bullworth preparing for a good game, the girls readying for the dance, and the teachers readying for a night of rambunctious students. Evelyn, however, wasn't looking forward to a game and the dance was the last thing on her mind.

The Preps ruled the Boxing Ring in Old Bullworth Vale. It was their designated place to gather, aside from Harrington House of course, where they lived. The building was tall, its architecture intricate and beautiful, as you would expect a place belonging to the finest names of Bullworth. However, on the inside it was of a totally different air.

Grunts and groans echoed off the walls, accompanied by the sound of glove to sand bag. In the middle of the ring were two boys sparring, one looking particularly worse off than the other, eyes blue and nose bloody. Off to the sides of the ring were either boys cheering on those sparring or boys training, working on their strengths or cardio. But none of these boys mattered anything to Evelyn. She'd come here for someone specific, Derby.

She managed to wiggle her way up the stairs into the coach's office, which Derby had commandeered. Slipping into the room, she saw him at his desk with a glass of bourbon, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up, and crossed at the ankles. As the door closed behind her with an audible _click_, his eyes fell on her, and he straightened up quickly, standing and making way around the desk, adjusting his Aquaberry sweater.

"Evelyn, I wasn't expecting you." He met her in the center of the room.

She gave him a kind smile and pecked his cheek when he bent down kiss her lips. "Derby, I'm gonna be honest. You're probably not going to like what I have to say." She looked up at him solemnly, seeing his confused gaze, but turned away from him towards his desk. "You really should get some more chairs in here."

Brows furrowed and noticeably taken off guard, he returned to his chair. "Make yourself comfortable." He reached for his glass. "Bourbon?"

"No thanks." She sat on the edge of his desk, similarly to how she'd done the night before, but this time she had an entirely different agenda. So many thoughts ran through her head, thoughts of the past, thoughts of the present, how things should have gone, how they actually went down. She sighed. "Derby, I need to formally apologize to you." The words came out in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What?" It was almost said in a laugh. "Evie what's-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Just let me try to get this out, okay?"

He took a moment, and then gestured for her to continue.

"I shouldn't have left the way that I did," she began carefully, staring down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs. "I should have come to you and told you that I was leaving. I avoided you because I thought I wouldn't be strong enough to leave if you tried to make me stay, but I should have been strong enough." She could tell he wanted to say something, but she kept going. "I also shouldn't have avoided you whenever I started school here. It only made things more awkward and harder for the both of us."

"Evelyn, none of this is relevant anymore…"

He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, and she stood from the desk, and kneeled at his side, trying to become more eye level with him. Looking down at him didn't feel right. "Derby, I need you to know that I was in love with you." She could see the shock in his eyes, to finally hear the words, gasping at the sound. "I would have done anything for you. You were my best friend, and you always will be." She felt her head shake as the words came out, her eyes becoming glossy with tears. Why was this so hard to say out loud? She'd already known this for months. "But you and I never would have been able to be together." Her smile was pitiful as she placed her hand on his cheek. "And I know it's never going to happen." Here it was. Here was the punch line. "So, we need to stop."

It was almost as if a record had stopped in the middle of playing, or a tidal wave demolishing a city. Finite, catastrophic. His hands slowly rose, taking a hold of her wrist, and slowly removing her hand from his face, causing her to drop it entirely back at her side. His eyes were wide, almost expressionless, but the words finally computed. He looked away, licked his lips, and then pressed them into a firm line, his eyes falling back on her. The words were venomous and accusatory. "This is Johnny, isn't it."

She released a loud groan of aggravation, and stood up from her position, stomping to the middle of the room, slamming her arms down at her side, almost like a small child not getting her way. "Derby, _do not do this!'_" She pointed a finger. "Do not make this about someone else, when it is _clearly_ about the two of us!"

He stood up so quickly the back of his knees sent the desk chair rolling backwards and slamming into the wall behind him with a loud _smack._ He came to meet her position in the center of the room. "Fine, then. Look me in the eyes and tell me that Johnny _fucking_ Vincent has nothing to do with this."

She crossed her arms, eyes fixed on the desk, so mad she couldn't even look at him. "Of course it doesn't."

He stood in front of her, forcing her to look at him by interrupting her line of vision. "I want to hear you say it," he said through clenched teeth.

So, she decided she would. She'd say it. But the words wouldn't come out when she tried to speak, because it would be a lie. If it weren't for Johnny basically putting everything on the table, she'd probably still be willing to just put up with being strung along by Derby. But now that the words were out, she knew that they needed to be said. "You are over simplifying a very complicated matter."

His lips pressed into a hard line again. "I fucking knew it."

Her heart began to tremble, and the glossy tears tried to well up again. "Derby, don't make this harder on me than it already is."

"Oh don't do that!" He screwed up his face. "Don't pretend like you are the only person here emotionally involved, Evelyn."

"_Emotionally involved?" _She sounded offended.

"Yes!" His voice was loud. "Emotionally involved. Don't make it seem like I didn't love you."

And the first tear fell. She hoped it'd be the last on this matter, but she knew it wouldn't be. There was silence between them for a moment, the treacherous waters momentarily settling before the final hit of the storm.

It had been what, two years, since they became intimately involved? Two summers of watching the person you're in love with fool around with girl after girl, having no regard of how you feel about it, and becoming jealous every time you tried to move on? Feeling trapped and emotionally vulnerable? Feeling not good enough, because she thought he didn't love her back.

"Don't you think you could have mentioned this a little while ago?" she spat.

His head fell back and eyes shut, eliciting his own groan of aggravation. "Evelyn, you know that-"

"What!" she interrupted. "That you're not _boyfriend_ material?" Her tone grew louder. "That dating isn't your thing? You can't fucking do that Derby." The second tear fell. "You can't string me along for two years, wrapped around your finger, and when I decide to split, when I decide to move on - to somebody who actually cares enough about me to handle the situation accordingly," – Johnny – "and then, _finally¸_ tell me you love me." Anger rising up from her toes, throughout her entire body, she took the glass of bourbon from Derby's desk and shattered it against the wall. She spun around and pointed another finger. "That's fucking wrong, and you know it!"

He held his hands out to the side, palms facing up. "What do you want from me, then? What do you expect me to do about it, now?" Derby was an intentionally cruel person, but he'd never been that way with her. Did she expect him to turn back time or something? Because that wasn't exactly in the realm of possibility.

She didn't yell anymore. "I want you to know what it was like." Her breathing was heavy, breath taken from the shouting. "I need you to know that I – that you treated me like shit."

He sounded helpless, vulnerable, voice shaking. "Well, then consider me enlightened."

There was a moment of silence between them, both unsure of what to say, afraid to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry about the glass." It was in a whisper.

"Fuck the glass."

Evelyn returned to the edge of the desk, leaning against it, trying to gather her thoughts and anchor back into reality. She hadn't expected this conversation to go quite the way it did. "I need you to give me as little difficulty as possible."

He pulled another glass out from his drawer and poured himself another drink. "With what?"

"Johnny." She glanced over her shoulder, catching the grimace on his face at the sound of Johnny's name. "Don't make this difficult for me, don't mess with him, or give his friends a harder time than usual just because we're together."

"_Together_," he scoffed.

"Derby, I'm serious. I need you to do this for me. _If_ you ever loved me-"

He was quick. "There is no _if_…Evelyn. There's no _if_ to it."

"Well, then let me go, because you should have told me that a long time ago, and treated me a lot differently."

The words after that took Evelyn by complete and total astonishment. He took a sip of his bourbon. "I know."

"What?" Did she hear that right?

"I fucked up, Evelyn." Eyes were cold. "Don't rub it in."

Wow, Derby admitting he was wrong? Mark the calendar.

"One condition."

Huh? "What are you talking about?"

He placed his glass onto the desk and took a step forward. "I will give you no trouble, and I'll tell my boys to back off."

She cocked a brow. "Under a condition?"

"The dance, tonight. Go with me." There was no use in asking if he was serious, because she could see it on his face. He was deadly serious.

Go to the homecoming dance with Derby? Was that even okay? Johnny would be furious. …But they did say that they had until Monday to get everything sorted out. It was Saturday, so technically going to the dance with Derby wouldn't be out of line. Wait, why was she even considering this? Why was this even an option? She couldn't go to the dance with Derby. Derby had just informed her that he'd been keeping some very valuable information from her these last few years.

But who was she kidding? Did she have a choice, really? Derby would wreak total havoc onto Johnny and all of the Greasers, if he wanted to. His Preps would give all of Johnny's friends trouble, and there was no telling what would happen to Johnny. He just barely evaded an expulsion. Maybe one dance would be worth it, to save her friends some trouble?

"You won't sabotage this for me?"

"Not at all."

She cocked her head to the side, tone low. "You won't give me and Johnny any trouble?"

"Not a bit."

"And I just have to go to the dance with you?"

"That's all. Nothing afterwards." He took a sip of his drink. "Just the dance."

"I don't have a dress."

"You have ten hours until the dance. We'll get you a dress."

Good God, what was she doing? "Fine," she said ultimately.

"Fine?" It was as if he was thinking she'd put up more of a fight.

"You and your ulterior motives Derby. Yes, I said I'll do it."

He seemed impressed with himself, and smacked his empty glass onto the desk. "Good."

Part III

Derby took her off guard with his request, but Evelyn was pleased to know that he was at least making this deal between the two of them go off as easily as possible. He'd offered to pay for her dress, since this was so terribly last minute. Evelyn had even expressed her overall indifference towards a dress. She just wanted to attend this dance, have the side of her deal be fulfilled, and move on from the Derby chapter in her life. Knowing this, Derby insisted he would have it taken care of, and that she could just expect her dress tonight, before the dance.

Evelyn was a little nervous, sitting in her vanity chair, eyeing the ivory white box set on her bed. Derby bought her a dress? Well Derby bought it, but certainly he didn't pick it out? What a nightmare that would be, wearing the dress picked out by a sex craved, emotionally constipated, druggie rich kid. That would be the day.

She decided she didn't really have much of a choice, had she? Evelyn had already agreed to attend this dance in exchange for some common decency from the Preps, so she was going to be opening that box and wearing whatever was inside whether or not she liked it.

Timidly, she stood up and closed the space between her and the box, lifting the top, and throwing it to the side. The dress was consumed by a sheet of pink tissue paper, and after brushing that aside, her fingers fell on plush, lavender, smooth fabric.

Pulling the dress out of its container, she stood in front of the mirror and held it up to her body. It was of appropriate length for a semi-formal dance, falling just below her knees. It was strapless, which was dangerous, but she knew how to pull it off. The breast piece was of a heart shaped cut and the skirt was lose, but would flare out nicely with a spin.

"Hmph," she said into the mirror. "You did well, Derby."

Evelyn had managed to track Christy down and inform her that she'd be attending the dance, with none other than Derby Harrington. Christy was informed to not tell any of the greasers, including her boyfriend Peanut. Hopefully it wouldn't get back to Johnny, who surely wouldn't be attending the dance. And even if he did realize, they had until Monday to get their love lives together.

Inside Evelyn's room, Christy had piled all of the equipment she would need to get ready for the dance: pounds of makeup, hair tools, nail polish. Evie didn't even bother asking if they were going to be attending the game. Christy would keep them busy until the last minute.

Things were plucked, prodded, waxed, polished, trimmed, filed, brushed, curled, straightened, covered, accentuated, highlighted, pinned, loosened, lined, and glued. It was almost as if she'd never left the Summer House, readying for a night of drunkenness and bad decision making, going out with Derby, and not coming home until the sun was up. She wondered if this deal was worth it, this temporarily reverting back to her old self.

She wasn't the same was she? She'd changed, hadn't she? She'd left the Summer House to not be wrapped around Derby Harrington's fingers. Staring at herself in the mirror, almost a completely different girl compared to an hour ago, she realized that right now wasn't that much different than before. She'd wanted to break away from him, and he'd found a way to make her stay, like he always did, if even for a night. All for a deal, an arrangement. Hadn't their entire relationship been an arrangement? And he was making confessions of love? Derby obviously didn't know how love worked.

Evelyn thought of Johnny, what it would look like seeing her with Derby at the dance, if he'd showed up. Maybe Evelyn didn't know what love was like either, because her romantic life was fucked.

"I need you to be still," hissed Christy, shoving bobby pin after bobby pin into Evelyn's hair.

"If you hadn't put so much hair spray in it_ before _you started pinning, it wouldn't hurt so much and I wouldn't be wiggling."

"Well, if you didn't have such long hair, you'd be able to wear it down with that strapless."

She groaned. "No one is going to care, Christy."

Evelyn was given a sharp tug on her hair. "I care. Don't ruin this for me, Evie."

She reached behind her, and pinched Christy on the sensitive flesh of her thigh. "Watch it, girl."

They both erupted into a fit of giggles, nudging one another playfully, and trying not to tear up in fear of making their makeup run. This was nice. Evelyn had gone several days without the comfort of Christy's friendship in attempts to keep her out of the middle of everything. And quite honestly, she'd been really distracted. The Derby thing, the Johnny thing, the Derby being _engaged_ thing. It was all a lot to handle, and she felt like she'd been going through it alone. But this offered a happy medium for both girls. Just get ready. That's all they had to do. And it was quite pleasant.

However, Evelyn's pleasantries soon came to an end at the sound of her door opening, Pinky stepping through. Evelyn really didn't want to do this right now. It was going to take everything just to get through the dance, she didn't want to have to deal with an argument with Pinky too. But she didn't seem to be raging on the war path, exactly, the way she hesitantly laced her fingers and took a few, slow steps into the bedroom.

Not wanting her to go any farther, Evie met her in the middle of the room, arms crossed, waiting expectantly for Pinky to say anything. Christy stood in the background, surely confused at the body language between the two girls.

"So you're going to the dance after all?" Pinky said, in almost a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I am." Evelyn was nearly ready to walk out the door, clad in her dress, makeup finished, and only a few changes needing to be done to her hair.

"Derby told me he asked you." And there it was.

"What?" sounded Christy from behind them, but she was ignored.

Evelyn peered down at her newly polished toes sticking out of the shoes that had accompanied her gifted dress. "It's complicated, but yeah, I am."

"I am not mad." It was almost said matter-of-factly, but still had a tinge of nervousness in the tone.

She scoffed, looking up at Pinky. "You lied to me, Pinky. There's a bit of important information that you've neglected to share these months of us being friends."

Pinky sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but…" The girl trailed off, that confidence she normally carried faded away. "He's not even into me."

"Even if he loved you, Pinky, you should have told me."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" interjected Christy. Again, she was ignored.

"Would you have been friends with me? Had you known?"

That was a good question. Would Evelyn have automatically written Pinky off? Even so, that was supposed to be Evelyn's choice, right? Which was taken away due to the lie? "I don't know."

"I'm sorry." It came out in a whimper, eyes shining with threatening tears, lips almost quivering.

"Save it." It was quick. Harsh.

Christy gasped at the cold heartedness of Evelyn's response.

Evelyn could see by the wounded expression on Pinky's face and from the sounds of Christy that what she'd said was possibly a little out of line. She gave a frustrated sigh, glanced down at the floor, and then turned back to Pinky, and spoke very slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I've got a lot going on right now, Pinky. Give me a couple of days to work through it, and we'll talk, okay? I can't handle this right now." Pinky, Lola, Johnny, Derby – something had to give.

There was obvious disappointment on her face.

Finally, Christy sounded behind them and was recognized. "I think that's fair Pinky. Give her time to catch up with everything…"

Evelyn gave Christy and appreciative smile, and silently, awkwardly, returned to the vanity.

Christy continued. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sure you two will work it out."

Pinky was led out of the bedroom door, arm in arm, and walked back to her own room to continue getting ready. When Christy returned, Evelyn was putting the finishing touches on her hair, and throwing her shawl over her shoulders.

"I guess you're going to want to know what happened." She took in her appearance in the mirror, making sure that everything was in place as it should be.

Christy's reflection crossed her arms. "You can if you want to."

"Well, I don't." Without another word, she picked up her clutch, and made her way out of the bedroom, hoping that Christy would just lock up when she was done.


	16. xvi Silver

**Author's Note:** _This is a really important chapter. But before we move on, I want to address something first. I received an unsettling review earlier. And considering the person who left said review did so anonymously, I am going to address the issue here. I do not respond to threats. I do not respond to ultimatums. When I am able to write, I write. I struggle a lot with consistency, but I would rather inconsistently give you good, quality chapters than frequent shitty content. From now on, any anonymous reviews that are disrespectful to me, I will be deleting them. If you don't like how infrequently I update, I am sorry. But I have expressed numerous times, and I will express this again - I will NEVER give up on this story. I've been writing it since I was a teenager. I am even in the process of revising older chapters. This story WILL have an ending. I suggest you subscribing for alerts to this story, or if you wish, I will even personally message you when an update is made. I'm not a picky person. Thanks for taking the time to read, now enjoy the story! _

* * *

><p>xvi. Silver<p>

Derby was waiting at the bottom of the steps outside of the girls' dormitory building. It was like stepping into the scene of her old life, him standing there, hand in his pocket, cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He was leaning against the brick banister of the steps until he saw her. He immediately straightened up, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, and threw it to the ground.

She was careful making her way down the concrete steps in the heels, listening to the clack on the hard surface. After seven steps, they were on the same level, and he didn't quite tower over her anymore, now that she had a few inches added onto her height.

His eyes did that thing they always did before they had sex. They smirked, his lips not moving, but his eyes said everything. They were part of what made him so magnetic, what made her so drawn to him. She tried to avoid his eyes, trying to focus on his lavender tie, or the family ring on his right hand.

"You look beautiful." His tone was so low.

"Thanks for the dress."

"I wasn't talking about the dress."

_Stop that._

His hair was immaculate, as usual, his face clean shaven, and he smelled of cigarettes and that expensive aftershave he always wore. And that lavender tie, it matched her dress perfectly. She wondered if he made that request to whoever he sent to pick up their wardrobe. She couldn't picture him taking a sip of brandy or a drag on a cigarette while over the phone and saying, "_Oh, and make sure to pick out a matching tie for myself as well, thank you."_

He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She stared down at it suspiciously. Since when was Derby a proclaimed gentleman? "We're just going to the dance, right?"

"Just the dance." Casual. Collected.

"And then you'll honor your side of things?"

He held his arm out closer to her for her to take. "Yes, now let's go."

It took a minute for her to take hold of his arm, not quite sure if this was legitimate or not. Yes, it was technically blackmail, which was totally Derby's style, but even considering those two things, this just seemed too simple. One dance and he'll let go forever? Unlikely. _Well, he did say he loved you._

Inside the gym was the product of ten students' collective efforts at surviving Pinky Gauthier. The stage was fully assembled. The correct table cloths were in place. The sound system was fully functional. And the décor wasn't half bad. Everything seemed to have come together accordingly.

"I wonder how many heart attacks Pinky had before pulling this all together." Evelyn heard herself as Derby escorted her into the building.

Derby eyed the festivities, skeptical eyes moving from the punch bowl surrounded by gossiping girls, to the snack table littered with nerds, all the way to the bleachers crowded with Greasers. His lip turned up, displeased with the sea of leather and hair gel across the gymnasium floor.

Evelyn noticed the thought process on the young man's face, rolling her eyes, but was distracted by the rolling grumble in her stomach. Had she really forgotten to eat dinner today in midst of preparing for this dance? She decided she would brave the snack table and take her chances with the nerds, heading over without so as much a word to Derby.

Earnest, the leader of his nerdy kingdom, was accompanied by Beatrice, Algernon, and Cornelius. They all seemed to be preoccupied in a rather heated debate over some 'game character sheet' concerning _Grottos and Gremlin_s. As Evelyn approached the table, Derby not far behind, Beatrice pulled herself out of the conversation and drew near to Evelyn.

"I didn't think you were going to come!" That natural, never-waning over excitement of Beatrice was ever present.

It took everything she could do not to point at the persistent, wealthy young gentleman behind her. "Change of plans," she smiled. Simple, but true.

Beatrice closed the space in between the two girls, taking Evie's hands in hers, giving her an earnest expression through her thick-rimmed glasses. "I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day…with Pinky."

She smiled politely, silently wishing she could get her hands on one of those finger sandwiches across the table. But she knew she needed to hear Beatrice out. It would be rude just to grab a sandwich and walk away, and Beatrice seemed to deal with enough disrespect from people like Pinky as it was. "Well, it's not a problem. I'm sure anyone would have done it."

The girl was quick to shake her head. "No, they wouldn't have. Pinky would have killed me! I swear I ordered the right table cloths. The shop just delivered the wrong ones…"

Evie held up a hand, gesturing to her that it was okay for her to stop. "You don't have to explain. I know Pinky pretty well. I love her, but she _can_ be too much sometimes…" _Like keeping secrets of engagement to certain ex-lovers of yours for months at a time._

"Well, I owe you, okay!" She was so eccentric. Evelyn loved it.

A smile forming on her lips, her mood immediately boosted at the interaction with the amusing, nerdy girl, Evelyn said her goodbyes to Beatrice, grabbed a finger sandwich, and turned back to Derby.

As she returned to her date, Derby handed her a small, transparent cup, filled with a pink liquid. "Punch?"

Evelyn tried to suppress the laughter. "_Punch?"_ She could see the confusion on his face, not quite catching what she found so amusing. "What's in it?" she nodded to the cup.

"It's punch?" He wasn't getting it.

"So you brought me just punch? No vodka in it, or anything?"

He was slightly offended. "Why would you think that?"

He hadn't put anything in her drink, he'd yet to offer her any drugs, his hands remained respectfully above her waist, and he'd actually managed not to make any rude remarks towards any of the other cliques. It dawned on her. "Oh my God."

His hurt contorted into intrigue. "What?"

Slowly, she took the cup from his fingers, and looked up at him in awe. "You're really trying aren't you?"

Immediately, he turned away, eyes falling onto the crowd of students, watching and observing their movements, either pretending not to hear her or pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Derby Harrington didn't do dances. He really didn't even dance. He went to a gathering, pertaining one or more women, did a shameful amount of drugs, and attempted to take a girl, possibly two or three, home. He didn't do any other types of school gatherings like sports or anything of the like. He and his friends liked to tower themselves in the top of Harrington House, and stare down their noses at all the little people they were so much better than. So, why was he here? Why was Derby taking himself out of his natural habitat, and placing himself in front of her, dressed up, with a matching tie, at a school dance? It had even been his decision. He looked so out of place. She even felt out of place, herself, but it made sense when all the pieces began to click together.

She motioned towards the gymnasium. "This isn't for you, is it? This is for me." She waited for him to say something, but wasn't surprised when he remained silent, eyes fixed on the crowd. She took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them, placing an arm on his upper back, and looking up at him, attempting to keep the conversation as private as possible. "You're really trying." She sounded more amazed than anything, and rightfully so. Derby had taken himself out of his comfort zone to do something nice for her. This wasn't an attempt to get high, or get in her pants. He was, genuinely, trying to show her a good time.

But he was acting as though she'd discovered some deep dark secret. He took her cup of punch from her and placed it, along with his own, on the punch table behind them. "Would you like to dance?"

As they made their way into the crowd of epileptic seizuring teenagers, the song changed, providing a slower tempo, causing the students to calm down and pair off, most of them swaying side to side with a partner. Evelyn was thankful for the sudden change, because this would give her the opportunity to perhaps get some good information out of Derby.

As if nothing had changed between them, she allowed him into her personal space as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she nestled her hands behind his neck, gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Despite the recent changes in their relationship the past few months, it was quite comforting, to be this close to him again, to allow herself, without guilt, to let him inside, for just one last night. Because once Monday came, this would be over, so she was going to enjoy this while she could.

Their chests touched and their hips brushed, and she could feel the chills run down his neck as her finger ran through his hair casually. He wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd been a moment ago, after her comment, but she could tell he was still dead set on silence on the matter. She had to try anyway.

"So are we going to talk about what happened earlier?" she asked bluntly.

He turned his eyes away from her, just like before, and set them back onto the crowd. This was avoidance if she'd ever seen it.

"Derby, we need to talk about this." It was almost a plea. "Why did it take so long for you to feel something for me, too?"

It took a moment for him to think over the answer to her question. It had almost been a two year affair. They spent their first summer with each other; she developed feelings, and tucked them away once she returned to her parents for the year. Then, upon the second summer, the feelings were ever present. And she realized, by his actions, that she was only going to remain under his thumb, and would never bee the single object of his affections.

"I don't think I fully understood until you left. How I felt. Not that it would have made a difference."

"Because you're not boyfriend material?" Stale.

He didn't confirm or deny, but he rolled his eyes, giving a sigh. "You know how I grew up, Evie. Relationships, feelings. _It's not the Harrington way,_" he quoted his father. "We marry for money, power, and blood." Evie never spent a lot of time with Derby's family on a constant basis, but it was regular for their families to gather for holidays and celebrate together. At one point, she wondered how her parents, passionate for their careers, ever became such great friends with the Harrington's, who were only passionate for money. Everything revolved around money. They married for money, they worked for money, they died for it, and they lived for it. Nannies raised Derby, and neither of his parents were faithful for the entirety of their marriage.

"I know. It's unfair." The truth panged her heart. Derby's childhood was far from pleasant. "You deserve better than that."

His next comment was quick, and highly unexpected. "We would have been engaged you know." He said it so matter-of-factly. "If you stayed. If your parents believed you were happy. They would have approved."

Oh, so all of sudden, he was willing to marry her? He couldn't keep his eyes on one girl for more than a week, and marriage is thrown into this? The idea was almost laughable. "Is this you asking me to marry you?" She smirked, amused at the idea.

Derby wasn't laughing. "I'm serious. It would be you, not Pinky."

Her heart dropped. It felt like a kick in the romp, that if only she'd stayed a little longer, perhaps Derby truly would have been hers after all? All she would have had to do was wait everything out. Would it truly be that simple, though? His own parents weren't faithful to one another. Why should Derby operate any differently? Could Evelyn have lived the way she did at the Summer House for the rest of her life?

"You could probably be happy with her." Evelyn knew that he didn't love Pinky and probably never would. Pinky probably wouldn't love Derby either, but if it came down to it, Pinky would do what it took to make her family happy, even if Derby had to be drug into it somehow. They could come to some sort of arrangement, like Derby's parents had.

He finally drew his gaze from the crowd and placed it on Evelyn, his jaw clenching as he waited for the right words to come to. "I don't want Pinky."

"But you wanted me?" Incredulous.

"I know I didn't have the best way of showing it, but yeah. I did."

"You're not gonna marry Pinky?"

"No."

"You're just not going to marry at all, now?" Derby probably didn't even realize that marriage was going to be brought into the situation until the option was gone. Then, he was stuck with an option he didn't even want to consider. Would he just avoid marriage all together now? Or would there ever be a suitable option?

"Probably not."

"But you would have married me?"

He didn't answer right away, which at first worried Evelyn. But finally, very firmly, he answered, "Yes. I would have."

"That's a change." First, he couldn't keep his pants on. Now, he wanted to marry her. "Not boyfriend material, but you'd marry me. That doesn't make any sense."

"I get it."

Huh? "Get what?"

"Why you left."

She cocked a brow, intrigued by the unexpected comment. "Oh?"

"I don't blame you. I remember Zachary and your brief relationship with him. How much I despised him for even looking in your direction. I was utterly jealous. That was a constant feeling for you. I'm surprised you stuck around as long as you did."

When Derby and Evelyn would find themselves in one another's beds, and they'd fall into a deep conversation, cushioned by the influence of alcohol, he would confide into her sometimes. Once, he told her, "_People like me are meant to be fucked up."_ This was the confidence he lived by. He assumed that anything good brought to him would be broken in a matter of moments, so might as well live a life of self destruction and have the control of destroying it yourself.

Her lips formed into a hard line. "It wasn't pleasant."

"I'd imagine." The music stopped momentarily, and then another slow, equally sad song began to play. "I'm sorry," said Derby, his hands fallen from her hips, shoving them in his pockets to sever the physical contact.

"Huh?" Was the song not good? Was he tired of dancing?

"For treating you the way I did these years. I know it's too late. But I'm sorry." Sorrow. He wreaked of pure, unfiltered sorrow, perhaps with a little regret served on the side.

For months, she only wished that she could get him to understand how she felt. If she knew it was going to be this hard, to see him so miserable, she would have never given it a second thought. "Derby, I-" What? _Love you?_ What was there to say? What would make this situation any better? What would make it worse would definitely be telling him she either currently or formerly loved him. Besides, it was over. That's why she left. That's why she was here. For one last swing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Cordial It wasn't personal anymore. She removed her hands from his shoulders as he had from her hips, and took a step back. "All of these students are making it stuffy in here. I think I need some air."

Part II

Johnny couldn't believe he'd let Lefty and Norton talk him into coming to this damn dance. "There will be pretty girls," they said. "We can terrorize the nerds," they said. _This blows._ Standing behind the gymnasium, leaning against the red brick wall, hands tucked in his leather jacket pockets, he watched Lefty lift the bottom of a silver flask up to the sky.

Johnny hadn't been interested in messing with the nerds or ogling pretty girls. In fact, there was only one girl he had on his mind in particular, and had to wait until damn Monday to even talk with her. At least that was the only girl he had to worry about anymore. Lola was finally out of the picture. She could take those swaying slutty hips and those pouty lips somewhere else, because he wasn't interested anymore. She hadn't handled it very well, but she'd get over it. She'd have another Jon all over her by the end of the night, and he'd be long forgotten.

"Where's Peanut?" voiced Norton, retrieving the flask from Lefty.

Lefty shrugged. "I think he's with that Christy chick. They been real tight lately."

"He likes her," said Johnny, finally breaking his silence from most of the night. "So, they spend a lotta time together."

Norton chuckled. "Typical. He finally gets a piece'a tail, and he can't leave it alone, am I right?"

Lefty shook his head, smart enough to not respond.

"He gets a girl, and it's like he don't care about his guys no more, you know what I'm sayin'?"

At first Johnny was annoyed by Norton's typical stupidity. There was a good reason he was single, and had been for a long time. But he wasn't worried about it when Evelyn emerged from the gymnasium, the heavy metal door slamming behind her as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked off into the cool night. His heart jumped at the very sight of her, and he didn't bother saying anything to the boys as he stood up straight from the brick wall and made way after her.

What was she wearing? It looked nice. It stopped right below her knees, it was strapless, and it wrapped perfectly around her breasts, which he'd only just now had the pleasure of seeing for the first time. Not having noticed him, she turned her back to him and began in the opposite direction. He was able to cross the distance quickly with his long legs, having an advantage over her considering those ridiculous heels she was wearing.

"You look nice," he said behind her, causing her to stop at the very sound of his voice, and turning around.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," she said with a smile. Her shoulders were hunched over as she tried to compact her upper body as small as possible to conserve warmth. He removed his jacket and handed it to her without a second thought.

"Likewise."

"Thank you," she said, receiving the jacket from him and threading her arms through it. It swallowed her whole, stopping only a few inches above her knees. She wrapped herself up in it, overlapping the flaps. "Dances aren't normally my thing."

He definitely wouldn't have considered her to fit into these types of events. She seemed too down to earth, unamused by spiked punch, bad music, and shitty lighting. "Then why are you here?"

She took a moment to respond, turning away from him to stare onto the football field. "I'm with Derby."

Oh. That Prep. He hadn't seen her here, at all, and luckily hadn't seen her with that fucking Derby Harrington. What did she see in that guy, anyway? And was this how she was finishing up her business with him? A date? "Oh." The disappointment was obvious in his voice. He tucked his hands in his jean pockets, and stood at her side, staring onto the field as well.

"Yeah, it's some sort of arrangement we have."

What the fuck? "Arrangement?" Johnny had heard about the kind of things Derby used to fill his time, the women he slept with, the drugs he did. He might have acted all high and mighty because of his money, but he was a total piece of shit.

He was sure she detected the suspicion in his tone, but she seemed very casual and collected with her response. "I went to see him today, to talk about us."

"Us?" Johnny smirked. Mustn't be so bad if she considered he and she an _us_, right?

"Yes," she smiled, looking at him, nudging him in the arm playfully. "Basically, if I came to the dance with him, he'll back off, move on, and even tell his boys to lay off your men. So, maybe we could all get a little peace out of this ordeal, you know?"

An arrangement? Taking her to the dance with conditions? What the fuck was this guy, and why was Evelyn letting him play her like that? "Arrangement?" he heard the words fall out a second time, this time a little angry.

She shook her head with a laugh. "Nothing sexual." Phew. "It really is just the dance. Already cleared that part up." She watched him for a moment, gauging him. "Are you pissed?"

Well, there was nothing sexual going on, right? At first, he'd begun to think that she'd pimped herself off for the sake of his guys and a little peace and quiet, and that just isn't right. But if Harrington was only interested in the dance – what an idiot, why wouldn't he be interested in Evelyn more than that? – then it was no big deal. But still, he didn't like the idea of her being here with another guy. _He _ should be the one escorting her to the dance, whether or not they both hated dances. "Hey," he stared down at the toe of his shoe, trying to smile to hide the irritation, "I'm jealous as hell, but…"

"Monday?" she interrupted confidently.

He was pleased to know she was still on board. "Monday." She looked so pretty in this lighting. They had wandered far enough from the gymnasium doorway that they were no longer protected by the lamp's artificial lighting. They were right above the steps leading down to the football field, where the light of the moon flooded down onto them. It fucking sucked he wasn't here with her. He'd have to make up for it whenever he finally took her out on a real date. He took a step forward. "Why didn't you kiss me last time we talked?" It was night time, like now, and they were alone, also like now. When he'd bent down to kiss her, she evaded him. What was that about? Not often do you tell someone that you essentially do want to be with them, and then avoid their kiss.

"Because," She ran her fingers along the collar of his black t-shirt. "I'm trying to straighten up my love life before you and I become any more involved than we already are. I don't want you string you along. I don't want to be like Lola."

What? Lola and Evelyn were on two completely different plains. Lola was a liar and a tramp. Evelyn was intellectual, kind, patient, and she didn't take any shit. She's all the things he'd take pride in a queen, and Evelyn would make the perfect one. "You are _nothing_ like Lola."

She smiled.

But, then there was black.

Part III

His head was aching, as if it had been temporarily disconnected and used in place of a football. His shoulders were sore and his elbows were stiff. As he heaved his eyelids open, the darkness faded, the light protruding his vision and sending a sharp pain throughout his brain.

"Oh, he's awake," he heard from an amused menacing voice.

His brain was pounding so hard he could almost hear the blood rushing through the veins of his ears passed his ear drums.

"We're glad that you've finally decided to join us." A fuzzy figure kneeled in front of Johnny.

It took a moment for his vision to clear, but as it did – slowly – with the aid of a little eye squinting, he was able to make out the face before him.

"Jay?" It was said not only in confusion, but with a hint of anger at his mere presence. Johnny's first instinct, now sentient, was wondering exactly where he was. Why was he so sore and what was going on? He dipped into his memory bank, trying to assemble the pieces of the mental puzzle.

The dance. They'd been at the dance. They were… Oh what had they been doing? Oh, they had been talking. And…what was it? That was when the well ran dry. There wasn't anything left. Now he was here, looking up at Jay, whose amused expression needed to be wiped off of his fucking face.

"What…" Johnny tried to begin, still slightly dazed.

"Don't try to talk. You suffered a very serious head injury." Jay reached his arm out and placed two fingers on the side of Johnny's temple, which was warm and sticky. When he withdrew his hand, the fingertips were red. "Our bad." Jay pointed behind him. "My friend, here, got a little over zealous." He then motioned to Johnny's right. "Your girlfriend isn't doing much better."

He struggled to turn his head, like a tin man who'd been stuck in the rain, and was grief stricken to see Evelyn. Her hands were tied behind her, around a large support beam. It was then that he realized he, too, was tied up, giving his restraints a good hard tug, as if to validate his vulnerability.

Evelyn was still unconscious, head limp against her shoulder, a streak of red running down the side of her face. She was bleeding. He panicked.

"Is she okay?"

Casually, Jay shrugged. "She's alive, maybe not _okay,_ per say." He looked over his shoulder at the ogre. "Like I said, my friend got a little intense."

Johnny's eyes bounced around, taking in his surroundings. They were in a warehouse. Probably somewhere outside of Bullworth town. By the empty shelving, littered floor, the peeling paint, and graffitied walls, it was probably abandoned too. And there was a special smell in the air he couldn't quite place.

His eyes fell on Evelyn, a gut wrenching sensation taking residence in his lower abdomen. Was she okay? How hard had they hit her? What if she had a concussion?

"Evelyn-" he tried to rouse her. "Evelyn!"

Johnny felt a firm grip on his chin, his head jerked back to Jay. "Let's not get distracted, okay?"

He wanted to kill him. He wanted to break free and ring Jay's neck. "When I get free," he leaned forward as much as his restraints would allow, "and I will – I'm gonna kill you."

Jay gave an audible, genuinely amused laugh. The ogre chuckled behind him. "You hear that? He thinks he's gonna kill me." He lifted from his position and sauntered away, planting himself in front of a table. He turned his back to Johnny for a moment, concerned with something sitting on the surface of the table. "You're an idiot to think you're going anywhere, Johnny Boy." He turned back around and pointed at Evelyn. "Or her."

"Don't you even fucking look at her!" Rage rose within him, not even noticing the glimmer of silver being slipped into Jay's pants pocket.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands." Jay began towards Johnny again, taking slow steady steps as his lips twitched with malicious deviance. Without any command at all, the Ogre stepped away from the group, making his way for the exit. "Grab the others on your way out, will you Maurice?" Jay called without looking away from Johnny, towering over the defenseless greaser, like a predator standing over its slain prey.

Maurice grunted something similar to affirmation and disappeared.

Johnny's stomach turned, sensing a more imminent danger approaching. He also felt a lump in his throat from a slow building nausea from that overwhelming, unnamed odor.

Jay's left hand slipped into his pocket. "You were a real pain in my ass, you know that?"

Were?

And for the first time, Johnny noticed the glimmer of silver, a shiny Zippo lighter, and its recognition aided in identifying the nauseating smell.

Gasoline.


End file.
